The Stockholm Syndrome Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: " Le syndrome de Stockholm désigne la propension des otages partageant longtemps la vie de leurs geôliers à développer une empathie, voire une sympathie, ou une contagion émotionnelle avec ces derniers…" Wikipédia…
1. Chapter 1

**The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest :**

" Le syndrome de Stockholm désigne la propension des otages partageant longtemps la vie de leurs geôliers à développer une empathie, voire une sympathie, ou une contagion émotionnelle avec ces derniers…"  
Wikipédia…

Il faut être fou pour finir par aimer son ravisseur, celui ou celle qui nous prive de notre liberté, nous tient éloigné de ceux que l'on aime. Et pourtant quand notre esprit lutte pour survivre on est prêt à tout, même à donner son cœur à son kidnappeur.

Laissez parler votre imagination lemoniaque et plongez dans l'univers sombre du syndrome de Stockholm.

Happy end ou sad end ? Vous êtes le maître du futur de vos personnages.

- Twilight  
- Vampires Diaries  
- La confrérie de la dague noire  
- True Blood  
- Harry Potter…  
À vous de choisir dans quel univers vous trouverez l'inspiration.

- Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

- Chaque auteur peut écrire jusqu'à 3 OS (oui, oui QUE trois, bande de perverses!^^) maximum! De même pour les quatre mains qui sont autorisées.

- Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une règle, INCONTOURNABLE!  
Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer l'anonymat des auteurs!

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS avec leur nom d'auteur à cette adresse: **contest (point) damn (point) addict (point) lemon (arobase) gmail (point) com** (remplacer la ponctuation entre parenthèses)

Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce! Merci de le préciser en cas de besoin.  
Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office !

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne pas chercher à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire des pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

À la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

**- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :**

**The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest :**  
**Titre de votre OS :**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Nom de l'auteur), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Le concours débutera le **29/10/2012** et sera clôturé le **09/12/2012**  
Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du **10/12/2012** au **16/12/2012**  
Les résultats des trois meilleures OS seront affichés le **17/12/2012**.

Que vous soyez des auteurs confirmés ou de simples graines en attente de s'épanouir sous une plume, venez participer à ce défi que nous vous lançons !

Big kisses,  
Le staff du forum


	2. A few moments of freedom in this hell

**The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest**

**Titre : A few moments of freedom in this hell**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.**

**Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) où se feront les votes.**

_Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? _

Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée puisque j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que j'étais enfermée dans l'une des chambres de ce fichu manoir depuis si longtemps que je commençais sérieusement à perdre la boule. J'avais été enlevée à la sortie de mon lycée et depuis je vivais ici au premier étage d'une demeure lugubre. Ma chambre donnait sur la forêt et il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue. Ma famille et mes amis me manquaient mais j'étais certaine que je ne les reverrai jamais.

_Qui aurait pu me retrouver au milieu de nulle part ?_

J'avais entendu que nous allions être vendues d'ici peu, à qui et pourquoi, je l'ignorais. Non je n'étais pas toute seule, deux autres filles étaient également captives. Nos kidnappeurs nous laissaient manger ensemble parfois quand ils étaient moins nombreux pour monter la garde. Cette pièce, néanmoins sombre et humide, était un peu comme notre jardin secret, notre seul moment à trois. Alice avait été enlevée lors de son jogging et Zafrina à la sortie de chez elle.

Nous avions vite découvert la raison de notre enlèvement. Nous avions des dons. Alice avait des flashs du futur et pouvait en conséquence modifier l'avenir tandis que Zafrina pouvait altérer la réalité en nous faisant voir ce qu'elle voulait. Quant à moi, j'avais la capacité d'envoyer des décharges électriques dès que je touchais quelqu'un.

Nos ancêtres avaient de la magie dans leur sang et nous avions développé ces dons à l'âge de 18 ans, il y a de cela quelques mois. Or, dans ce manoir ils ne nous servaient à rien. Nous étions totalement démunies de nos pouvoirs comme si un bouclier nous empêchait de les utiliser. Alors, nous attendions que notre sort arrive. Zafrina était là depuis plus longtemps que nous et nous avait fait part de ses craintes. En effet, il y avait eu une certaine Jane avant que nous arrivions. Elle avait apparemment été torturée, Zafrina nous avait raconté ses hurlements puis sa disparition inexpliquée du manoir.

Nous ne pouvions malheureusement rien faire. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que s'ils nous faisaient du mal, nous ne pourrions pas nous défendre. A cette pensée, un frisson glacial me parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Nos ravisseurs étaient nombreux mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait trois chefs, Alistair, Garrett et Alec. La seule personne que j'avais vue jusqu'à présent était Félix, celui qui venait nous donner à manger dans nos chambres. C'était un gars immense, une montagne de muscles et quand il me regardait, ses yeux étaient si noirs qu'ils me glaçaient le sang. Il pourrait me briser les os rien qu'avec ses mains et ça me terrorisait au plus haut point.

Et puis un jour, on déverrouilla ma porte et ma chambre fut dans le noir complet tandis que quelqu'un y pénétrait. Ce n'était pas Félix car sa silhouette était beaucoup plus fine. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil près de l'entrée. Je ne distinguais que sa forme, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait me faire et ne pas pouvoir anticiper ses mouvements me rendait dingue.

_Etait-ce déjà ma fin ?_

- **Je suppose que tu dois avoir quelques questions. **Débuta-t-il de sa voix rauque emplie d'un calme olympien.

- **Oui.** Murmurai-je, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- **Tu as été enlevée pour être vendue aux Volturi, tu iras très bientôt en Italie. Tu n'es qu'une monnaie d'échange comme les autres. Vous avez toutes des dons et le tien intéresse énormément les Italiens. **Enchaîna-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Super, ils nous traitent comme de la viande et on va finir chez des types encore pire qu'eux, ça promet, autant mourir de suite…

- **Quand dois-je partir ? **Continuai-je en essayant de calmer les tremolos dans ma voix.

- **Pas tout de suite. Zafrina sera la première, puis Alice et enfin toi. Il va falloir être patiente…**

_Je préférerai rester ici, à choisir !_

**- Depuis quand suis-je ici ? **

**- Un peu plus d'un mois et normalement tu dois encore rester deux mois avec nous.**

**- Vous allez me faire du mal ? **Glissai-je doucement.

**- J'aimerai éviter mais tout dépendra de ton comportement. Tu en sais assez pour aujourd'hui. **Dit-il d'un ton ferme sans équivoque.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. J'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure et je retrouvais la vue.

Et me voilà à nouveau prisonnière entre ses quatre murs.

Mais que voulait-il dire par **« tout dépendra de ton comportement **» ?

C'en fut trop pour moi, et toutes les émotions que j'avais réussies à contenir au fond de moi explosèrent. Je m'effondrai sur le lit en pleurs et terrifiée à l'idée de mourir très prochainement, ici ou en Italie.

**^.^0o0^.^**

Les jours passèrent sans que je ne reparle à cet homme. Mais je l'entendais parfois discuter à proximité de ma prison. Bizarrement sa voix chaude et rauque m'apaisait, cela me réconfortait dans mon malheur.

Il revint me voir de temps en temps pour voir comment j'allais mais je n'en sus pas plus quant à ma destinée. Son attitude était étrange. Il restait toujours dans le noir total pour ne pas que je le vois. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Sa voix était comme du miel quand il me parlait, il était doux dans ses paroles, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de rendre ma captivité plus supportable et je dois dire que ça marchait.

Et puis un soir, j'entendis des cris dans la chambre d'à côté, c'était Zafrina. Elle hurlait de douleur « **pitié, pitié, non pas ça !** »

Je n'osais imaginer les sévices qu'elle subissait. Alors, je m'assis dans le fauteuil et repliais mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je bouchais mes oreilles tant bien que mal et me balançais d'avant en arrière pour essayer d'oublier sa douleur. J'avais l'impression de souffrir autant qu'elle, ses hurlements me déchiraient le cœur.

Cela me sembla durer une éternité puis s'ensuivit un silence de mort. L'avaient-ils tuée ? Non, impossible, elle devait être revendue. Peut-être avait-elle essayé de s'enfuir ?

Je ne me posais pas plus de questions car on pénétra dans ma chambre. C'était encore lui.

Que me voulait-il encore ?

J'étais toujours prostrée sur mon fauteuil à me balancer, cela dut l'inquiéter car il éclaira. Et pour la première fois je pus voir son visage. Il était grand, mais pas autant que Félix, musclé, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient teintés de blond et de brun et son regard d'un noir d'encre me transperça. Jamais je n'avais vu d'homme aussi beau. Un bel homme transformé en diable.

**- Tout va bien Kate ? **Me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien ? Je viens d'entendre Zafrina hurler à l'agonie ! Vous ne voulez pas que je saute de joie non plus ? **Répliquai-je amère.

**- Zafrina n'a pas obéi à Alec, il a fallu la dresser. **Me débita-t-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

**- Et c'est ce que vous comptez nous faire aussi à Alice et moi ?** Rétorquai-je.

- **Il ne vous arrivera rien si vous ne désobéissez pas ! **Gronda-t-il de son regard de tueur.

Bon ok, je vais pas tenter plus le diable sinon je vais mal finir. Je soupirai, rendant les armes, il ne valait mieux pas en dire plus que ma pensée sinon je risquais d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. Qui sait ce qu'il était capable de faire ?

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Et ben, il faut que je me rappelle de pas le mettre en colère, celui-là.

Le lendemain, Félix fut remplacé par un certain James pour nous donner nos repas. Autant Félix était impressionnant autant James avait ce regard pervers qui m'horrifiait. Quand Alice et moi mangions dans notre pièce, il restait toujours pour nous surveiller ou devrais-je dire pour nous toucher. Il laissait trop traîner ses sales pattes sur nous, nous le repoussions autant que possible. Il me collait dès qu'il pouvait, j'avais envie de vomir dès qu'il s'approchait. Toute occasion était bonne pour nous tripoter et je ne donnais pas cher de notre avenir. Heureusement il n'avait jamais le temps d'approfondir ses idées salaces car à chaque tentative, il était interrompu par un autre garde. Ce gars était vraiment flippant.

**^.^0o0^.^**

Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux dans un salon, un soir. Et nous fîmes la connaissance des trois chefs, Alistair, Alec et Garrett. C'est là que je m'aperçus que Garrett était l'homme qui venait régulièrement dans ma chambre. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Et à les regarder tous les trois, Garrett me semblait être le moins dangereux, si on peut dire. Le dénommé Alistair prit alors la parole.

-** Vous avez entendu Zafrina l'autre soir, c'est ce qui arrive aux filles qui se rebellent. Je ne veux plus jamais à avoir à le répéter donc faites ce qu'on vous demande sans rechigner sinon vous vous exposerez à de graves conséquences. **Nous expliqua-t-il d'un air sinistre.

Son regard était redoutable et ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur ce qu'il nous arriverait si on ne les écoutait pas. J'en eus la chair de poule.

**- Et si jamais vous désobéissez, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous.** Lâcha Alec d'un sourire sardonique, tout en claquant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

Alice et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil et déglutîmes à l'unisson. Alec faisait froid dans le dos, aucun doute qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution.

Garrett resta silencieux ce soir-là mais il ne manquait jamais de me jeter quelques regards. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de lui. Oui, il faisait partie des méchants, il était dangereux de part ses colères, mais peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il y avait du bon. Voilà que j'imaginais mon ravisseur comme un bon samaritain maintenant, je délirais totalement à force d'être cloîtrée entre ses murs.

La vérité c'est que je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'un être aussi beau puisse être foncièrement mauvais. Malgré tout, je devais avouer qu'il me plaisait. C'était impossible, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver mais c'était pourtant le cas. Et autant ma tête essayait de me raisonner autant mon cœur criait que j'avais un faible pour lui.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'étais séquestrée que je commençais sérieusement à vouloir abréger ma vie. J'y pensais sérieusement mais après avoir fouillé la chambre de fond en comble, rien ne me permettrait de mettre fin à mes jours. Je soufflai de frustration, on m'avait même privée de ma liberté de mourir. De la colère, j'attrapais une chaise et la balançais sur la fenêtre. Mais bien évidemment c'était peine perdue, puisque les fenêtres étaient incassables. J'en pleurais de rage et tapais du pied.

Alerté par le vacarme, Garrett entra dans la pièce et sembla surpris de me voir ainsi. Il referma doucement la porte et s'approcha lentement de moi. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus et mon pull se trempait au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient.

Il était désormais à portée de main et me regardait bizarrement. On aurait dit qu'il était tiraillé entre deux pensées. Puis il se décida enfin et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Chut, ça va aller ma belle.** Murmura-t-il délicatement pour me réconforter.

Il resserra son étreinte et je me retrouvais à entourer sa taille de mes bras. Ma tête posée contre son torse, je pus sentir son incroyable fragrance. Il avait une odeur boisée, de mâle, quelque chose de rassurant. Mes pleurs se calmèrent aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui. J'étais bien dans ses bras, au chaud, enfin un endroit où je me sentais à la maison, où je me sentais libre.

Et apparemment lui non plus ne voulait pas me lâcher car il me caressa les cheveux dans un doux geste. Puis il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et le souleva lentement. Nous nous retrouvâmes à nous fixer un instant. Et là, il posa lentement sa bouche sur la mienne. Je fus surprise sur le moment mais son baiser avait un goût de reviens-y que je ne pus ignorer malgré la petite voix qui me disait que j'étais complètement folle.

Je m'accrochai à son cou comme à une bouée et j'intensifiai notre échange en lui laissant l'accès à ma bouche. Lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent, cela me fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifices. Les minutes s'égrenèrent tandis que notre baiser se métamorphosait en intense passion. Je cajolai la base de sa nuque et ses cheveux si doux tandis qu'il alternait ses caresses entre mes hanches et ma poitrine. Après avoir vécu un enfer, ce moment avait réellement un goût de paradis.

Soudain pris d'une révélation, il me relâcha et s'éloigna de moi en secouant la tête. Il me regarda alors comme si j'étais le diable en personne.

**- Putain, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. **Grogna-t-il tout en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Il me lança un dernier regard plein de culpabilité et claqua la porte si violemment que les murs en tremblèrent. Je m'effondrais ainsi sur mon lit, partagée entre le bonheur et le dégoût de moi-même pour avoir succombé à mon kidnappeur. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je dormis durant trois jours.

Je fus réveillée par une main chaude caressant ma joue. Pensant que c'était Garrett, j'accentuai la caresse en penchant légèrement mon visage. Sauf que je sentis alors une autre main pincer mon téton. Je me relevai brusquement pour faire face à James.

J'allais hurler mais il me fit taire d'un regard et un couteau apparut dans sa main.

_Et voilà, mon heure était arrivée !_

**- Tu as intérêt à la fermer sinon je te promets que tu vas déguster. Maintenant tu vas être une gentille fille et je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de ton corps. **Me précisa-t-il d'une voix diabolique.

Il m'attrapa violemment le bras pour me mettre debout et m'arracha mes vêtements en les tranchant avec sa lame. Je tremblais déjà à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait me faire.

**- Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire, tu es tellement bandante, ça fait trop longtemps que je veux te baiser et crois-moi, ce soir tu vas y passer.**

J'étais nue, terrorisée, en pleurs et complètement à la merci de ce pervers psychopathe.

**- Arrête de pleurer, salope !** Gronda-t-il tout en me giflant.

Sous l'intensité du coup, je me retrouvais à valser sur le lit. Ca faisait un mal de chien. Je le voyais jubiler. Il s'allongea sur moi et commença à me malmener en pinçant mes seins tandis que son couteau se promenait sur la base de mon cou. Il était trop fort, je ne pouvais rien faire à part espérer qu'il abrège vite mes souffrances, je ne voulais pas le voir me violer, encore et encore. Une peur panique me prit et je me mis à suffoquer. Il dut prendre ça pour des gémissements car il accentua sa torture.

**- Ouais c'est ça, t'es bonne, bien meilleure que ta copine. Elle n'a pas duré bien longtemps, j'ai hâte qu'il y en ait d'autres après toi.**

_Quoi ? Qu'avait-il fait à Alice ? Oh mon dieu, ce taré a tué Alice. Et il va me faire la même chose ! _

Je lui mis alors un coup de pied bien placé et il s'effondra sous la douleur. Je me mis alors à hurler et courus vers la porte pour partir. Mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

**- Espèce de traînée, tu vas le regretter. **Cria-t-il en se ruant vers moi.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et Garrett fit son apparition. Il me jeta un regard désolé et se dirigea vers James. Il le désarma en un tour de mains, l'empoigna par le cou et l'étrangla.

**- C'est sa faute, elle m'a allumé. **Dit-il chancelant tandis que Garrett le relâchait.

Celui-ci se retourna vers moi et s'approcha pour savoir comment j'allais. Je hochais la tête et soufflai de soulagement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était arrivé à temps. Je vis alors James se relever, récupérer son couteau et s'élancer vers nous.

**- Garrett !** Hurlai-je de terreur.

Il se retourna juste à temps et James prit une balle en pleine tête. Je m'effondrai sous le coup de l'émotion. Lorsque je me réveillai, je me retrouvai dans des draps de soie et un lit plus moelleux que le mien.

**- Tu es encore sous le choc, ne te relève pas trop vite.** Entendis-je une voix suave sur ma gauche.

Garrett était assis sur un fauteuil à me veiller.

**- Où suis-je ?** Demandai-je la bouche pâteuse.

**- Dans ma chambre, tu n'as rien à craindre. **

**- Qu'est-il arrivé à Alice ?**

**- James l'a tuée. Je suis désolé.**

**- Oh noooonnnnn. **

Je restais ainsi plusieurs jours avec Garrett. Il était le seul que je voyais et il n'autorisait personne d'autre à m'approcher. C'était rassurant de l'avoir auprès de moi après le traumatisme subi.

**^.^0o0^.^**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Et je sentais que j'allais bientôt partir pour l'Italie. Deux nouvelles filles étaient arrivées à un mois d'intervalle : Senna et Maggie. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de les voir.

J'avais élu domicile dans la chambre de Garrett. Nous nous étions rapprochés depuis l'incident. Cependant je sentais qu'il faisait tout pour garder ses distances. Un lien inexplicable s'était crée entre nous. Ca me faisait penser à la Belle et la Bête.

Nous parlions beaucoup et j'avais découvert que sous ses airs bourrus se cachait un homme tendre et bon. Enfin il avait toujours du mal à gérer ses colères mais elles ne m'étaient jamais destinées.

Un soir, alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous coucher, je le sentis rempli d'une immense tristesse.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **Murmurai-je.

**- Tu dois partir demain pour l'Italie. Cela m'est insupportable.**

**- Viens avec moi, partons loin d'ici, rien que tous les deux.**

**- Tu es une femme incroyable. Tu voudrais partir avec moi ? Moi qui t'aie séquestrée pendant des mois ? Moi qui t'aie fait du mal ?**

**- Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal Garrett et tu ne m'en feras jamais. Tu ne fais que suivre les ordres. Tu peux changer ça, si tu le souhaites.**

**- Tu me surprendras toujours Kate. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Tu es trop bien pour moi.**

**- Arrête de te poser autant de problèmes. Tu veux être avec moi ?**

**- Oui. Je te suivrai au bout du monde si je le pouvais.**

**- Alors partons, demain, accompagne-moi et enfuyons-nous, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour nous.**

**- D'accord ma belle. Demain, nous partirons pour une nouvelle vie rien que toi et moi.**

Nous nous retrouvâmes enlacés l'un contre l'autre à nous câliner dans le lit. Nous nous embrassâmes et très vite nos baisers devinrent enflammés.

**- Garrett, je t'en prie, aime-moi. **Suppliai-je le souffle court.

**- Tout ce que tu voudras, femme.** Grogna-t-il tandis qu'il commença mon effeuillage.

Une fois que je fus nue, il me caressa délicatement comme si j'étais une petite chose précieuse. J'en fus attendrie. Et il entreprit de cajoler chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il était tellement doux dans ses gestes, qui aurait pu croire que j'allais faire l'amour avec cet homme froid d'il y a quelques mois, mon ravisseur.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ma féminité, il posa mes jambes sur ses épaules et s'engouffra au centre de mon plaisir. Il débuta par de petits baisers laissant traîner au passage, une langue affamée. C'était tellement bon, j'étais déjà au bord du gouffre alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore pénétrée. Il glissa alors deux doigts dans ma fente humide et fit quelques allées et venues tandis qu'il taquinait mon clitoris de sa délicieuse langue. Mon intimité se mit à vibrer et je me cambrais sous ses assauts. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour partir loin dans les limbes du plaisir. Un petit sourire apparut sur son beau visage. J'espérais le voir sourire beaucoup plus souvent par la suite.

**- Tu es beaucoup trop habillé.** Susurrai-je en souriant alors que je lui retirai peu à peu ses vêtements.

Une fois déshabillé, j'attrapai l'objet de mes désirs. Je le fis coulisser dans ma main et je pus dire qu'il était prêt pour moi. Je l'allongeais sur le dos et m'empalai sur sa longueur.

**- Putain Kate…** Souffla-t-il alors qu'il me bloquait les hanches avec ses mains.

**- Fais-moi l'amour. **Implorai-je.

**- Tout de suite ma belle.**

Il entama de longs va-et-vient qui devinrent rapidement saccadés au fur et à mesure de l'amplification de notre plaisir. La pièce n'était remplie que de nos gémissements. Toutes les sensations étaient décuplées. Le sentir en moi, c'était comme être au paradis tellement ses coups de reins étaient délicieux. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de faire l'amour avec lui.

Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je le sentis à deux doigts de tout lâcher et il caressa frénétiquement mon bouton de rose. Mes parois se resserrèrent alors sur son membre bandé. Il s'enfonça au plus profond de moi et nous atteignîmes ensemble une jouissance divine qui nous amena loin. Cela dura un temps infini alors qu'il continuait de me pénétrer passionnément afin de faire durer notre orgasme.

Nous nous endormîmes sereins et heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre sachant que demain serait un nouveau jour à passer enfin ensemble et loin d'ici.

Il nous fallut partir de bonne heure ce matin-là, c'était la première fois que je voyais l'extérieur depuis des mois. Je souriais tellement j'étais contente de voir autre chose que cette foutue chambre et ce sombre manoir. Je respirais un grand bol d'air qui me fit le plus grand bien.

Nous montâmes dans un véhicule noir et partîmes en direction du sud. La forêt s'étendait sur des milliers de kilomètres, il allait donc nous falloir des heures pour en sortir. Nous étions les seuls sur la route. Garrett me prenait la main de temps en temps pour me rassurer et me chuchoter que tout allait bien se passer. Il me fit son plus beau sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, je voulais définitivement cet homme dans ma vie, de cette manière. Je lui souris en retour et éclatai même de rire devant sa moue boudeuse.

Et soudain notre bonheur s'écroula.

Notre voiture fut projetée dans un ravin et elle entama un tonneau sans fin. Nous fûmes secoués dans tous les sens et cela me sembla durer des heures. Ma vie se mit à défiler devant moi et j'eus l'étrange sensation que nous n'en sortirions pas vivants. Le véhicule s'arrêta deux cent mètres plus bas. Nous étions sur le toit, la tête à l'envers. J'avais mal à la tête et j'avais l'impression qu'un camion nous était passé dessus. J'ouvris les yeux et sentis du sang couler de ma tête. Je parvins difficilement à détacher ma ceinture. J'atterris sur la tête et hurlai de douleur. Une odeur de brûlé commença à titiller mes narines.

**- Garrett, il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite.** Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je me tournai vers lui pour le voir mais trouvai son siège vide. Je m'extirpai tant bien que mal de la voiture. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Garrett était plus loin au sol gisant dans une mare de sang. Je courus vers lui et le retournai délicatement pour le voir inanimé.

**- Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi,** sanglotai-je. Je tâtais son pouls pour voir s'il respirait encore, il était faible.

Il toussa sourdement et me regarda l'air triste. Mon cœur se fendit en morceaux. Des personnes s'approchèrent de nous et je reconnus les silhouettes d'Alistair et Alec. J'en tremblais de rage, j'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient responsables de notre accident.

**- Ma belle, il faut que tu t'en ailles, je ne vais pas y survivre, s'il te plaît, pars loin avant qu'ils ne te rattrapent.** Chuchota-t-il l'air grave.

**- Non je ne t'abandonnerai pas, c'est nous deux ou rien, je ne peux pas partir sans toi.** Gémis-je le serrant dans mes bras.

**- Je suis heureux de t'avoir connue même si ce fut pour une courte durée et dans de mauvaises circonstances. Tu as éclairé ma vie comme jamais. Je serai à toi pour toujours. Merci Kate.**

Ce fut ses derniers mots, il cessa de respirer et je m'effondrai en larmes. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire mon deuil que deux paires de bras me relevèrent promptement.

**- Allez Kate, tu viens avec nous maintenant sans faire d'histoires. **Demanda Alistair d'un ton ferme.

Je me débattis et explosai sous la fureur. Je me jetai au cou d'Alec et lui assenai une décharge électrique si intense qu'il en mourut aussitôt. Alistair sortit un flingue et me tira dessus avant que je ne puisse lui réserver le même sort. Je m'écroulai au sol à ses pieds, dans une ultime tentative je m'accrochai à sa cheville et lui fit goûter à mon don, pour la dernière fois.

Je sentis la vie m'aspirer peu à peu mais j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, je savais que j'allais retrouver Garrett.

**- J'arrive mon amour**… Murmurai-je dans un dernier souffle.

Fin


	3. Tu m'appelleras Jasper

**The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest :**  
**«Tu m'appelleras Jasper.»**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Tous les matins, c'était ainsi, je me réveillais dans cette même pièce sombre. Cette pièce dans laquelle je vivais depuis maintenant un mois. Depuis qu'il m'avait accostée dans cette rue. Depuis qu'il m'avait enlevée. Moi, Isabella Swan.

Une vengeance disait-il. Une vengeance parce que mon père, chef de police, avait jadis fait envoyer son frère en prison pour une histoire de vol à l'étalage qui avait mal tournée. Alors je suis condamnée depuis à vivre dans cette petite chambre sans fenêtre, avec pour seule occupation de devoir obéir à tes moindres caprices et surtout de garder le silence.

Ce matin, comme tous les autres matins, tu entres dans la chambre avec un plateau contenant mon déjeuner, tu me préviens que tu reviens me chercher dans 20 minutes pour que je puisse passer aux toilettes et tu ressors en prenant bien soins de fermer la porte à clé. Je ne sais pas ce que mes parents croient, me pensent-ils morte ou simplement partie explorer le monde sur un coup de tête ? J'ignore tout du monde extérieur depuis ce mois.

Tu reviens une fois les 20 minutes passées et m'emmène avec toi jusqu'à la salle de bain où tu sors une serviette et des produits pour le corps. Je réalise alors qu'aujourd'hui est jour de douche, que je vais devoir me laver alors que tu n'es qu'à quelques mètres de moi, séparé par rien d'autre qu'un fin mur de verre. Je ne crains plus de me mettre nue devant toi, tu m'as fait comprendre bien assez tôt que je ne devais jamais te contredire. Non, c'est plutôt ton regard qui me brûle, parce que je vois en lui ce même feu que je peux deviner dans mon propre regard.

J'ai essayé, tant essayé de te détester. Mais quand nous sommes voués à ne voir qu'une seule personne jour après jour, nuit après nuit et semaine après semaines, il devient alors quasiment impossible de continuer à haïr cette personne parce qu'après tout, elle est tout ce qui nous rattache au monde réel. Cet homme était mon seul lien avec la vie qui continuait de se dérouler hors de cette petite chambre. Et quel homme ! Ses boucles d'un blond cendré tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu acier, mais il avait ce regard. Ce simple regard qui suffisait à m'enflammer et ce, même si je me l'interdisais, même si je me détestais de ressentir de telles choses envers celui qui me privait de ma liberté.

Après ma douche, que je tentai d'abrégé le plus possible, il me laissa m'essuyer et m'habiller, mais me prévint qu'il serait posté devant la porte et que j'avais 5 minutes pour aller le rejoindre. Je vis ce qu'il m'avait laissé pour vêtements et eût une soudaine envie de pleurer. Je n'avais pour me couvrir qu'une petite nuisette noire qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne cachait mon corps. Il était évident que cet homme avait des besoins physiques à combler, seulement jusqu'à présent, il s'était assuré de les combler avec d'autres personnes parce que jamais je n'avais eût à m'abaisser à un tel niveau pour lui.

Je le rejoins à l'extérieur de la pièce comme il me l'avait demandé et je pu sentir son regard glisser sur mon corps. Malgré la honte que j'éprouvais à être habillée ainsi, ses yeux sur moi me faisaient toujours ce même effet étrange. Il ne fit pas de commentaires, se contentant simplement de me prendre le bras pour me tirer jusqu'à une salle où trônait un énorme écran plasma et 3 fauteuils.

Le film était insipide, déplaisant parce que je ne l'ai pas suivi depuis le début. Dans la lumière engendrée par l'écran, je le regardai, sans trop de retenu alors que lui semblait plongé dans l'histoire qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Je regardai l'écran à nouveau alors qu'une scène de sexe avait lieu. J'aurais dû me sentir mal à l'aise, mais ce fut plus fort que moi, je le regardai à nouveau et ne put m'empêcher de ressentir de l'envie. Une envie sournoise qui coulait dans mes veines au fur et à mesure que la scène se déroulait et, même si j'étais consciente à quel point ceci était mal, je me pris à désirer que ce mystérieux homme me prenne de la même façon que ce couple à l'écran.

Je décroisai mes jambes et remontai mes genoux sous mon menton. Si cette position avait l'avantage de me permettre de mieux m'accoter, elle lui permettait aussi sans doute d'entrevoir de nouveaux paysages.

Ma nuisette vaporeuse est largement ouverte et mes fesses serrées laissent certainement deviner dans la fourche fermée, le long sillon sombre de la fin de ma raie Je suis perdu dans des pensées érotiques quand il revient sans bruit, alors que je ne m'étais même pas aperçue de son départ.

Mes genoux se sont dessoudés de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour que mon entre jambe lui soit parfaitement visible. Je tente de respirer normalement et je clos mes yeux, enfin je feins de le faire. Entre mes cils, seuls quelques millimètres permettent une vue parfaite sur le profil parfait de cet homme qui m'attire. J'ai vraiment envie de lui, de le sentir, de le humer, de le toucher. Je ne fais aucun mouvement, je calme ma poitrine qui a tendance à s'emballer.

J'observe depuis ma place le manège qui suit. Il ne regarde plus le film, ses yeux ne me lâchent plus. Je comprends que je lui donne envie aussi, alors que mes deux jambes glissent lentement l'une contre l'autre. Il respire, lui aussi plus fort, je le vois, je l'entends. Il glisse sa main sur son ventre, d'un geste presque innocent. Et les doigts de cette main remuent tous tranquillement, comme s'ils rampaient vers le centre de mes cuisses. C'est mal, je ne devrais pas prendre de plaisir à ce geste et pourtant, des papillons s'envolent dans mon estomac et mon bas ventre se serre un peu plus. Je ferme alors les yeux pour en profiter plus pleinement.

Il a jeté un regard vers moi. Mes yeux clos lui donnent peut-être l'impression que je dors et il se détourne de moi. Je dois le provoquer, à mon tour maintenant de mener les choses alors j'ose. J'ose maintenant aller plus franchement vers cette jungle sombre. L'orée de la forêt est rapidement dépassée et mon index tripote maintenant l'endroit qui me semble très réceptif à cette arrivée.  
Il est descendu, remonté, une fois, deux, puis je ne compte plus. Je me masturbe en silence, et il doit bien aussi le voir. Mais avec son air de ne pas y toucher, je reconnais bien là, ce mystère que j'aime chez lui. Voit-il ou ne voit-il pas ? En tout cas, il ne montre rien.

Mes lèvres sont luisantes, il doit les apercevoir, finement dessinées. Ma poitrine ne cherche plus à faire d'effort et de légers soupirs transpirent maintenant dans la pièce. Je me masturbe sans honte, devant lui.

Son peignoir s'est ouvert, sa nudité est visible, tache blanche sur fond du jaune de la lumière. Son érection aussi est d'une taille qui ne laisse présager d'aucun souci de bandaison.  
Il ne la touche pas, se contentant d'écarter les jambes. Dans la nuit qui nous entoure, les seules voix perceptibles sont celles des acteurs du film. Lesquels remuent sans raison sur le mur, et il se lève finalement, flambeau dressé pour mettre en veille le téléviseur.

Je n'ai, à aucun moment, interrompu mes câlins personnels et soudain, il se lève. Enfin. Il sort de la pièce l'espace d'un instant et revient avec divers objets dans les mains. La journée prend une drôle de tournure il me semble.

« Tu as vu de quoi il s'agit ? », me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce en silence et en bientôt, chacun de mes membre ainsi que mon cou est muni d'un bracelet de cuir qu'il sert au maximum et il m'entraîne ensuite vers une chambre qui m'est inconnue.  
A peine la porte est-elle refermée que je suis accrochée au mur par des chaines qui pendent après des anneaux énormes. Puis un foulard clos mon regard.

Il m'explique les règles, et je le sens caresser lentement mon corps qui pour le moment roule des hanches sous ses doigts baladeurs. J'ai immédiatement une certaine moiteur entre les cuisses. Je me love ou essaie de le faire contre sa main qui va et vient, sans vrai but précis, si ce n'est celui de me donner cette envie qui me fait me tortiller. Je râle, je soupire, j'en en redemande, et il semble savoir exactement où poser tes pattes pour que l'excitation monte graduellement.

Mes pieds qu'il vient de retenir en attachant les bracelets de mes chevilles, m'empêchent désormais de tourner sur le côté. Mes seuls mouvements possibles sont d'avant en arrière en creusant mon ventre. Il est bien plat mais je parviens à le creuser, à essayer de fuir cette main qui trouve les accords de ma peau et je laisse échapper des litanies de soupirs. Mes seins sont très tendus, avancés bien devant moi. Il ne cherche absolument pas à me faire mal, à me procurer assez de plaisir pour que je plie ensuite à ses envies

Ta main est passée entre mes cuisses, mais elle ne s'est pas trop attardée sur ce lieu qui n'attend plus qu'elle. Les bruits que je perçois, décuplent cette incroyable attente qui me met les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je ne suis plus qu'une boule de nerfs, je n'attends plus qu'un dénouement inéluctable.

Il est sorti juste un instant. Mais si court soit-il, il m'offre un répit. Je l'entends déposer un objet sur la table, mais j'ignore encore ce qui m'attend. Le premier contact avec sa main se fait et déjà, je hurle littéralement. Ça n'a rien d'un cri de plaisir, je hurle vraiment sous la morsure, ou plutôt la brûlure.  
Ma peau claire est soumise à un étrange traitement et je n'arrête plus de geindre. Dès que sa main bouge un peu, je n'ai de cesse de me bloquer les cordes vocales. Je comprends par la suite qu'il s'agit là d'un glaçon et j'ai mal partout moi aussi d'avoir envie, de vouloir cette jouissance que me transmet chaque mouvement qu'il fait. Mon ventre se crispe et mon attente est désespérante. Soudain ce qui me fait jouir presque instantanément, c'est qu'il enfonce ce glaçon au plus profond de moi. Je coule de partout, alors que mon ventre est secoué comme par des dizaines de mains invisibles.

Il me détache doucement. Il fait cela sans brusquerie, juste avec patience et je me retrouve à genoux, mes jambes lasses cèdent sous mes cinquante petits kilos. Le bandeau retiré, je le vois qui tourne son regard vers moi et m'adresse un léger sourire. Après quelques minutes, il se redresse et franchit sans encombre les trois mètres qui nous séparent. La seule différence, c'est que moi, je ne peux toujours pas broncher. Il est tout proche de moi, son souffle m'arrive sur la peau, et il me tire un peu par les cheveux. Ma tête en arrière, elle plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser qui nous uni, savamment dosé est comme un coup de fouet.

Cette langue inconnue qui force la barrière naturelle de mes dents, s'enfonce dans mon palais avec une exquise saveur. Je laisse faire et nos respirations sont coupées par cet envoutement passager que cet homme crée en me baisant aussi calmement, aussi divinement. Je cherche des mots pour décrire la passion, l'enivrante, l'envoûtante possession de ma bouche par cette intimité, forcée par l'étranger. La douceur sucrée, me rappelle un peu la fraise, sa langue est une fraise, une fraise des bois. Le fruit se love, se meut partout à l'intérieur de ma bouche, il glisse sur mes dents, s'enfonce encore davantage dans ce palais qui lui en est presque reconnaissant. Enfin, à bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre, il se recule juste un peu, ses lèvres s'écartent des miennes, à regrets, je le sens qui me quitte.  
La tête posée sur mon épaule, il me transmet sa chaleur et je ne résiste pas à l'envie pressante de lui lécher la peau du cou. J'effleure à peine l'épice de son épiderme

Il s'éloigne alors pour sortir de la pièce en me laissant une serviette et une autre nuisette et me murmure avant de quitter la pièce.

«Jasper, tu m'appelleras Jasper la prochaine fois.»


	4. bittersweet love

**The - Stockholm Syndrome - Contest **

**- Bittersweet Love - **

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

.

.

.

- Baisse. Les. Yeux.

/

La crosse de son arme chatouillait son menton.

Elle haussa les sourcils, et réprima un rire.

Il pencha la tête, plissa les yeux.

/

Il pressa la crosse un peu plus fort.

- Baisse. Les. Yeux.

Sa voix était décharnée. Un frisson remonta son échine.

Son sourire s'effaça.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

Elle le regarda profondément, le sonda silencieusement.

/

Il hurla.

- Baisse tes putains d'yeux tout de suite ou j'te butte !

Ses bras tremblèrent.

/

Elle gonfla le torse.

Il allait vraiment –

/

Non.

Il rugit, et jeta l'arme à travers la pièce.

/

Il alluma une cigarette, tira, souffla.

Il revint vers elle.

Il secoua la tête.

/

Son regard s'accrocha au sien, et il écrasa le mégot contre la cuisse d'Alice – qui plia.

/

Elle ne cilla pas.

Il sourit, largement.

- Petite put , fit-il, carnassier. J'te baiserai comme tu le mérites.

/

Elle soupira. La redondance des menaces l'agaçait.

Il se réclamait d'un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas.

/

Son acolyte lui tendit l'arme.

Il la posa contre son genou. Il remonta sur sa peau, sur sa cuisse, glissa à l'intérieur. Pressa.

Il ricana.

- Alors, c'est bon hein ?

/

Il la libéra de l'arme, la remplaça par sa main.

Il frotta.

- T'aimes, hein ? Oui, t'aimes.

/

La main ne s'attarda pas. Rapidement, il claqua un sein, pinça un téton.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- C'est ça salope, savoure.

Il l'empoigna, brusque malaxa, dur.

/

Il mordilla son oreille. - Ouvre les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta.

/

Yeux dans les yeux, leurs nez se frôlaient.

Il promena sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, puis sur les siennes.

/

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et cracha sur sa gueule de connard.

/

Il vrombit. - Putain de salope de merde !

Ecarlate, il colla le revers de sa main sur son visage. La chevalière accentua le coup.

Sa pommette brûlait.

/

- C'est ça, tu peux pleurer salope.

Elle ne sentait même plus les larmes.

/

Il essuya son visage. Renifla bruyamment. Puis lui fit face à nouveau.

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Isabella asséna-t-il. Edward ne va pas être content.

.

.

.

Elle se réveilla, groggy. Mal à la tête, bouche pâteuse. Comme une très mauvaise gueule de bois.

/

Elle frotta les coins de ses yeux, les plissa avant de les ouvrir doucement – la lumière l'aveuglait.

/

Ils l'avaient déplacée. Alice n'était plus là.

/

Ses mains étaient détachées. Elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements – une robe d'été et des sandales. Mais la pièce était fraîche. L'atmosphère semblait différente.

/

Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, seule, tremblante.

/

Il était quelque part, pas loin. Elle sentait sa présence – son charisme.

Il l'observait.

.

.

.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle distinguait le jour de la nuit, mais elle ne comptait plus les heures. Elle avait droit à trois repas par jour. Ils la forçaient à manger.

Elle vomissait aussitôt qu'ils partaient.

/

Elle s'était habituée à l'odeur.

.

.

.

- Lève-toi.

/

Son regard défiant contrastait avec ses jambes chancelantes. Ses muscles atrophiés crissaient sous le mouvement.

/

- Allez putain, bouge-toi ! Edward t'attend.

/

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle pouvait prétendre devant tous, mais pas devant Edward. Feindre avait été facile, jusqu'ici. Nécessaire à sa protection, même.

/

Personne ne lui ferait de mal. Seul Edward en avait le pouvoir.

/

Il s'en était octroyé le monopole.

.

.

.

L'eau coulait dans son dos. Elle était bouillante, et c'était bon.

Bella était silencieuse – calme.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était sereine.

/

Elle attendait la tempête.

.

.

.

Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver.

Il ne troubla pas sa quiétude.

/

Il l'observa un moment, au travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Si désinvolte, si inconsciente de sa présence.

Il l'aimait mieux comme ça – en cachette. Devant lui, elle était autre.

.

.

.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, elle se tendit – mais ne se retourna pas.

Il sourit.

Il aimait qu'elle le défiât. La rompre n'en était que plus savoureux.

/

Son polo sombre tomba, puis son jean brut et son caleçon.

Il dégagea l'ensemble d'un coup de pied, et attendit – juste quelques secondes.

/

Elle tremblait d'anticipation – quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

/

Il était ici – dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Elle était nue, et il la voyait, et il allait probablement la rejoindre.

/

Elle aurait dû opter pour la baignoire – au moins, l'immersion lui aurait enlevé son plaisir voyeur.

/

Les secondes défilèrent, lentes et prophétiques.

Elle attrapa le shampoing, versa dans le creux de sa main, étala au sommet de son crâne. Et frotta pour se donner une contenance.

/

Lui étudiait, fasciné, les glissements de sa peau lisse, le profil de sa silhouette, ses seins qui rebondissaient sous les mouvements induits par ses membres.

/

Elle le sentit bouger.

/

Il s'avança, ouvrit la porte de verre qui protégeait la pièce, et dut faire un pas pour être près d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

/

Elle frissonna. La fraîcheur de son corps jurait avec l'eau bouillante qui jaillissait du pommeau, au-dessus d'eux.

/

Un bras l'encercla, alla attraper le gel douche.

Il savonna ses épaules, d'abord, très méticuleusement. Et rapidement, empoigna ses seins.

/

Elle n'était pas surprise par le geste, mais par sa douceur. Edward avait toujours eu ses points faibles – assez classiques par ailleurs.

/

Elle se souvenait comme il aimait ses longs cheveux – comme il aimait s'en emparer.

/

Comme il aimait sa nuque – comme ses baisers se transformaient en morsure.

/

Comme il aimait ses seins. Il les attrapait toujours.

En dormant, ou pendant l'amour. Dans une position ou dans une autre – c'était les seins.

Il s'y accrochait comme un noyé à un radeau. Il s'en était souvent extasié. Il l'avait poussé à porter des décolletés, à être oublieuse des sous-vêtements. Il aimait montrer que c'était à lui.

/

Ses fesses, évidemment. Il les aimait moulées dans des jeans slims. Il adorait la prendre par derrière.

Il l'aimait, par derrière – c'était plus vicieux.

/

Sa chatte nue, sous toutes les coutures. Il l'avait regardée, photographiée, léchée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'oublie.

/

Et puis le reste, plus subtil. Ses lèvres, ses cuisses, ses formes, ses yeux.

/

Ses mains s'amusaient –presque tendrement- avec ses tétons déjà durcis par le changement de température.

/

- Tu n'as pas changée, murmura-t-il, rauque, à son oreille.

/

- Va te faire foutre, chuchota-t-elle, mal assurée.

/

Il s'esclaffa, sardonique.

- J'aime quand tu es vilaine, susurra-t-il. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'entre ses cuisses, et il y plongea brutalement.

/

Elle bloqua sa respiration.

/

- Et tu aimes ça aussi, bébé.

.

.

.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?, supplia-t-elle doucement.

/

Il étala doucement la mousse. Il attrapa l'une de ses cuisses, la plaça sur son épaule. Le rasoir emporta tout sous ses lames, méticuleusement.

/

- Tu sais que je te préfère complètement nue.

S'il avait très bien compris la question, il ne le montra pas.

.

.

.

Prisonnière d'une cellule dépouillée, elle était passée au luxe d'une suite tout confort. Plus rien ne la liait. Elle pouvait aller et venir. Sauter par la fenêtre, si elle le souhaitait.

/

Elle comme lui savaient qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

.

.

.

- Edward, où est Alice?

/

Nu, contre elle, il jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle lui faisait dos.

- Elle est partie.

/

_Partie ?_

Dans le doute, Bella considéra qu'elle était morte.

.

.

.

Elle lisait, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil pourpre, lorsqu'il entra en trombe dans leur chambre.

/

La gorge de Bella se serra.

/

Il avait le visage trop déterminé.

/

Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, tira violemment, le tiroir du bureau et en sortit l'arme.

Il chargea, et s'élança, vindicateur, hors de la pièce.

/

Bella sourit.

Enfin, une perspective.

.

.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?, grogna le plus vulgaire d'entre eux.

/

Edward plissa les yeux.

- Elle est avec moi.

/

L'autre, plus grand et épais, rigola.

- On aura droit à notre tour, boss ?

/

Le troisième sourit, narquois.

- Tu vois, salope, je t'avais dit que je te baiserai…

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tourna autour.

/

Sa main dégagea sa chevelure d'un côté. Bella, les yeux écarquillés, était figée.

Edward allait-il… ?

Ils franchiraient un nouveau palier.

/

- Je vais te baiser comme une pute, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je vais –

/

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, la balle s'ancra entre ses yeux.

/

Le regard noir, Edward pointa son revolver encore fumant vers les deux acolytes restants.

- Vous pouvez regarder, mais pas touche.

.

.

.

Cachée derrière la porte, elle écoutait attentivement les voix qu'elle percevait mal.

/

- Il va falloir agir vite. Ils ne resteront pas longtemps ici.

/

- On peut les atteindre ?

/

- Facilement. Ils sont en petit comité et tous les grands pontes en plus.

/

- Alors on frappera mercredi.

.

.

.

Elle posait son jean sur l'étagère, quand il arriva par derrière.

Elle ne portait qu'un string et qu'une blouse en soie, et son coup de reins témoigna de son appréciation.

/

Par automatisme, les mains s'attaquèrent directement à ses seins.

Elle inspira longuement.

Elle sentait toutes les formes de son corps contre elle.

/

Il embrassa sa nuque, le creux de son cou.

- J'ai assez attendu, maintenant.

Il masquait la brusquerie de ses intentions par la douceur de sa voix.

/

Elle ferma les yeux.

Il quémandait l'étreinte.

Il récolterait la confrontation.

/

- Moi aussi.

/

Sa voix était froide, nette, cinglante. Il fronça les sourcils – il n'aimait pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

/

- J'ai trop attendu, Edward. Elle se tourna vers lui, assassine, et colla le canon contre son abdomen. Je veux des réponses. _Maintenant_.

/

Un sourire goguenard s'étira sur les lèvres d'Edward.

- Enfin, tu te réveilles, ma douce.

Il posa sa main, très vite, au creux de ses reins et l'attira à lui. Entre eux, l'arme faisait obstacle.

/

- Si tu l'enlèves, tu sentiras à quel point tu m'excites.

/

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Après toutes ces années, tu comprends toujours pas…Ça ne sert à rien que je l'enlève, elle reviendra toujours entre nous.

/

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?

/

- Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais, Cullen ?, éructa-t-elle.

/

Il haussa un sourcil, un rictus arrogant déformant son beau visage. - On en est revenu aux noms de famille ? Si je ne m'abuse, on était passé aux prénoms, depuis que je t'ai essayée à la sodomie.

/

- T'es méprisable.

/

- Et c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, Bella.

.

.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, demain ?, murmura-t-elle à son encontre.

/

Elle était couchée sur le flanc, dos à lui. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il ne s'était pas collé à elle, cette nuit.

/

- Rien dont tu ne dois te préoccuper.

/

Il repoussa les couvertures, s'assit sur le matelas, et se frotta les yeux.

Elle l'imita, et se mit à genoux derrière lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. De sa position, elle pouvait voir ses poings serrés.

/

- Dis-moi. S'il te plait, chuchota-t-elle.

/

Il secoua la tête.

Elle referma sa bouche sur son omoplate, et resserra ses doigts sur ses hanches.

/

- Je n'aime pas avoir peur.

/

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je te protège.

/

Elle réprima le rire cynique qui menaçait d'éructer. Quelle drôle idée de la protection il avait.

/

Ses mains cajolèrent son abdomen.

- Edward, gémit-elle doucement à son oreille. S'il te plait…

/

Il sourit, et l'attira sur ses genoux. A califourchon contre lui, elle plongea son bassin contre son érection. Elle se détestait de tant aimer ça.

/

Il embrassa longuement son cou, s'occupa de sa poitrine, se noya dans sa peau.

/

Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, elle renversa la tête.

/

- T'aimes ça, hum ?

/

Elle gémit, hocha la tête.

Il l'embrassa, et elle frotta son sexe contre lui.

/

- Quelle déception, susurra-t-il, Je croyais pourtant que tu l'aurais compris, maintenant. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con.

/

Il la dégagea sans ménagement sur le matelas, et se leva d'un bond, impassible.

- Tu refuses que je te touche, et soudainement, tu me sautes dessus ? Allons Isabella, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

.

.

.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je viendrai avec toi, point, hurla-t-elle, rouge de colère.

Elle haïssait ses magouilles, et elle haïssait son impavidité.

/

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Dans tes rêves, grogna-t-il doucement.

/

Sa réplique eut le don de la rendre plus hystérique encore.

- Dans mes rêves ? Dans mes rêves ? Tu débloques ou quoi ?

/

Il attrapa durement ses poignets, et stoppa ses gesticulations.

- On se calme, ma jolie. On dirait que t'oublies qui mène la danse, ici.

/

D'un à-coup brusque, elle se dégagea de sa capture.

- Comme si je pouvais l'oublier, Edward.

/

Silence.

/

- Comme si je pouvais oublier que tu m'as kidnappée. Moi. Celle que tu clames aimer…

/

Il secoua la tête, en rangeant machinalement des papiers.

- _Kidnapper_…Tout de suite les grands mots.

/

- Tu me séquestres, Edward. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

/

- Pour ta sécurité, putain ! Faut que je te le dise combien de fois ?, lança-t-il, irrité. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

/

- Et ton copain qui m'a presque violée, c'est pour ma sécurité, aussi ?

/

Edward soupira.

- La _balle_ qui lui a _perforé_ les _neurones_, c'était pour ta sécurité, Isabella.

/

Elle rit, sans joie.

- Non, c'était pour défendre ta possession.

/

- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps, comme ça ? Je ne te dirai rien, asséna-t-il, catégorique.

/

Elle ravala sa frustration, et caressa le bureau en bois du bout des doigts.

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu me caches, je me tue.

/

Lentement, il releva le visage vers elle, interdit.

- Si tu essaies d'attenter à tes jours, Bella -il détacha méticuleusement chaque syllabe- c'est moi qui te tue.

/

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le railler.

- Pour ma propre sécurité, aussi ?

.

.

.

- Tu crois que je vais risquer qu'Edward l'apprenne ?, demanda-t-il, incrédule. Si je te révèle quoi que ce soit, Edward aura ma peau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Si je te laisse dans l'ombre, tu iras pleurnicher. Le calcul est vite fait.

/

- Si tu me laisses dans l'ombre, cracha-t-elle, je hurle à la mort que tu m'as touchée. Et on sait tous les deux comment tu finiras. On sait tous les deux comment l'autre a fini…

/

Il la toisa. Elle n'oserait pas…

Il sourit, et secoua la tête.

/

Elle hurla – un cri d'épouvante. Elle se débattit, gémit, aboya.

/

Quand Edward la retrouva, elle était recroquevillée par terre, contre un mur, et tremblait. Elle jeta un regard apeuré à l'homme, entre eux.

/

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Putain Emmet, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?, s'écria Edward, furieux.

/

Bella sourit à l'homme –à Emmet- qui cligna des yeux et, d'un regard, abdiqua.

/

- C'est pas lui, Edward, pleurnicha Bella. J'ai…j'ai vu un homme…J'ai cru reconnaitre celui qui…Celui qui m'a enlevée…

.

.

.

Elle avait l'information. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle en ferait.

/

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment confronter Edward – ça ne l'arrêterait pas.

/

Bon dieu ! Il voulait les tuer – il voulait _tous_ les tuer. Il était devenu fou. Que croyait-il ? Qu'une fois les dirigeants supprimés, les organisations n'existeraient plus ?

/

Le bordel qu'il laisserait causerait sa fin.

/

Bella secoua la tête. Tuer leur deux familles…Il était vraiment devenu fou.

.

.

.

Elle avait tout préparé.

Il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

/

Elle était dans le bain, en train de raser ses jambes.

/

La lame devait l'hypnotiser. La lame devait être obsédante.

/

Elle vérifia que tout était en place – fenêtre ouverte, elle mit la musique en marche, s'assura que la porte était suffisamment ouverte pour attirer son attention.

/

Elle entendit les pneus de sa voiture crisser sous les pierres – il était temps.

/

Doucement, la lame gratta l'intérieur de son poignet. Elle bloqua sa respiration, contracta la poitrine. Elle gratta une deuxième fois, puis une troisième.

/

Le sang rampait abondamment sur le sol, ses jambes semblaient chaudes. Ses mains, elles, étaient gelées.

/

Dans une parfaite mise en scène, elle tira sur la cigarette, la mit entre ses doigts, et s'allongea.

/

Encore deux ou trois bouffées d'oxygène, et elle commença à perdre pied.

Elle se sentit glisser, doucement, vers autre chose.

/

Elle s'attendait à être attirée par une lumière éclatante – un noir profond l'engouffra.

.

.

.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Elle fronça les sourcils sous la lumière – sa tête lui faisait mal.

/

Assis sur le fauteuil, en face du lit, Emmet lisait.

/

Surprenant. Depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici, elle aurait parié qu'il était analphabète – des blagues toujours douteuses, et jamais le moindre signe d'esprit.

/

Elle porta la main à son front, et il darda sur elle un regard admiratif.

Il posa l'ouvrage, et s'approcha d'elle.

/

- Où est Edward ?, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

/

- Il est dans une pièce voisine, répliqua Emmet.

/

- Ca l'aurait tué de rester au chevet de la femme qu'il prétend aimer, alors qu'elle est presque morte ?

/

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré sa petite mascarade. Elle ne savait pas si son acte avait atteint Edward – si elle l'avait empêché.

/

- La police le retient. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, petite bonne femme affreusement machiavélique, il n'a pas bougé de ton lit de la semaine.

/

Son cœur loupa un battement. S'il était resté à son côté, alors…

- Alors…Il ne l'a pas fait ?

/

Emmet secoua la tête.

/

- Et…

/

Emmet haussa les épaules.

- Pas mes affaires. Je suis juste là pour m'empresser d'aller le chercher, si jamais tu te réveilles.

/

- Baby-sitter, quoi, soupira Bella.

/

Anéantir ses plans ne voulait pas dire changer l'homme.

/

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

.

.

.

Elle entendait la voix urgente au loin.

- Elle s'est réveillée à peine quelques minutes, et elle s'est rendormie. Deux jours ! Elle s'est rendormie, et ça fait deux jours !

/

- Elle a besoin de récupérer, Edward. Tu l'as soumise à beaucoup de stress.

/

Bella connaissait cette voix – elle était familière, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage dessus.

/

- Je voulais pas…Mais elle est tellement têtue !, s'emporta-t-il. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce que je préparais, elle m'a même dit qu'elle se tuerait, si je ne lui révélais rien…Je n'aurais jamais cru…

/

- Tu aurais dû lui dire.

/

- Pour quoi ? Elle m'aurait supplié de ne pas le faire, et ensuite ils seraient venus et ils l'auraient tuée ! Elle serait morte parce qu'elle voulait les protéger. Je l'aurais perdue encore une fois, à cause d'eux !

/

- Mais ils sont derrière les barreaux à l'heure qu'il est, et il faut que tu te calmes. Tu ne peux pas être dans cet état quand elle se réveillera.

/

Elle l'entendit soupirer doucement. Comme quand ils étaient gosses, et qu'elle embrassait sa joue avant de quitter le parc.

L'espace d'un instant, elle aurait aimé retourner à l'été de leurs quinze ans – l'été où tout avait basculé.

/

S'ils remontaient le temps, parviendraient-ils à éviter les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises ?

.

.

.

Une salve de frisson réveilla simultanément l'intérieur de ses bras, les contours de son buste, et le bout de ses doigts. Elle sentait une pression sur son ventre, qui la tira doucement du sommeil.

/

Il était là, tout contre elle.

/

- Tu devrais dormir, chuchota-t-elle, pour ne pas briser la quiétude de la nuit.

/

Il sourit brièvement.

- J'y arrive pas.

/

Elle referma les yeux et se blottit contre lui, en soupirant.

- Tu devrais pas faire ça, dit-il.

/

Elle ne rouvrit pas les paupières.

- Faire quoi ?

/

- M'aimer.

/

Elle sourit.

- Je ne t'aime pas.

/

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que si, tu m'aimes.

/

- Non, répondit-elle simplement. Je te hais.

/

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et la colla un peu plus contre lui.

- J'aurais préféré crever que de vivre sans toi.

/

Elle déposa un baiser sur son torse.

/

Il soupira d'aise.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es ouvert les veines ?

/

- Je t'avais prévenu que je me tuerai, si t'insistais à garder tes secrets.

/

Il se raidit.

- Mais je t'ai dit que c'était pour te protéger putain ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu y mettes ton grain de sel ?

/

Elle mêla ses jambes à celles d'Edward.

- Et qui est-ce qui te protège, toi ?

/

Il grogna.

- J'ai des gardes du corps, et des gars armés jusqu'au cou.

/

Elle secoua la tête.

- N'importe quoi. Ne sois pas si têtu…

/

Il sourit, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

- Alors, tu voulais me protéger de quoi ?

/

Il la serra plus encore.

- Ton père et le mien se sont rencontrés. Ils voulaient m'atteindre, et leur seul moyen, c'était toi.

/

Elle fronça les sourcils, et rouvrit les yeux.

Son regard était fixé au plafond. Il continua.

- On a posé des micros un peu partout, avec les gars. Et quand je les ai entendu…Je pouvais pas…Merde Bella ! Ils voulaient te kidnapper !

/

Elle haussa les sourcils, peu impressionnée.

- Et… Tu t'es dit que tu le ferais avant eux ?

/

- Ils…Ils n'avaient pas de bonnes intentions. Charlie était acculé, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Depuis que tu es partie, c'est le bordel pour l'organisation.

/

Bella frissonna, en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

- Et mon père ne t'aurait jamais laissée partir. Ils nous auraient enterrés tous les deux, Bella. -

/

Elle acquiesça tristement.

- Je sais qu'ils l'auraient fait. Mais…Edward, me kidnapper ? Vraiment ?, Argua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

/

- Parce que tu serais venue avec moi de ton plein gré ?, s'énerva-t-il.

/

- Bien sûr !, mentit-elle éhontément.

/

Il rigola.

- Je t'en prie ! C'est toi qui m'as quitté, je te rappelle. Parce que nos familles n'étaient pas compatibles. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux, et tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour tout foutre en l'air.

/

- Parce que mon père t'aurait tué sur le champs !, se défendit-elle.

/

- Mais…On aurait pu s'enfuir ! On aurait pu trouver une solution !

/

Elle se dégagea de lui, se releva sur ses coudes.

- Edward, nos pères étaient à la tête des deux familles mafieuses rivales les plus importantes d'Italie. Et tu voulais qu'on s'enfuie ?

/

Il s'assit à son tour, et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je t'oublie ? Que je compte fleurette à toutes les putes que j'ai baisées ? Que j'obéisse gentiment à papa ? Tu sais qu'à la fin, il m'aurait ordonné de te tuer, Bella !

/

- Oui, et ben vouloir tuer tout le monde, c'était pas la solution ! Merde, quoi !

/

Silence.

/

Les yeux écarquillés, elle mordit ses lèvres, et détourna le regard.

/

- Qui te l'a dit ?, exigea-t-il, dur.

/

- Peu importe.

/

- Bella, qui…

- On s'en fout !, le coupa-t-elle.

/

- Et alors… ?

/

Elle souffla.

- Je me suis pas vraiment suicidée. J'ai juste un peu…Contrecarré tes plans ?

/

Il ne put se retenir.

- Putain de garce manipulatrice ! La pomme tombe vraiment juste à côté du pommier, hein Bella ?, accusa-t-il, mauvais. Comment j'ai pu me laisser berner…

/

Elle plissa les yeux.

- T'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre connard hyper-possessif qui m'a faite kidnapper et séquestrer par des gros tarés qui m'ont touchée et insultée. Quand on y pense, c'était un plan digne de ton père.

/

Il la toisa. Elle le jaugea.

/

- Connard.

Il sourit.

- Garce.

.

.

.

L'été de leur quatre ans, leurs nourrices respectives s'étaient rencontrées au parc. Elles étaient devenues de grandes amies – Edward et Bella aussi.

Lorsque Charlie Swan et Carlisle Cullen s'en aperçurent, elles furent portées disparues. Leurs corps ne furent jamais retrouvés.

/

L'été de leur neuf ans, Edward offrit un bouquet de fleurs à son Isabella. Elle les garda précieusement dans sa chambre. Suspicieux, son père fit interdire les fleurs dans la maison.

/

L'été de leur quatorze ans, sous un jeudi après-midi pluvieux, Edward embrassa son Isabella en rentrant de l'école, pour la toute première fois. Son père engagea Jacob pour les séparer.

/

L'été de leur quinze ans, Edward surprit son père tuer une femme de sang-froid. Il courra retrouver son Isabella, qui le conforta en lui laissant poser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine naissante.

/

L'été de leur seize ans, Bella séduit le meilleur ami d'Edward pour le rendre jaloux, et le pousser à l'inviter au bal de la ville. Ce soir-là, Edward prit sa virginité.

/

L'été de leur dix-sept ans, Edward raconta à son Isabella ce que serait leur vie. Il lui montra plusieurs universités, plusieurs appartements – ils vivraient ensemble, loin de leurs familles. Bella sourit à la naïveté d'Edward.

/

L'été de leur dix-huit ans, Isabella le lui annonça. Elle ne partirait pas avec lui. Ils avaient suffisamment joué, mais maintenant, elle avait mieux à faire. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Edward, brisé, se jura de ne jamais renoncer à elle.

/

L'été de leur vingt-deux ans, alors que la vie de celle qu'il aimait était en danger, il jugea qu'il était temps de se salir les mains. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi, pour son Isabella.

.

.

.

- Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

/

Elle était allongée contre lui, bercée par une lumière matinale.

Il haussa les épaules.

- La police a de quoi figer les deux organisations. Il va falloir être un peu patient.

/

Elle roula des yeux

- La patience n'a jamais été ton fort.

/

Il sourit, grivois.

- Ça fait des semaines que tu te ballades presque nue, que tu te colles à moi la nuit…Sans rien m'autoriser de plus ! Si ça ce n'est pas de la patience…

/

Elle baissa les yeux entre eux, soudainement silencieuse.

Il releva son menton, et la sonda son regard.

/

- J'avais peur, avoua-t-elle.

/

Il fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi ?

/

- De toi.

/

Silence.

/

- Je ne suis pas un mec bien, murmura-t-il.

/

Elle sourit.

- T'es même un bel enfoiré, et un gros taré.

/

Il sourit, narquois.

- On peut pas dire qu'on a une relation saine et équilibrée.

/

Bella acquiesça.

- Elle est même carrément dysfonctionnelle.

/

Il embrassa son épaule, puis sa bouche.

- Je vais te faire souffrir.

/

Il posa son front contre le sien. Elle glissa ses mains sous son short, et attrapa ses fesses. Il lui répondit d'un coup de reins.

/

Elle fit la moue.

- Pauvre petite Bella…

/

Il aspira sa peau, dans le creux de son cou.

- Je suis sûr que tu m'en feras baver aussi, bébé. T'es machiavélique à souhait.

/

- C'est bien ce que t'aimes chez moi…

/

Il frotta ses hanches contre elle.

- C'est toi que j'aime, tout court.

/

Elle fronça les sourcils, attendit qu'il arrête ses mouvements.

Et, yeux dans les yeux, prononça les mots qu'elle réfrénait depuis longtemps.

- Je t'aime aussi.

/

Il jeta ses reins contre elle, et remonta son tee-shirt. Ses yeux brillèrent à la vue de ses seins.

- Bah…C'est juste le syndrome de Stockholm qui parle !

/

Elle sourit, et ses jambes enlacèrent sa taille, pendant qu'il plongeait vers ses seins.

21


	5. Abuse, condition, love ?

**The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest :**

**Abuse, condition, love ?**

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes

**.**

Une nouvelle rentrée scolaire dans cet étrange pays. Mon père ambassadeur voulait être proche des individus, c'est pour cela que nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette contrée lointaine, loin de la mégalopole.

Voilà 10 ans que je faisais connaissance avec leurs mœurs, je m'adaptais. J'avais accès à l'éducation comme de nombreuses jeunes filles. Cependant si nous étions une centaine, il n'y avait que 4 niveaux pour les 5-17 ans. Nous apprenions donc beaucoup avec les livres, à nous débrouiller seule et à cultiver notre soif d'acquérir des nouvelles connaissances par nous-mêmes.

Si je venais de fêter mes 15 ans un peu plus tôt, j'aurais pu être heureuse et épanouie, mais ça ne l'était pas. Ma jeune amie Rosie ne se présentait plus à l'école depuis la semaine dernière. Je pouvais m'estimer heureuse, car j'avais eu un mot de sa part m'informant de sa situation. Elle venait de se marier, ça me désolait d'autant plus qu'elle avait 18 mois de moins que moi, et elle se retrouvait déjà avec le statut d'épouse.

Je pensais alors à Angela qui avait un an de plus que moi, je ne l'avais pas vu cette année pour cause, elle était partie vivre chez ses beaux-parents. C'était ma plus vieille amie dans ce pays et elle m'avait raconté qu'elle s'estimait très heureuse. Elle avait été mariée à l'âge de 7 ans, mais comme elle était trop jeune, elle avait eu le droit de rester chez ses parents. Elle venait de fêter ses 16 ans et elle fut invitée à rejoindre son époux dans sa belle-famille.

Maintenant je comprenais en quoi il était plus intéressant de se marier plus jeune, elle avait gagné 2 ans et demi par rapport à Rosie pour affronter se nouvelle vie.

J'étais terrifiée pour elles deux, surtout pour la plus jeune, si elle avait toujours émis le désir d'être mère, j'étais soucieuse qu'elle tombe enceinte trop vite. Son corps n'avait pas la maturité pour cela. Nos enseignantes très pieuses nous avaient appris comment tenter d'endiguer les grossesses de manière naturelle. Il fallait faire pipi et se laver avec du savon après chaque rapport. Mais bien sûr, nous apprenions ceci après avoir eu le cours sur la préservation, pour notre mari, de notre petite fleur.

Une femme prise, si elle n'était pas mariée était une femme perdue, impure, souillée, bonne à vivre recluse et loin de sa famille après avoir jeté la honte sur eux.

En 10 ans, mes parents avaient assimilé un peu de leurs coutumes et me demandaient de préserver ma virginité plus que tout. En même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment accès aux garçons, je ne voyais pas ce que je craignais. Mes sorties étaient toujours chaperonnées, je n'encourais aucun risque.

Je rêvais d'un jeune homme charmant qui aurait mon âge, qui serait un peu sportif et qui aurait un sourire franc et sincère. Je n'aimais pas comment les garçons d'ici nous scrutaient quand nous étions en balade, j'avais l'impression qu'ils nous regardaient comme du bétail, qu'ils évaluaient la marchandise.

Nous n'avions pas école aujourd'hui et je demandais à Sue, ma gouvernante, si elle pourrait m'aider à aller voir mes amies. Je ne sais pas si j'avais la possibilité de juste me pointer comme ça dans leur belle-famille, mais peut-être qu'en passant proche de leur habitation je pourrai les apercevoir.

Elle accepta en rechignant, comme toujours, et nous partîmes toutes les deux d'un bon pas dans la petite ville.

Je n'aperçus aucun signe de vie vers la nouvelle demeure d'Angéla. Je fus déçue. Sue ne me laissa pas frapper à la porte et me demanda de me hâter. À mi-chemin de chez Rosie, elle commença un peu à paniquer, c'est comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses, elle marchait vite. Baragouinait dans son langage tout en me tirant pour que j'avance plus rapidement.

Je m'arrêtai nette, pour qu'elle cesse.

-Sue, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment miss, rentrons, dépêchons-nous, me répondit-elle.

Je secouai la tête incrédule en la dévisageant quand je sursautai suite à un crissement de pneu juste derrière moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf que je me sentis tirer en arrière et pour seule vision, les yeux horrifiés de ma gouvernante qui hurlait tout en essayant de me retenir.

La porte claqua et la voiture démarra. Je me débattis sans succès.

Quand je me retournai enfin vers mon assaillant, je restai pétrifiée devant ses yeux verts durs qui me scrutaient.

-Que voulez-vous ? Soufflais-je complètement choquée.

-Reste tranquille, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Je déglutis, la voiture roulait vite, je pourrais tenter de sortir, mais pour aller où, il aurait tôt fait de me rattraper.

-C'est de l'argent que vous voulez ? Questionnais-je.

Il eut un rire moqueur et dédaigneux.

-Non !

-Alors quoi ? M'impatientais-je.

-Je veux ce que ton père a refusé de me donner. Ce que je ne peux pas avoir avec diplomatie, je le prends par la force.

Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant ce que mon père avait bien pu lui refuser. Quel chantage pourrait-il bien lui faire ? Je fouillais dans mon esprit et c'est alors qu'une conversation que j'avais surprise me revient en tête. J'étais persuadée quand je l'avais entendu, qu'il parlait d'une fille du village qui était mineure voir une gamine, mais là le doute n'était plus permis, c'était moi.

_**Flash-back**_

Je revenais de cours et je voulais saluer mon père avant de faire mes devoirs. La porte était entrouverte quand je l'entendis s'énerver.

-Non, hors de question, elle est trop jeune.

…

-Non, je m'en fous, vous entendez, je refuse que vos coutumes s'appliquent si abusivement, elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

…

-Non, n'y pensez même pas.

Et il raccrocha violemment. Je pouvais l'entendre souffler d'agacement.

Je lui laissai deux minutes pour se ressaisir avant de pousser la porte tout en frappant contre celle-ci.

Quand il releva les yeux, j'avais bien interprété du soulagement et ça coïncidait parfaitement avec ses nouvelles recommandations. Hors de question que j'aille seule à l'école, je devais être accompagné par Sue ou un de mes parents en tout temps quand j'étais dans les rues. Je pensais qu'il transférait ses inquiétudes pour cette jeune fille sur moi. Les kidnappings pour mariage n'étaient pas les plus courants, mais existaient bel et bien.

_**Fin de flash-back**_

Mon cœur se mit à taper fort dans ma poitrine. Il s'était toujours agi de moi. Je venais de me faire enlever pour épouser un homme contre mon gré qui me violerait pour m'attacher à lui à jamais.

Je risquai de manquer d'air, j'étais horrifiée, je me collai à la porte, je désirais ardemment fuir, je ne voulais pas de cette vie.

Il tendit la main vers moi comme on le ferait pour ne pas effrayer un chaton.

-Calme Isabella, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Je crois que tu as compris ce qu'il allait se passer. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Se foutait-il de moi.

-Ton père me remerciera demain de lui avoir fait cette faveur en te prenant. Il faut juste qu'il laisse sa mentalité d'Occidentaux quelques instants pour comprendre que c'est le mieux pour sa petite fille chérie. Dit-il avec presque dégoût tout en me dévisageant.

Je clignais rapidement des yeux, je ne voulais pas pleurer. S'il avait une telle aversion pour moi, pourquoi m'avoir prise ? À quoi cela servirait-il ? Pour le statut de mon père, mais du peu que je pouvais en apercevoir entre son allure et la voiture avec chauffeur, il n'avait sûrement rien à lui envier et tout à considérer.

-Je … s'il vous plaît… non laissez-moi partir, commençais-je à bafouiller.

Il haussa les épaules avant de se détourner de moi et de regarder par la fenêtre.

J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer. J'avais tellement vu la résignation dans le regard de mes amies que j'angoissais à l'idée que peut-être d'ici quelques heures, quelques jours, j'aurais les mêmes qu'elles.

La voiture ralentit avant de se stationner devant une grosse bâtisse.

-Allons-y, dit-il sans me regarder et sortant du véhicule.

Je me surpris à retrouver ma voix, ne voulant pas descendre.

-Mais je refuse, m'écriai-je.

Il avait déjà une jambe à l'extérieur et se retourna pour me dévisager avant de se mettre à rire et de finir par s'extirper tout en claquant la porte.

Je n'avais pas bougé, bien consciente que ça ne servirait à rien, mais je cherchais de l'aide.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme me tira par le bras.

-S'il vous plaît, non, pleurnichais-je auprès d'elle, je ne veux pas, je veux rentrer chez moi. Appelez mon père, il va venir me chercher, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi.

-Arrête de jacasser, m'assena-t-elle. Dépêche-toi, le célébrant est déjà en chemin et tu n'es pas prête.

Je bloquai mes articulations pour ne pas avancer.

-Non, non, non, criai-je.

Elle fit signe à une autre personne qui vient me pousser dans le dos pour que je me déplace, je me débattais, je ne voulais pas.

Après quelques minutes, elles réussirent à m'asseoir dans une grande salle de bain sur une chaise alors que j'allais me relever aussi sec pour partir que la première femme me gifla en me criant dessus.

-Tu vas te calmer !

Mes larmes s'échappèrent, de douleur plus psychologique que physique, de peur et de désarroi.

-Il faut lui donner de la soupe, cria-t-elle à je ne sais qui, tout en commençant à me déshabiller.

Je protestais tout comme elle marmonnait.

-Elles ne savent plus se tenir ces jeunes et les maîtres qui me laissent qu'une heure pour la préparer.

Elle s'arrêta et me fixa méchamment.

-Cesse de geindre ou je t'en remets une ? Et la prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas au visage, je n'ai pas envie de prendre des coups de canne, car tu auras la figure de travers à force de te rebeller. Alors tu te calmes ou ça va mal aller pour toi ma petite, c'est compris ?

Elle me regardait toujours avec ses yeux tueurs alors que d'autres femmes arrivèrent et s'affairèrent.

Mes larmes coulaient chaudement et je compris que j'étais dans une impasse. Sauf si Sue arrivait à prévenir à temps mon père ?

Il se douterait peut-être d'où j'étais, il viendrait me sauver. Mes larmes se séchèrent d'elles-mêmes face à cet espoir. Je devais gagner du temps sans pour autant être pénible, je ne voulais pas être rouée de coups.

Je trouvai donc que la robe me grattait et m'agitais dans tous les sens pour qu'elle la retire l'inspecte et me la remette. Ensuite j'éternuai quand elle me maquillait posant mes mains sur mon visage et le frottant rapidement pour faire baver le maquillage.

La femme me regardait de plus en plus méchamment face à mes tentatives puériles de m'échapper à tout cela, mais elle gardait son calme et recommençait ce que je défaisais.

Je fus lavée, parfumée, habillée, maquillée. Avant cela, j'avais du ingurgiter une potion infâme. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'odeur de la crème sur mon corps, mais je me sentais plutôt détendue. Une vieille arriva et je savais ce qui m'attendait quand elle me coucha sur le dos.

Elle m'inspecta, c'était un peu douloureux, elle n'était pas vraiment douce dans ses mouvements, avant de s'écrier que j'étais bien pucelle.

On me remit sur mes pieds et on me poussa.

Je me sentais trop faible pour résister, j'espérais juste que mon père arriverait à temps. Ma bouche était pâteuse et j'avais du mal à parler. Mon esprit s'embrumait comme du brouillard, tout me semblait flou et lointain. J'avais l'impression de flotter à côté de mon corps et je le regardais agir, bouger avec lenteur. J'étais comme anesthésiée gardant juste un brin de lucidité pour avancer telle une automate.

On me plaça couverte d'un voile de la tête au pied auprès d'un homme, enfin lui. Pour le coup, il faisait vieux.

-T'as quel âge ? Articulais-je difficilement, l'esprit confus.

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-25, répondit-il rapidement avant de retourner son attention vers l'homme habillé bizarrement devant nous.

Je voulais répliquer que c'était vieux, mais ça me sembla insurmontable après avoir posé ma question. Alors je laissai tomber. Je regardai voir si mon père allait enfin arriver, mais non.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, j'avais l'impression de tanguer sur mes jambes, c'est là que j'ai senti une poigne se resserrer sur mon bras.

Je grimaçai, mais personne pour le voir.

Le célébrant n'arrêtait pas de parler, ça faisait un ronronnement à mon oreille qui m'endormait encore plus.

Le silence se fit, je compris quand des visages convergèrent vers moi qu'on attendait quelque chose de moi.

C'est là que je sentis sur la gauche une pointe me piquer.

Je sursautais sous la soudaine douleur et tournais la tête. Là se tenait la femme qui m'avait apprêtée et qui me soufflait de dire « Oui ».

Elle avança sa canne de nouveau pour me piquer tout en m'encourageant de faire comme elle.

-Oui, chuchotai-je.

Elle arrêta de me menacer et me fit signe de retourner de nouveau la tête face à moi. Cette dernière dandina dangereusement, j'étais fatiguée.

Il y eut après cela de l'agitation. On me retira mon voile et on me déposa sur plein de coussins. J'avais du mal à rester présente parmi tout cet empressement. Je sentis un courant d'air sur mes jambes, mais j'étais bien trop faible pour relever la tête et regarder la cause.

C'est alors que je vis le visage de cet homme au-dessus de moi qui me scrutait, ses pupilles étaient sombres, son corps commença à prendre appui sur moi. Il était un peu lourd et poussait mes jambes sur le côté quand une douleur déchirante me vrilla le ventre. Je hurlai, dissipant le nuage épais qui entourait ma tête et mes pensées pour laisser place à la souffrance. La sensation d'écartèlement était affreuse, je me sentais déchirée en deux, j'avais mal alors qu'on reposait sur moi m'empêchant de me soustraire à cette terrible torture.

Je me débattis quand je repris complètement mes esprits. Je compris rapidement, je venais de perdre ma virginité cet homme me l'avait volée.

La douleur, la peine, me vrillèrent et mes larmes s'échappèrent, je pleurais.

-Arrête ça, me cracha l'homme au-dessus de moi.

Je déglutis, quand il tira sur mes cheveux pour que je relève mon visage vers lui.

-Arrête ! Ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

J'eus peur qu'il me frappe et je ravalai mes larmes. Quand il vit que je me maîtrisais, il relâcha sa prise et commença à bouger au-dessus de moi.

La douleur fut encore plus importante et il ne s'arrêta pas de s'enfoncer en moi, de me déchirer de l'intérieur. Je serrai les dents pour retenir mes cris et mes pleurs.

J'avais l'impression que cela durait des heures, chaque coup de rein, m'enlevait l'espoir d'un jour heureux, d'un avenir comme j'en avais rêvé.

Il finit par se crisper et je sentis un liquide chaud m'envahir de l'intérieur, maigre chaleur et réconfort dans mon conduit maltraité.

Il se releva et tira le drap sous moi.

Il était souillé de sang.

-Je suis sûr que ton père sera ravi d'avoir la preuve de ton dépucelage. À présent toutes ses tentatives seront vaines, tu es à moi.

Il quitta la pièce et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, incapable de bouger, j'avais encore mal, j'étais perdue.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais avachie sans le moindre mouvement. Quand je repris mes esprits, je me levais et la douleur était encore bien présente. J'eus l'impression de marcher comme un canard, derrière les voilages du lit, je vis plusieurs portes et je tombai par chance sur une salle de bain. Je fis pipi avant de remplir la baignoire d'eau et de commencer à me savonner.

Je me frottai la peau, je voulais tenter de me purifier. Pas un centimètre carré ne passa pas sous le savon, je m'activais à enlever toute trace de son passage. Je pouvais voir ma peau pâle rougir face à mon acharnement, mais rien ne pourrait me faire plus mal. Je devais me laver de tout cela, je voulais plus que tout effacer ces heures de calvaire, les rendre inexistantes. Jamais plus je ne me sentirais propre.

J'avais presque fini quand la femme de tout à l'heure entra.

-Il faut t'habiller ton père est là.

Je sortis presque en trébuchant de la baignoire, je me saisis d'une serviette et me frictionnai rapidement avant de lui arracher les vêtements pour les mettre en toute hâte.

J'allais partir quand elle me retient.

-Il faut te maquiller, tu ne peux pas te présenter comme cela devant ton époux et tu dois mettre un voile quand il y a d'autres hommes.

J'allais protester, mais son regard me dissuada de persister sur cette voie. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait si mon père était là, je rentrerai chez moi.

Je la suivis docilement dans cette grande bâtisse pour atterrir dans un salon. L'homme que j'avais épousé était assis sur un fauteuil. Je fus horrifiée de constater le drap taché en évidence sur la table basse. Je déglutis cherchant mon objectif quand j'aperçus mon père debout, se triturant les mains.

Je pus voir ses yeux s'élargirent et s'embuer quand il me reconnu, je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'habiller comme dans leur tradition. Prise d'une impulsion, je lui sautais au cou et j'enfouis mon visage contre sa clavicule, tout en murmurant des « papa ».

Il me rendit mon étreinte, me demandant doucement si j'allais bien, je hochai la tête sans pour autant le lâcher.

-Sors-moi d'ici, chuchotai-je.

Il allait me répondre quand une voix forte me fit sursauter.

-Isabella, viens ici.

Je ne relâchai pas mon père quand celui-ci le fit, il me repoussa de lui, me tenant à bout de bras ferment, il me fixa intensément avant de murmurer.

-Je suis désolé.

Il m'écarta encore un peu comme s'il me poussait à obéir.

-Papa non, commençais-je à pleurer.

-Je... Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-il alors que cette vieille harpie de femme vient me tirer brusquement et me traîna pour me faire asseoir sans aucune délicatesse par terre à côté de mon époux.

-Monsieur Swan, maintenant que vous avez vu votre fille, vous pouvez partir, j'en prendrai grand soin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Susurra-t-il tout en caressant ma tête.

Je vis mon père poser ses yeux sur moi, comme désolé, il me regarda de manière insistante et je fus convaincue qu'il me demandait de ne pas abandonner qu'il reviendrait.

Je fermai lentement les paupières pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais saisi et il partit sans se retourner.

J'étais statufiée. Je vivais un cauchemar éveillé, avec le maigre espoir qu'un jour mon père me sauverait.

L'homme caressait toujours mes cheveux, alors qu'un couple plus âgé arriva.

Tous deux semblaient souriants.

-Tout s'est bien passé avec l'ambassadeur ? Questionna l'homme.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-Edward, me permettras-tu de faire découvrir la maison à ta jeune épouse ? Interrogea la femme.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Pourquoi pas, mais je veux que Bree vous accompagne.

Elle sourit en se levant et me tendit sa main.

Je ne savais trop quoi faire, mais j'acceptai. Je devais envisager toutes les solutions.

Je venais d'apprendre en 30 secondes le prénom de mon bourreau tout comme celui de ma tortionnaire.

Une fois seules, elle se présenta comme la mère adoptive d'Edward, en réalité elle était sa tante. Ils l'avaient recueilli quand il avait 3 ans après la mort de la sœur de son époux qui vivaient aux États-Unis. Elle hésita un instant avant de me confier que ça n'avait pas toujours été facile pour ce petit orphelin malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait essayé de lui donner.

Je clignais des yeux face à ses informations et je compris un peu mieux pourquoi il avait la peau aussi pâle que la mienne. Nous avions en quelque sorte, les mêmes origines, le même pays alors pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé ? Enfin ça expliquait peut-être juste pourquoi il m'avait choisi moi. Pour notre ressemblance.

Elle me sortit de mes pensées en me décrivant toutes les pièces que nous traversions. Elle m'expliqua comment se déroulait une journée, l'heure des repas, les habitudes de la maison.

Une fois le tour fait, elle me prit les mains et me regarda avec gentillesse.

-Ce qu'on attend de toi Isabella c'est que tu te reposes pour pouvoir porter quand ton corps sera tout à fait apte un bébé. Tu découvriras qu'Edward est homme bon et juste. Tu as de la chance qu'il t'ai choisi.

Je grimaçai, Bree sur ses gardes, j'avais peur de me prendre une claque si je me montrais trop impertinente donc je me tus.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, je pourrai t'aider. J'espère qu'un enfant t'apportera autant de bonheur que l'arrivée d'Edward m'a apporté.

Sur ce, elle me laissa aux bons soins de Bree qui me reconduisit dans la chambre.

-Toi tu restes là.

Elle claqua la porte avant de la verrouiller.

Je vivais un plein cauchemar, malheureusement dans ce pays, cela avait toujours été une possibilité. Je devais réussir à faire face comme mes amies. Je devais attendre que mon père vienne me chercher et le supplier de rentrer aux États-Unis. Cependant avant cela, je devais rester forte intérieurement et ne pas me laisser m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je savais ce qu'il arrivait aux femmes pleurnicheuses, elles se faisaient battre. Plus je serais docile, plus je pourrais endormir leurs suspicions et surtout plus la vie serait facile pour moi. Même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec tout cela, il fallait que je tienne le coup que je me montre forte.

C'est pour cela que quand mon époux pénétra dans la pièce je n'étais pas en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur le lit. Oui j'en avais échappé quelque une, mais je me tenais droite, fière devant la fenêtre.

Il fit un sourire en coin en me dévisageant et s'approcha à pas de loup.

-Tu es une très belle jeune femme Isabella et docile. Je suis plus que content de mon choix. Il faudra que tu t'améliores dans ce qui a trait à l'acte sexuel, mais ton étroitesse compense ton inactivité pour l'instant.

J'étais pétrifiée face à ses mots.

Il avait un sourire carnassier, tout en s'avançant.

-Je n'ai pas encore pu goûter tes lèvres, il y avait urgence tout à l'heure.

Il se pencha sur moi et écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon m'embrassait. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adoptée mais visiblement, il prenait les choses en mains. Il me fit pencher la tête vers l'arrière et nos lèvres se caressèrent. Très vite, je sentis sa langue s'immiscer dans ma bouche et envahir toute ma cavité. La sensation était étrange, mouillée et assez agréable.

Je sentis une crispation dans mon ventre alors qu'une bataille se jouait entre nos langues. Il se détacha enfin de moi et planta ses prunelles dans les miennes. Il me dévisagea un instant.

-As-tu encore mal ? Questionna-t-il abruptement.

Je sourcillai, demandait-il vraiment ce que je soupçonnais.

Je grimaçais en voyant qu'il attendait toujours une réponse. Je devais être honnête et j'acquiesçai faiblement la tête.

Il souffla et se recula, il sembla ennuyé, il réfléchit un instant avant de me regarder.

-Je voulais continuer nos activités, mais en prenant notre temps que tu saches ce qu'il convient de faire, mais je suppose que nous devrons attendre un peu. Enfin, il y a bien d'autres moyens de donner du plaisir à un homme comme avec ta bouche.

J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifiée et ma mâchoire tomba. Merde ! Cela se faisait-il vraiment ? J'en avais entendu parler, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était pour les pervers, pas pour un couple marié.

Il fit un sourire en coin, sa main se porta à mon visage et il souligna ma lèvre inférieure.

-Oui, j'ai très envie de fourrer ma queue dans ta jolie petite bouche chaude et accueillante.

Je serrai instantanément mes mâchoires, rendant ma cavité buccale hermétique. Mon geste le fit rire.

-OK peut-être pas aujourd'hui, tu pourras te contenter de tes mains, mais un jour prochain, je t'apprendrai, sois en sûre.

Il se recula et m'attira à lui pour me faire asseoir sur le lit et se mit face à moi.

-Je vais un peu t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi. Je t'ai choisi pour que tu sois ma femme. Tu porteras mes enfants, tu es peut-être encore un peu jeune pour cela et je ne veux pas prendre trop de risque en ce qui concerne ta santé. Je ferai le nécessaire pour te protéger d'une grossesse jusqu'à tes 18 ans, est-ce que ça te convient ?

J'opinai, je connaissais les risques d'une grossesse à mon âge et je ne pouvais qu'accepter un peu de répit.

-Bien ça ne veut pas dire que nous n'aurons pas une sexualité assidue. J'ai de nombreux besoins et c'est ton rôle de les assouvir. Je veux profiter de ma jolie épouse, je ne désire pas d'autre. Tant que tu me satisfais, tu auras une vie tranquille, facile. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux en journée. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire de ménage ou de lessive, ou encore des repas, les domestiques sont là. J'attends que tu sois prête pour moi à chaque fois que je rentrerai. Je te veux apprêtée et souriante. Plus tu me contenteras, plus tu auras de liberté, enfreins les règles et je peux faire de ta vie un enfer, est-ce clair ?

Je baissai les yeux et opinai faiblement.

-Bien, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il. Plutôt tu te résigneras à moi, plus vite ton quotidien sera agréable. Tu es à moi Isabella, à moi seul, et je dispose de toi à ma guise, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Je déglutis. Puis-je lui dire que je n'appartiens à personne que je ne suis pas un objet ?

Il me regarda un instant. Je me bataillais avec moi-même hésitante à me rebeller. Quand il vit que je ne soufflai mot, son sourire s'agrandit et il posa sa main sur ma joue.

-C'est bien, tu es très docile. J'attends de toi que tu te plies à ma volonté en toute chose. Tu ne veux pas me voir en colère. Sache que tu m'appartiens et que j'userai de toute l'autorité que j'ai sur toi pour te faire obéir. De gré ou de force, mais tu feras ce que je te dis, OK ?

Je baissai le visage en signe de soumission. Ma vie allait être un enfer, tout au mieux misérable si je me résigne.

Il pressa mon menton de son index et son pouce pour me faire relever les yeux et planta ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-Est-ce que c'est bien compris, Isabella. Répéta-t-il sa voix semblait plus dure.

Je fermai les yeux lentement pour acquiescer vu que je ne pouvais bouger la tête.

Il raffermit sa prise.

-Dis-le.

-Oui, murmurai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Il sourit.

-Dis que tu m'appartiens.

Je déglutis, je sentais mon corps pris d'un tremblement.

Ses yeux se durcirent face à mon mutisme et ma lutte interne.

-Je… ma gorge se serra et je n'arrivai pas à prononcer une parole de plus.

Je ne sentis plus le contact de ses doigts sur mon menton, car l'instant d'après sa paume claqua sur ma joue me faisait pivoter la tête. Il ressaisit mon visage pour me faire de nouveau le regarder.

-Je n'ai que très peu de patience Isabella, tu vas vite apprendre à m'obéir sans rechigner, maintenant dis-le.

-Je suis à vous, soufflai-je les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Bien ! Maintenant, sors de ma vue, tu m'as énervé et si tu restes là je risque de te rendre inutilisable pour plusieurs jours et ça ne sera ni dans ton intérêt ni dans le mien.

Il me lâcha et je me levai, reculant du lit, mais je ne savais pas où aller, aurais-je le droit de sortir ?

Il dut voir mon hésitation et soupira tout en désignant un coin de la pièce où un tabouret était accoté au mur.

-Ta place est là-bas quand je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Fais-toi oublier.

Je m'assis et j'attendis, j'étais épuisée émotionnellement. Je voulais me révolter tout en sachant que je n'avais pas la possibilité de m'exprimer de cette façon. Que pourrais-je faire ? Je savais qu'il était capable de ne pas être tendre. Mon père pour une raison obscure ne m'avait pas ramené avec lui. Je devais composer avec tout cela et me préserver un tout petit peu, pas la peine de rajouter sur la liste de la violence.

Je soupirai et m'assis du mieux que je pus, vidant au maximum mon esprit.

Il m'ignora un long moment quand il s'installa au petit secrétaire et sortit un ordinateur et commença à pianoter dessus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, mais c'est un coup frappé à la porte qui me fit sursauter.

Il cria à la personne de rentrer et Bree si je ne me trompe pas, pénétra avec un grand plateau.

-Votre souper, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui indiqua la table basse et elle repartit aussitôt son chargement déposé.

Il s'installa sur un coussin, une fois fait, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans ma direction avant de m'ordonner de venir m'asseoir face à lui.

Nous mangeâmes en silence un long moment, je n'étais pas à l'aise, mais il semblait détendu alors j'étais un peu plus sereine.

Il ne dit rien de tout le repas et quand il eut fini, il me regarda. Instantanément, je reposai ma fourchette et arrêtai également de manger ce qui le fit sourire.

-Tu es très intuitive ma douce, je suis sûr que tu apprends très vite. Donc voici ce qui va se passer. Tout d'abord je t'interdis de sortir de cette chambre sans moi. Si tu dois croiser un autre homme que moi je veux que tu mettes un voile pour te couvrir. Tu me satisfais tu peux demander un privilège. Tu désobéis, tu perds tout confort, est-ce clair ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Être docile en un mot !

-Bien, va à la salle de bain pour te préparer pour la nuit et va te coucher dans le lit.

J'obéis et je fis ma toilette, je pris mon temps, il ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Enfin c'était quand même relatif, car je ne restais pas oisive, je me préparai réellement.

Quand je sortis, la chambre était un peu plus dans la pénombre, je scrutai la pièce sans le voir, je me couchai dans le lit en me recroquevillant sur un côté.

Je commençai à m'assoupir quand je l'entendis rentrer dans la chambre. J'étais déjà à moitié partie. Je l'entendis utiliser la salle de bain et je me réveillai un peu plus quand il se coucha à côté de moi.

Je retiens mon souffle, car j'appréhendais un peu la suite, mais s'il resta un instant sur le dos, je perçus un soupir et des mouvements m'indiquant qu'il se retournait.

Je n'osai bouger ne croyant guère en ma chance, je savais que ça ne serait que de courte durée avant que son statut d'époux reprenne le dessus et qu'il se satisfasse de mon corps. Sauf que je n'étais pas pressée et que je doute qu'il me redonne une nouvelle fois une soupe anesthésiante pour m'endormir à moitié.

Je me réveillai seule le lendemain. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, mais la place à côté de moi était libre.

Je restai dans le lit ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je vis le jour se lever sans toujours connaître la bonne attitude à adopter.

Je m'apprêtais à me rendre à la salle de bain quand Bree entra dans la chambre et déposa un plateau sur la table basse.

-Il faut manger, madame, me souffla-t-elle avant de partir.

J'obéis, j'étais toujours attablée quand elle revient.

-Elle débarrassa et ne dis pas un mot m'ignorant.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je me lavais lentement. Une fois fait, je fis le tour de la pièce pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien, hormis des meubles et une penderie pleine. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Pas un livre, pas de télévision, pas de papier, pas de crayon, peut-être dans le secrétaire, mais celui-ci était fermé à clé.

La journée passa lentement, je fus presque heureuse de voir Bree avec un plateau plus tard.

Il y avait beaucoup de légumes et de fruits, peut-être que je devais en être satisfaite, car je ne peux pas dire que mon activité physique pour l'instant était débordante. Je me sentais étouffée.

Je restai un long moment debout devant la fenêtre à regarder le parc dehors, mais c'était sans vie, c'était triste.

Quand Bree revient, elle m'informa que je devais être prête pour 16 heures tapantes, qu'il fallait que je trouve un ensemble qui me met à mon avantage pour le retour de mon époux.

Je soufflai un peu, mais en même temps ça me donnait matière à penser et un sujet de réflexion. Je mis un temps fou pour trouver une tenue où je me sentirais à l'aise tout en étant élégante. Je me préparai et j'attendis patiemment assise sur un fauteuil que j'avais tiré vers la fenêtre pour admirer le jardin mort.

Dès son arrivée, il braqua ses prunelles sur moi et sourit. Je baissai la tête, je ne savais pas si je devais le saluer ou l'attendre vers la porte. Je partais du principe que je n'avais rien fait de mal qui mériterait une correction et que si ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait de moi, il n'avait qu'à me l'expliquer.

Il ne dit pas un mot et passa directement dans la salle de bain.

Il revient après un moment et s'assit sur le lit. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait posé sa veste, il enlevait ses chaussures. Quand celles-ci furent au sol, il m'appela.

Je dressai la tête à mon nom et il continua.

-As-tu passé une belle journée Isabella ?

J'opinai faiblement de la tête, il n'y avait pas plus ennuyant, mais il devait le savoir. Il sourit avant de taper la place à côté de lui.

-Viens ici.

Je me levai, mes jambes tremblaient légèrement. Je m'assis à son côté.

-Tant que je n'ai pas pleinement confiance en toi, nos soirées vont se dérouler à peu de chose près comme celle-ci. J'attends que tu sois prête quand j'arrive, nous mangerons ensuite et nous discuterons avant d'aller nous coucher.

J'acquiesçai. Il sourit.

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà masturbé ? M'interrogea-t-il, anodin, comme s'il me parlait de météo.

J'écarquillai les yeux face à cette question. Je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffées.

Il rit.

-Je suppose que la réponse est oui. Il se reprit avant d'enchaîner. J'arriverai en moyenne entre 16h et 16H30. Je te veux prête pour moi, j'ai besoin de me détendre en rentrant du travail. Je n'aurais pas toujours la patiente d'attendre que tu sois préparé pour me recevoir, donc tu auras le droit à partir de 16h de commencer à te stimuler. As-tu déjà atteint l'orgasme Isabella ?

Oh mon dieu, j'étais inconfortable et j'avais chaud. Je secouai la tête, malgré tout.

-Bien, tu vas connaître cela très bientôt, si je te laisse le droit de te toucher, je t'interdis de t'emmener jusqu'à la jouissance seule, c'est clair ?

J'opinai encore une fois, ça me semblait tellement improbable alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter à ce sujet.

-OK, déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur le lit.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. NON, pas ça, pas comme cela. Je commençais doucement à panique quand il me fit sursauter.

-Maintenant Isabella ! Ne t'amuse pas à tester ma patience, tu ne gagneras jamais à ce jeu-là.

C'est tremblante que je commençai à me déshabiller, mes gestes étaient lents, je déglutis péniblement me donnant du courage.

Il se leva et se stationna debout au pied du lit, attendant visiblement que je m'allonge.

Une fois déshabillée je me hissai dessus et m'étendis au centre, en tentant de me pelotonner un maximum sur moi-même, je tiens mon coude droit avec ma main gauche, cachant un peu mon anatomie.

Il soupira.

-Mets tes bras le long de ton corps et détends-toi. Je veux juste t'admirer un instant.

Je pris des respirations régulières pour calmer la tempête en moi alors que je pouvais sentir ses yeux balayés mon corps. Je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure, je ne savais pas où regarder. J'étais gênée au-delà du possible.

-Regarde-moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je fixai alors mes prunelles aux siennes, il me détailla, il semblait serein et je me surpris à le dévisager en retour. En toute objectivité, il pouvait être qualifié de beau, enfin s'il n'était pas si vieux. Pas qu'il avait des rides ou aux autres, mais il avait un visage d'homme, une mâchoire très carrée et des yeux verts hypnotisant. Il était grand et semblait bien bâti. C'est quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise doucement que je me mis à rougir réalisant que je le reluquais.

Je mâchouillai mes lèvres alors que mes yeux repentants remontèrent aux siens. Je pus apercevoir son sourire en coin non dupe de ma petite escapade. Je les baissai alors immédiatement.

-Isabella, me rappela-t-il instantanément à l'ordre, regarde-moi.

Je relevai mes paupières pour le voir de toute sa hauteur torse nu, il s'attaquait à son pantalon. C'est fois-ci ce fut de la panique qui m'envahissait. Il allait encore utiliser mon corps pour son plaisir. J'appréhendais instantanément la douleur. Ma respiration s'accéléra comme mon pouls qui tapa plus fort.

Il dut percevoir mon trouble, car il tenta de me tranquilliser.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Isabella. Je suis très satisfait de ton comportement. Je ne compte pas te faire de mal, mais bien tout le contraire.

Il avança vers le lit et grimpa dessus à genou et se tient devant moi. Je n'osais plus baisser les yeux, il était à présent nu lui aussi.

-Montre-moi comment tu t'es déjà caressé ? Susurra-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux, NON. Je me mis à haleter complètement paniquer. Ma main refusait de bouger pour venir me caresser. Je n'étais pas capable. Et j'allais subir ses foudres dans un instant. Je fermai les yeux fortement, il fallait que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

J'attendis les coups ou je ne sais quoi, quand je perçus des mouvements. Il se déplaçait. Je retiens difficilement mes larmes alors que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur se rapprocher de moi.

Une goutte s'échappa. Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Isabella ouvre les yeux.

Je peinai à le faire, ma vue était troublée par les larmes, d'un geste un peu rageur je passai ma main sur mes yeux pour essuyer l'excédent d'eau à l'intérieur. Je pris mon courage et relevait mes prunelles vers lui.

Il était allongé à côté de moi en appui sur un coude et il me fixait. Il attendit d'avoir toute mon attention avant de parler.

-Je ne te punirai pas en ce qui a trait au sexe Isabella. J'ai bon espoir que très vite tu apprécies cela. Je sais que tu es encore jeune, mais tu as déjà un très beau corps de femme.

Il dit cela en passant le bout de ses doigts doucement sur mon ventre, entraînant dans son chemin de la chair de poule sur ma peau.

Il regarda son tracé et il sourit face à ma réaction épidermique.

-Je suis convaincu que tu seras parfaite. Ton pire ennemi c'est ta peur et ton imagination. Ferme les yeux et vide ton esprit.

J'obéis, car s'il m'accordait du répit dans des gestes que je n'étais pas capable d'effectuer, je devais pour autant rester docile et ouverte face aux demandes de mon époux.

Il continua son toucher dans des arabesques aléatoires, il contourna mon sein gauche sans pour autant l'empaumer ou approcher de ma pointe. Sa main glissa sur ma clavicule avant de repartir au sud, je sentis un souffle à ce moment-là sur mon mamelon entraînant en moi des frissons sur toute ma peau.

J'entendis un faible rire émaner de lui face à la réaction de mon corps, bizarrement ce son me fit du bien, je me détendis un peu plus.

Ses doigts tournèrent autour de mon nombril avant de se diriger vers ma hanche et de continuer sur ma cuisse. Il cajola un instant mon genou pour remonter ensuite sur l'intérieur. Cependant, plus il s'approchait de ma féminité, plus je me sentis me raidir.

-Chut, détends toi, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, alors qu'il passa rapidement sur mon intimité sans s'arrêter ce qui me soulagea.

Il vient jouer une nouvelle fois avec ma clavicule, chatouillant la zone, j'émis un petit rire et il posa alors sa paume sur moi pour aller caresser mon épaule et mon bras doucement.

Je me sentais mieux plus détendue que cinq minutes plutôt.

-Voilà tu as juste à ressentir, il faut que tu apprivoises ton corps, ses besoins et ses envies. Tu n'as pas à rougir ou être gênée, tu es magnifique.

Quand il remonta sa main de mon poignet, il vient la glisser dans mon cou et me fit pivoter ma tête vers lui et commença à me picorer les lèvres.

C'était doux et plaisant.

Je me relâchai un peu plus appréciant cette nouvelle caresse.

Son corps se pressa un peu plus contre moi, il était ferme et l'appréhension réapparut aussi sec.

Il dut le sentir, car sa main reprit le survol de mon buste sans appuyer plus ses gestes. Quand je compris qu'il n'irait pas plus loin pour l'instant et je me détendis à nouveau, gagnant encore un peu de répit.

Ses lèvres se moulèrent aux miennes sans cesse. La sensation était bizarre, je n'arrivais pas à fixer ma pensée entre ses doigts partout sur moi et sa bouche qui m'accapare. Ensuite, il se décala de moi et enfouit sa tête contre mon cou. J'étais un peu déçue, car quand il m'embrassait je me sentais un peu moins ridicule, moins immobile qu'à cet instant.

Il s'écarta un peu de moi et me fit un sourire que je lui rendis. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur pour le coup, il est doux et gentil. C'était juste inespéré. Je ne m'étais pas imaginée à autant d'attention et de patience.

J'étais encore plus confuse face à cela. Je ne m'attendais justement pas à cela. J'étais prête, enfin non, je croyais que je devrais subir des attaques sexuelles, mais là c'était tout le contraire.

Je ne voulais pas aimer cela, je ne voulais pas désirer qu'il continue à me toucher, je ne voulais pas le trouver beau. Je ne le voulais pas et j'échouai.

Tout doucement, à chaque nouveau mouvement envahissant un peu plus mon intimité, il reprenait ses caresses superficielles comme pour me calmer.

Il arriva au moment où il bascula son corps au-dessus du mien.

Il le posa en appui et en se retenant sur ses coudes. Je pouvais sentir son désir coller à mon ventre. C'était dur et assez imposant. Une crainte m'envahit, car je trouvais qu'il était gros, mais il m'avait déjà prise donc je savais que ça rentrerait, par contre, j'avais des doutes sur la souffrance. Si je savais pertinemment que la première fois était la plus douloureuse, j'avais peur, malgré tout, d'avoir mal.

Il caressa doucement mon visage, comme pour me détendre. Il bougea son bassin ce qui fit glisser son érection contre mon centre. Il se frictionna à moi et je fus surprise d'apprécier cette caresse. C'était moins intime que ses mains sur moi, j'avais du mal à comprendre les signaux de mon corps.

Il m'embrassa avec ardeur et je fus surprise de sentir mes bras se relever d'eux-mêmes pour l'enlacer. Je freinai mon geste et je reposai bien à plat mes paumes sur le lit. Il se recula et sourit non dupe.

Il me fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il créait une friction entre nous. Il scruta mon visage, ses iris étaient sombres et remplis de ce que je supposais de désir.

-Tu vois ma belle que du plaisir, chuchota-t-il.

Il se pencha sur le côté pour rester en appui uniquement sur un coude alors que de son autre main libérée il caressa ma peau.

Il vient ensuite la déposer sur ma cuisse avant de me susurrer.

-Écarte bien tes jambes, ça sera plus facile pour toi.

Je m'exécutai, non pas sans déglutir péniblement. Il passa sa main sur mon intimité et me cajola un instant avant de prendre sa virilité dans ses doigts et de la présenter à mon entrée.

Il poussa un peu en moi avant de reposer son coude à côté de ma tête et de balayer mes cheveux vers l'arrière. Il me scruta et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Tout en disant cela, il poussa en moi. Je sentis ma chair s'écarter sous son intrusion. Il n'arrêta pas sa progression, c'était inconfortable, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était réellement douloureux.

Quand il eut fini de pousser en moi, sa tête tomba à côté de la mienne, sa respiration était saccadée comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. J'étais pétrifiée. Il n'avait presque pas bougé et pourtant semblait à bout de souffle.

Il resta un instant figer. Je me surpris à ce que mon corps tolère son membre si fortement érigé. Il vient alors reposer ses lèvres contre les miennes, tout en levant son bassin. La sensation fut étrange, comme un vide qui se créait après son passage, mais il revient poussant en moi ce qui me fit hoqueter.

Il se recula et me dévisagea.

-Ça va ?

Je hochai la tête avant de m'en rendre compte : pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu non ? Il aurait peut-être arrêté, mais je devais avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment mal. C'était juste des sensations inédites.

Il refit le geste, se mouvant en moi, d'abord doucement puis un peu plus vite.

C'est alors qu'il gémit.

-Putain ce que je te sens bien autour de moi, c'est divin.

Un étrange sentiment de fierté m'envahit. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas briller de savoir-faire vu que j'étais immobile depuis le début.

Sa main se faufila sur ma cuisse et il la remonta contre sa hanche et je fus surprise qu'il puisse s'immiscer encore un peu plus loin en moi.

Il gémit de nouveau et de moi-même juste pour tester je redressai mon autre jambe.

Je pus voir un sourire naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait en appui sur ses mains qui étaient vers ma tête. Il continua ses mouvements en moi. Je pouvais sentir ma poitrine se ballotter sous ses coups. Cependant, ce n'était toujours pas douloureux. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, bizarre peut-être.

Alors qu'il gardait un rythme dans ses gestes contre moi, je pouvais voir sa respiration changer tout comme la mienne qui avait besoin de plus d'air pour subir ses assauts répétés.

Bien vite, ses aller-retour furent un peu plus désordonnés, il serra les mâchoires avant de se crisper et de gémir. Je sentis une chaleur se répandre en moi. C'était spécial.

Il reposa son corps sur le mien, son souffle reprit doucement un rythme plus lent avant qu'il se détache de moi.

Je gémis d'inconfort. Il me fit un genre de sourire désolé.

Il se leva et me regarda avant de partir vers la salle de bain

Il revient avec un verre d'eau et prit quelques choses dans son sac.

-J'allais oublier. Je t'ai acheté une pilule de lendemain, je suis contre les préservatifs. J'ai pu avoir une micropilule pour les autres jours. Tu dois la prendre à heures fixes et ne jamais l'oublier, mais je te le rappellerai.

J'opinai et je me saisis du cachet qu'il me tendit. Je redoutais une grossesse plus que tout.

Peu après Bree nous apporta le dîner et nous mangeâmes en silence avant de nous coucher.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et travailla sur son ordinateur sans me porter plus attention. Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, il était déjà parti et une journée tout aussi ennuyeuse que la vieille s'écoula.

Je fus surprise d'être impatiente qu'il rentre. Je m'ennuyai vraiment beaucoup en journée. Quand il rentra, il prit une nouvelle fois possession de mon corps de la même manière. C'était doux. Les trois jours suivants furent exactement pareils. Je ne faisais rien, ne sortait pas de ses quatre murs et je me laissai faire quand il rentrait.

C'est seulement au bout d'une semaine qu'il commença à me parler pendant le dîner.

-Que lisais-tu avant de venir vivre ici ?

Drôle de manière d'évincer le problème du kidnapping.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui dire que j'aimais particulièrement Jane Austin. Il acquiesça de la tête et finit son repas sans plus un mot.

Le lendemain, je fus ébahie quand il me tendit un exemplaire d'orgueil et préjugé.

Je fus tellement étonnée et contente que je me retiens de me jeter à son cou d'une joie soudaine. Enfin, il du voir mon ravissement par la mine épanouie que je devais afficher.

Il m'entraîna sur le lit tout en m'embrassant.

Il me déshabilla lentement comme il le faisait toujours, mais pour la première fois, il me demanda, ou me supplia, j'en étais sûre vu le ton de sa voix.

- Touche-moi.

Sans réfléchir, je posai mes doigts sur sa peau qui fut étonnement douce. Il ronronna contre mon cou et continua ses caresses.

15 jours après, il revient avec un bloc note et un crayon. Cette fois-ci je ne me retiens pas et lui sautais au cou ce qui le fit rire. Dès cet instant, il me parla plus. Il me racontait ce qu'il faisait comme travail. Comment son oncle et sa tante avaient pris soin de lui aux décès de ses parents.

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais là et si mon père et ma mère me manquaient et que je pleurais encore leur perte, dès 14 heures de l'après-midi j'étais plus qu'impatiente qu'il rentre.

Je voulais l'entendre me parler de sa journée. J'étais impatiente voir ce qu'il m'avait ramené, car tous les jours à présent il revenait avec une surprise pour moi. Je voulais aussi qu'il me touche, si j'avais du mal à interpréter encore les sensations de mon corps, je commençais de plus en plus à apprécier ce moment de tendresse qu'il m'offrait et le regarder si comblé quand il se déversait en moi, m'apportait un certain soulagement.

Il me guidait pendant l'acte, multipliant doucement les possibilités dans la recherche du bien-être. Cependant, ce fut seulement au bout de 2 mois que je réussis à atteindre ce qu'il appelait l'orgasme. C'était vraiment très spectaculaire comme sensation. Les frissons partout sur le corps qui se crispe avant de ressentir cet intense soulagement des muscles. J'avais beaucoup aimé et il avait semblé encore plus comblé.

Il m'en promit plein d'autres ce qui me fit rougir et il se moqua de moi gentiment face à mes joues colorées.

J'étais complètement perdue face à cette nouvelle vie. J'étais recluse dans une chambre, voyant seulement Bree pour mes dîners et mon époux pour la soirée. Il avait dû s'absenter quelques soirs pour des repas d'affaires et il m'avait promis qu'un jour je l'accompagnerais.

Le lendemain de mon orgasme, c'était un dimanche, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais dans mes jours, hormis les fins de semaine où il passait un peu plus de temps avec moi, mais pas tout son temps non plus.

Ce jour-là il me demanda de me préparer. Il m'aida à recouvrir mes cheveux et m'apprit que nous allions descendre dîner avec sa tante et son oncle. Je n'étais pas cachée de la tête au pied, mais presque. Juste mon visage était découvert pour que je puisse manger sans encombre.

Il me donna des consignes et me précisa que toute contestation ou comportement inappropriés entraînerait la perte immédiate d'un de mes privilèges : un livre, les feuilles ou tout autre acquis.

J'avais accumulé une belle bibliothèque, j'avais un journal intime, j'avais accès à du papier et des feutres si je voulais dessiner, mais je n'étais pas très bonne. Je possédais également un lecteur mp3. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix pour l'instant, j'avais que quelques morceaux enregistrés dans l'appareil, mais tous les soirs il le branchait et en rajoutait.

J'étais devenue accro à ces petits privilèges et je comptais bien les garder. C'était la seule chose qui me tenait occupée pendant mes longues journées.

Le dîner avec le couple se passa sans encombre. J'écoutais principalement, ça me fit un bien fou de sortir de mes quatre murs et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, il me proposa une balade dans le jardin après le repas.

Il me dit combien il était fier de moi, de mon comportement et qu'il était plus heureux que jamais de son choix.

Les mois s'écoulèrent et bientôt tous les dimanches je pouvais profiter du jardin en sa présence. Hormis Bree qui m'apportait mes repas, je n'avais encore jamais passé de temps seule avec une autre personne que lui. C'était bizarre, mais du coup, je devenais de mauvaise humeur quand il était en retard ou avait un dîner.

Ma mine soi-disant boudeuse le faisait rire.

Nous avions, je suppose, un certain équilibre. J'avais un intérêt particulier pour la lecture et je pouvais m'y consacrer de nombreuses heures. Il m'avait même donné une tablette numérique où il me téléchargeait des livres en entier. Il m'apprenait également les plaisirs qu'offrait une sexualité épanouie et me faisait découvrir sans cesse de nouvelles choses.

La seule ombre, ce qui me déplaisait le plus et que je trouvais juste ridicule, c'est quand il m'achetait des vêtements. Il voulait que je fasse un défilé pour lui. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'un déshabillé ou d'une jolie robe, car je n'avais pas vraiment l'opportunité de les porter. La plupart du temps en sa présence j'étais nue ou en peignoir, alors à quoi bon ? Et dès que je sortais de la chambre, il ne restait que mon visage découvert.

Enfin, je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je préférais un livre à une robe. Il semblait heureux de me voir parader devant lui avec ses achats.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois défilèrent. Une routine c'était mise en place, avec tous les jours un nouveau privilège, un peu plus de liberté ou toutes les petites choses qui rendaient ma vie plus confortable.

Ce dernier soir, il était très excité, il revient avec une jolie robe qu'il me fit porter après m'avoir tendrement pris, longtemps, cherchant mon plaisir.

Une fois apprêté, il me couvrit avec un long manteau et m'invita à le suivre. Je fus surprise quand il nous dirigea directement vers une voiture.

Il me sourit tout en tenant fermement ma main dans la sienne.

-Où va-t-on ? Me risquais-je à demander.

Il embrassa la paume de ma main et me dit tendrement.

-Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, tu as 16 ans, je pensais que nous pourrions aller fêter cela au restaurant.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous le choc. Cela voulait dire que ça faisait presque un an que j'étais enfermée dans cette chambre. Un peu moins d'un an que nous étions mariés.

Il semblait rayonnant me tenant bien fermement à son bras.

Une fois assis à une table reculée. Il choisit pour nous notre dîner et me servit un verre de vin en attendant le repas.

Il me raconta l'histoire du lieu où nous étions, un des plus vieux restaurants de la ville. C'était chic et feutré.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, il me parla beaucoup, de tout de rien, m'interrogeant sur mes dernières lectures avant de m'annoncer qu'il avait des surprises pour moi.

Je me trémoussais impatiente.

Il sourit.

-À présent, tu as le droit de sortir de la chambre quand tu veux du moment que tu restes dans la demeure.

-Je peux aller dans le jardin quand je veux et seule ? Demandai-je incrédule.

Il acquiesça et sourit.

-Je pense aussi qu'Esmée sera contente de déjeuner avec toi.

Je souris grandement.

-J'ai supposé également que tu pourrais prendre des cours. Esmée a fait des études de beaux-arts, si ça t'intéresse, elle pourrait t'en parler. Mais c'est toi qui choisit, si tu veux apprendre un instrument, une matière tu n'as qu'à décider.

-La littérature, soufflai-je sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

Il rit.

-Évidemment.

Je rayonnais face à cette annonce. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que je pourrais de nouveau apprendre et avoir un semblant de vie normale. J'étais presque sur mon nuage quand il posa une boîte à côté de moi.

Je clignai des yeux.

-Un cadeau, dit-il en poussant le contenant vers moi.

Je rougis avant de murmurer.

-Encore !

Je défis pour découvrir une très jolie chaîne avec comme pendentif un E. C'était très fin et bien travaillé.

Je souris et il me le prit des mains en me demandant.

-Je peux.

Il vient mettre le bijou à mon cou avec difficulté avec le voile puis m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres avant de retourner à sa place.

Il sourit et commença à se trémousser sur son siège.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ça va ?

-J'ai envie de faire pipi, souffla-t-il comme un aveu.

-Il n'y a pas de toilettes ici, riais-je ne comprenant pas son inconfort.

Il releva un sourcil en me regardant et il sembla s'apaiser. Il me fit un baiser sur le front en me soufflant :

-Je reviens de suite, ne bouge pas.

J'opinais, mais il était déjà parti à grands pas vers l'arrière du restaurant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de tourner la tête que je vis un homme fondre sur moi. Je reconnus avec peine mon père qui sans me laisser un instant, me tira de la banquette et me fit sortir du restaurant avant de nous engouffrer dans une voiture et de démarrer à toute allure.

Il me regarda de la tête au pied et me questionna.

-Ça va ?

-Euh oui dis-je malaise. J'étais un peu perdue.

Heureuse de le voir malgré tout, mais je ressentis une douleur intense quand je compris qu'il m'avait terriblement manqué. Cependant, je ne saisissait pas son attitude. Et là je commençai à m'inquiéter, Edward allait paniquer et me chercher.

-Papa, il faut faire demi-tour, Edward va se demander où je suis ?

Il me dévisagea, de la souffrance dans le regard.

-Bella ma chérie, je ne te laisserai pas retourner là-bas, c'est fini mon cœur repose toi.

Je clignai des yeux, mais que me disait-il ?

Il roula encore un long moment et m'emmena dans un bâtiment avec plein de gens. Je n'arrêtais pas de me triturer les doigts, inquiète pour Edward et je n'étais pas sûre que ma tenue soit adéquate.

Il soupira de nombreuses fois face à mon attitude.

Il me dirigea dans des couloirs avant d'ouvrir une porte où un homme se tenait derrière un bureau.

-Nous voici pour enregistrer une plainte pour … il perdit ses mots alors que je me cachais derrière lui.

Il fronça ses sourcils en me dévisageant.

-Qu'as-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit approprié d'être avec un homme dans un si petit espace, je …

-Je vais chercher ma collègue, me coupa l'individu et il sortit.

Une femme rentra et se présenta à moi, je ne retiens pas l'information, trop préoccupée par tout ce qui se passait et l'angoisse qu'allait ressentir Edward quand il trouverait la place vide, serait-il en colère contre moi ?

Elle me parla un long moment après avoir fait sortir mon père, elle me posait plein de questions et je ne comprenais pas la moitié. Mon esprit un peu embrouillé par tous ces changements. J'avais des maux de tête, tout tanguait en moi. Je m'impatientais et je finis par lui demander.

-Quand est-ce qu'Edward arrive me chercher ?

Elle soupira et sortit en me disant qu'elle allait retrouver mon père.

J'entendis des voix peu après devant la porte, j'écoutais.

-Comment ça, ça ne sert à rien de portée plainte ? S'énerva mon père.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Monsieur, mais votre fille n'est pas en mesure pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous savez, c'est courant dans ce genre d'affaires, les filles subissent un tel conditionnement qu'elles perdent leur propre repère, ajoutez à cela le syndrome de Stockholm, je ne serai pas étonnée que si vous lui posiez la question, elle vous réponde qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

-Non ce n'est pas possible ! Cracha mon père.

-La seule chose à faire c'est de lui laisser du temps, de lui redonner goût à la vie.

Mon père la remercia avant d'ouvrir la porte et me demanda de me joindre à lui.

Nous marchâmes un peu. J'étais troublée. Il rentra dans un autre grand bâtiment et alla à l'accueil.

On nous fit patienter et une femme arriva et se présenta comme médecin.

Ils m'expliquèrent que j'allais passer quelques jours ici pour évaluer ma santé. Je fus heureuse que ce soit uniquement des femmes. Avant de partir, je demandai à mon père.

-Tu diras à Edward où je suis.

Il me regarda désolé avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de partir.

Je me retrouvai dans une chambre blanche stérile, de nouveau dans quatre murs. Je réitérai ma demande auprès de tout le personnel.

Quand est-ce qu'Edward allait venir me chercher ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, mais je n'osais plus poser la question, car j'avais l'impression que l'on me grondait du regard quand je m'inquiétais à propos de mon époux.

Je devais rester toute la journée, une dame venait me parler pendant une heure. J'avais la visite tous les jours de mes parents, mais je n'avais pas le droit de sortir. Edward me manquait, ses attentions, mes privilèges, ses caresses me manquaient. Passer d'un orgasme minimum par jour à plus rien, était vraiment dur. J'avais bien essayé de me caresser, mais ce n'était pas pareil et je n'avais pas le droit de toute manière d'aller jusqu'à la jouissance. J'étais frustrée, contrariée et un peu perdue.

Je voulais Edward, je désirais voir son regard fier de moi et j'aimais quand il cherchait à me faire plaisir, je devenais accro à ses surprises.

C'est une nouvelle infirmière qui m'apporta un peu d'espoir : Alice. Elle était très vive et rigolote. J'osais donc lui demander son aide pour faire savoir à mon mari où j'étais.

Elle me promit de faire tout son possible pour que je retrouve le sourire.

Deux jours après, c'est des éclats de voix dans le couloir qui me sortit de ma léthargie.

-Où est-elle ?

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, sortez, hurla mon père plus fort.

-C'est ma femme.

-Non c'est de ma fille dont vous avez abusé.

-Où est-elle ? Rugit la voix qui m'avait tant manqué.

-Partez.

Un silence se fit, je dus tendre l'oreille pour comprendre la suite.

-Ça fait un mois que vous me l'avez arraché, un mois que vous essayez de lui retourner le cerveau. Je sais qu'elle me réclame, alors rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez ou vous voulez. Je ne repartirai pas sans ma femme, c'est clair ?

Un tumulte se fit entendre et je m'énervai sur ma porte pour la déverrouiller sans succès quand enfin elle s'ouvrit et je découvris Edward de l'autre côté.

-Isabella, s'écria-t-il en me réceptionnant dans ses bras.

Je me callai contre lui.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais venir me chercher, lui reprochais-je.

-Je sais, excuse-moi, je suis là maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus jamais, je te le promets.


	6. Hostage

**The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest :**

**Titre :** **Hostage**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. **

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hostage**: _(logement : en vieux français dérivant du mot hostis : ennemis/étranger)_

**-Je suis bien à la résidence Cullen? **

**-Oui,** répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la caméra de surveillance à l'entrée de notre propriété.

**-J'ai une livraison pour vous, à remettre en main propre. **M'annonça le livreur.

**-Je vous ouvre, remontez l'allée jusqu'à la maison. **

**-Bien madame. **

**-Alice tu peux aller accueillir le livreur, il doit s'agir de ma commande de tissus que j'attends**. Lui demandai-je alors que je terminai la découpe du patron qui allait me servir pour la robe de cocktail que Sulpicia Volturi, la femme du patron de mon mari, venait de me commander.

**-Bien sûr maman**. Répondit-elle. Je l'entendis dévaler les marches à une allure folle.

**-Fais attention tu vas finir par y laisser une cheville dans cet escalier. **

**-T'inquiète M'man, et avec un peu de chance je pourrais me faire soigner par le docteur Hale. **

**-Chérie d'une part il est marié et père de famille, de plus il est pédiatre pas généraliste ni même urgentiste. Ton père a beau te traîter en petite fille, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu l'es. **

**-Je n'ai que dix sept ans maman, je ne suis pas non plus une adulte. **

**-Oui raison de plus ma chérie**. Elle ouvrit la porte en même temps qu'elle me signifia:

**-Un jour je m'appellerai Alice Cullen Hale, maman. Souviens-toi de ce jour. **

**-Reculez et restez calme,** entendis-je alors qu'Alice poussa un cri strident et paniqué. Mon instinct de mère m'indiqua que ce n'était pas anodin. Je lâchai mon travail et me précipitai jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

La scène que j'y découvris me glaça les sangs. Un jeune homme de l'âge d'Alice, voire à peine plus âgé, braquait sur ma fille un énorme pistolet. Il était très fin, pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Les cheveux brun cuivrés qui partaient dans tous les sens. Les joues creuses et le regard rougis et hagard. Il avait l'air de porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

**-Alice**, criai-je en me précipitant sur elle.

**-Ne bougez pas madame Cullen. Je ne vous veux pas de mal mais si vous m'y obligez je n'hésiterai pas**. Dicta-t-il tremblant de toute part et complètement affolé.

**-Calmez-vous jeune homme,** tentais-je de l'apaiser. Il paraissait à bout de nerfs, de force, il était véritablement épuisé.

**-Faites ce que je vous dis**, hurla-t-il subitement. Il était instable en plus de tout le reste. Il faudrait éviter de l'agacer si l'on ne voulait pas que cela tourne au carnage.

**-Je ferai ce que vous souhaitez, mais calmez-vous je vous en prie. Vous nous faites peur et ma fille est terrifiée.** Argumentais-je alors qu'Alice pleurait à quelques mètres à peine de moi.

**-Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici?**

**-Non,** répondis-je honnêtement.

**-Bien dans ce cas dirigez-vous dans le salon**, commanda-t-il.

**-D'accord, mais laissez-moi consoler et rassurer ma fille. **

**-Non!** Cria-t-il de nouveau. Ce qui fit sursauter ma fille qui redoubla ses sanglots. **Avancez!**

**-Bien j'y vais**. Annonçais-je le plus calmement possible alors que j'étais au bord de la panique moi aussi.

**-Suis ta mère, mais reste quelques pas derrière elle,** lui ordonna-t-il.

**-Fais tout ce qu'il te dit ma chérie. **

**-Maman, j'ai peur.** Sanglota-t-elle.

**-Je sais mon cœur, je sais mais sois forte et tout ira bien. **

Je n'étais pas vraiment persuadée de ce que j'avançai mais il fallait qu'elle me sente confiante pour ne pas craquer. Ma fille est une forte tête, avec un tempérament vif, mais tout ceci n'est qu'une façade pour ne pas se laisser submerger par sa sensibilité. C'est une adolescente.

**-Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le sofa. Toi aussi, **nous intima-t-il.

Alice se précipita dans mes bras puis elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Pour l'apaiser j'entrepris de lui caresser les cheveux comme je le faisais si souvent lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Notre cambrioleur s'installa dans le fauteuil de Carlisle et se prit la tête dans ses mains dont l'une d'elles était encombrée de son arme. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ni même ce qu'il voulait. Il semblait réfléchir sur la conduite à tenir, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je voie ses épaules tressauter et entendis un reniflement. Il semblait être si perdu, si désespéré.

-**Jeune ho...** Le carillon du portail retentit dans la maison.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est?** Demanda-t-il en sursautant pointant de nouveau son arme sur nous.

Je serrai mes bras autour de ma fille, dans l'impossible espoir de la fondre en moi pour la protéger. Le carillon retentit une seconde fois, l'énervant d'avantage.

-**C'est quoi ça? Vous attendez quelqu'un?**

**-Ce doit être le livreur, j'attends une commande. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous ai ouvert j'ai cru que vous m'apportiez cette livraison. **

**- Débarrassez-vous-en!** M'ordonna-t-il.

**-Je dois aller jusqu'au bureau pour le faire. **

**-Toi viens ici!** Ordonna-t-il à Alice.

**-Non, maman.** Paniqua ma fille. Le carillon retentit une seconde fois.

**-Maintenant !** s'énerva-t-il.

-**Fais ce qu'il te demande ma chérie, je suis là. **

**-Mais maman.**

**-Alice écoute-moi sans discuter s'il te plaît.** Elle se leva et avança de quelques pas, il l'avait anticipé et l'avait rejoint, puis il passa son bras non armé autour de son cou et me dicta.

**-Attention à vous madame Cullen, ne jouez pas les héroïnes. **

**-Je n'en ferai rien mais ne lui faites pas de mal.** **Je vous en supplie.**

**-Faites-le partir, s'il vous plaît!** Répliqua-t-il seulement. Ce garçon était un paradoxe, il était agressif une seconde et la suivante il montrait des signes d'éducation et de courtoisie.

Je me dirigeais dans mon bureau, il me suivit avec ma fille entre ses mains.

**-Oui** répondis-je.

-**Madame Cullen j'ai une livraison pour vous. **

**-Je, **je regardai le malfaiteur, il me fit un signe de tête. Je ne savais pas si l'on venait bien de se comprendre donc c'est la peur au ventre que je répondis.

**-Je vous ouvre, venez jusqu'à la maison et déposez le colis sur le perron, je ne peux pas sortir pour le moment. **

**-Je suis désolé madame Cullen mais j'ai besoin d'une signature**. Je voyais le jeune homme contrarier, se crisper. **D'accord je sors**. Répliquai-je en appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture du portail. **Ne paniquez pas, je vais signer, récupérer mon colis et rentrer sans même qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. **

**-Vous avez plutôt intérêt madame Cullen, car moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre contrairement à vous. **

La menace était parfaitement claire et je n'allais certainement pas risquer la vie de ma fille et pas celle du livreur non plus. Cependant je m'inquiétais sérieusement car je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il nous voulait et il était émotionnellement très instable. Sans compter sur sa dernière révélation, qui me terrifiait au plus haut degré.

J'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsque la fourgonnette se gara devant le perron. Le livreur en descendit puis ouvrit la porte arrière pour en sortir le rouleau de tissu que j'attendais. Il monta les quelques marches pour arriver devant moi. Il me remit son bon de commande avec un stylo afin que je signe, ce que je fis.

**-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée**, déclara-t-il en reprenant le bon et s'en retournant à son véhicule. Je pris la pièce de tissu qu'il avait déposée contre une des colonnes du perron puis rentrais chez moi, dans mon enfer.

**-Merci,** me gratifia le jeune homme**. Retournons dans le salon.** Il lâcha ma fille qui encore une fois vint se réfugier contre moi et toutes deux enlacées nous retournâmes dans la pièce qu'il nous avait indiquée en le précédent.

Une fois installés à nos places précédentes, il laissa son arme reposer sur sa cuisse et se massa les tempes. Je ne savais pas si en le questionnant je l'énerverai ou pas, mais l'attente et la tension devenaient insupportables.

**-Excusez-moi jeune homme. Mais que nous voulez-vous? Si vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de nous je pourrais vous aider.**

**-Vous allez m'aider madame Cullen. Je voudrais que vous appeliez votre mari. **

**-Vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal?** Demandai-je imaginant le pire.

**-Pas s'il fait ce que je lui demande. Et ce n'est pas à lui que je ferais du mal en tout cas pas directement.** Alice se raidit dans mes bras, elle avait cessé de pleurer et j'avais peur qu'elle recommence à l'allusion que venait de proférer notre preneur d'otage.

-**N'y aurait-il pas un autre moyen de vous satisfaire? Nous pouvons vous payer si vous le désirez, j'ai accès au coffre de la maison.**

**-Ce n'est pas pour de l'argent madame, en tout cas pas pour moi**. Il me lança le téléphone sans fil qu'il avait prit dans le couloir et me dicta de nouveau. **Appelez votre mari et mettez le haut parleur, s'il vous plait.**

C'est tremblante que je composais le numéro du service de Carlisle. Après trois tonalités une voix féminine me répondit.

**-Service cancérologie de l'hôpital de Chicago bonjour. **

**-Bonjour, je suis madame Cullen, me serait-il possible d'avoir mon mari, je vous prie?**

**-Oh Esmé, comment allez-vous? C'est Marie. **

**-Bonjour Marie. Je suis désolée mais c'est très urgent pourrais-je avoir Carlisle rapidement je vous prie. **

**-Euh, oui je vous le passe tout de suite, patientez une seconde**. Déclara t-elle soucieuse.

Je n'étais jamais aussi directive en temps normal. J'essayais d'être courtoise avec tout le monde en général, mais aujourd'hui je devais couper court, car cela aurait pu prendre cinq minutes au mieux avant d'avoir Carlisle.

**-Oui chérie?** Répondit la voix si familière et réconfortante de mon époux.

-**Carlisle**, ma voix trahit mon état car c'est avec des trémolos que j'avais prononcé le prénom de mon époux.

**-Que se passe t-il?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-**Docteur Cullen, ici Edward Masen. **

**-Edward? Que fais-tu chez moi? **

**-Je tiens en joue votre épouse et votre fille. **

**-Edward, je sais que la nouvelle que je viens de t'annoncer est abominable, mais ma famille n'a rien à voir là dedans. **

**-Vous ne savez rien de ce que je peux ressentir !** S'emporta Edward. **C'est ma mère qui est en train de mourir dans l'une de vos chambres parce que vous refusez de l'opérer**.

**-Edward, soit raisonnable. L'état de ta mère ne permet pas l'opération. **

**-Ce n'est pas l'état de ma mère qui ne le permet pas, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas l'argent pour l'opération. Je vous ai entendu parler avec l'autre médecin ! **Cria-t-il**. Ne me demandez pas d'être raisonnable! Mon père est mort sur cette saleté de plateforme afin de payer cette foutue opération et tout ça pour rien. Je ne vous laisserai pas abandonner ma mère. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, et j'en ai rien à foutre des conséquences. **

**-Edward, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Faire du mal à ma famille ne t'aidera en rien.**

**-Si ma mère meurt, votre famille y passera. Faites le nécessaire et je viendrais pour que vous puissiez prélever un de mes reins.** Puis il raccrocha balança le combiné sur le fauteuil de Carlisle et tourna en rond comme un lion en cage, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

J'avais sentis que ce petit avait subi des malheurs mais entendre son histoire m'a littéralement brisé le coeur. Il en était arrivé à nous prendre en otage en désespoir de cause et malgré ma situation j'avais de la peine pour lui et surtout je comprenais son geste. C'était un geste noble, précieux. Il se battait pour sauver sa mère.

**-Merde, merde et merde !** Hurla-t-il en renversant tous les bibelots qui se trouvaient sur le bahut.

**- Edward, s'il te plaît calme-toi. **

**-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme!** Cria-t-il toujours autant en colère, agitant son arme dans ma direction.

**-Je te comprends Edward, je t'assure que je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. **

**-Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. Que vais-je faire si elle aussi elle m'abandonne ? **

**-Je sais, Edward, c'est effroyable tout ça. Mais si Carlisle a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'opérer à cause de la faiblesse de son état, fais-lui confiance. **

**-Vous n'étiez pas là. Il a essayé de plaider ma cause, mais celui qu'il a appelé Aro a dit que l'hôpital ne faisait pas dans le social, que la charité ne payait pas les salaires et les charges de l'hôpital. Que dois-je comprendre? Dites-moi? **

**-Aro manque de diplomatie, je te le concède...**

**-Maman, Aro est une tirelire ambulante**, me coupa Alice.

**-Chérie, tu n'aides pas là. **

**-Maman, il va perdre sa mère. Que ferais-tu si c'était, papa, Emmett ou moi? **

Elle avait raison, mais je ne pense pas que le dire ouvertement devant Edward était une bonne chose. Cela le conforterait dans sa position et malgré tout c'était sur nous, sur elle, qu'il braquait son arme.

**-Je ferai tout ce que je pourrais** répondis-je honnêtement.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, stoppant le temps. Edward le regarda sonner, la peur au ventre. Cela se voyait.

**-Veux-tu que je réponde?** Lui demandai-je.

**-Oui, allez-y s'il vous plaît**.

Je me levais et attrapais le combiné.

**-Oui. **

**-Chérie c'est moi. Vous allez bien?**

**-Oui, il ne nous a pas fait de mal. **

**-Le haut parleur!** Commanda Edward. Je m'exécutais.

**-Chéri? Pour la mère d'Edward qu'en est-il vraiment? **

**-Elle est extrêmement faible.**

**-Y a-t-il une possibilité qu'elle puisse subir cette intervention? **

**-Pour être totalement honnête, elle a une chance sur cinq de s'en sortir. **

**-Je vois. **

**-Edward tu m'entends?** Demanda mon époux.

**-Oui je vous entends docteur.** Répondit-il abattu.

**-Edward j'ai été obligé de prévenir les autorités. Ils ne vont pas tarder. Rends-toi sans résistance et ils m'ont promis qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal. **

**-Vous êtes bien naïf docteur. **

-**Edward je te promets que si tu ne fais pas de mal à ma famille, nous ne porterons pas plainte. Mais arrête ça maintenant avant que les choses dégénèrent. **

**-Une chance sur cinq? **

**-Oui Edward, une sur cinq. Tu devrais profiter de ta mère et du temps qu'il lui reste. **

**-Opérez-là docteur. **

**-Edward ce n'est pas raisonnable. **

**-Je m'en fous d'être raisonnable. Opérez-là, je vous dis! Rappelez quand le bloc sera prêt et j'arriverai.**

**-Ed...** il coupa avant que Carlisle puisse répondre.

**-Il doit l'opérer, il doit la sauver. **

**-Une chance sur cinq c'est peu Edward. **

**-C'est toujours mieux qu'aucune vous ne croyez pas?** Que répondre à ça.

A sa place que ferai-je? Comme lui je m'attacherai à l'espoir de cette minuscule chance aussi infime soit-elle. Mais il y avait une autre variable à prendre en compte et pas une des moindres. Carlisle n'était pas le chef de l'hôpital et connaissant Aro je savais qu'il ne fléchirait pas devant le chantage.

-**Edward, tu oublies que ce n'est pas Carlisle le décisionnaire et Aro n'est pas un cœur tendre. **

**-Je m'en fous, il n'aura pas à lui laisser le choix. **

**-J'ai une idée si vous pouvez me le permettre,** s'interposa Alice avec ce sourire, qui je le savais, n'annonçait rien de bon.

**-Oh, non s'il te plaît Alice. **

**-Maman, c'est une très bonne idée. **

**-Alice...**

**-Parle**! Lui ordonna Edward.

**-Papa a prévenu la police, ils ne devraient donc plus tarder et cela va nous compliquer la tâche. Mais si on avertissait la presse sur la prise d'otage en cours. Si on leur expliquait la situation d'Edward, d'une part les autorités seront obligées d'agir avec prudence mais en plus cela pourrait peut-être mettre une grosse pression sur Aro. Et avec un peu de chance et le soutien de la presse, on pourrait le faire céder. **

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de proposer Alice? Tu sais qu'on sera complice si les choses ne se passent pas si bien que tu le prévois? **

**-J'y ai déjà pensé maman. On va promettre l'exclusivité à un journaleux, un célèbre avec une bonne côte de popularité de préférence. On le fera entrer dans la maison et il nous filmera tout le long de cette affaire. Ça nous garantira une certaine sécurité à tous et en plus l'opinion publique se chargera de mettre la pression sur Aro. **

**-Vous accepterez de faire ça?** Demanda Edward abasourdi.

**-Ce n'est pas très honnête et c'est très risqué mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autre alternative.** Rétorquai-je après un long moment de délibération interne. **Cependant Edward, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire et que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, mais je dois te le dire. Il faut que tu prennes en considération un élément important. Même si nous arrivons au bout de ton objectif, il y a de fortes chances que ta mère ne puisse pas se réveiller et à qui en voudras-tu? Que feras tu si cela se passe ainsi? **

**-Je le sais madame Cullen. Et je peux vous assurer que si effectivement ma mère venait à ne pas se réveiller, j'accepterai la fatalité parce que je pourrais vivre avec le fait que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. La voir mourir en sachant qu'elle avait une toute petite chance de s'en sortir, n'est pas acceptable pour moi, la culpabilité que j'en ressens est trop intense. Dans le cas contraire, je saurais que c'est parce que Dieu lui même la voulait auprès de lui, ce sera pas moins facile mais en tout cas je pourrai y survivre.**

**-Bien, maintenant mettons tout ça au point. Il va falloir être très organisé pour y arriver.** Avança Alice toute peur envolée.

La voir s'investir de cette façon pour un étranger, me procura une grande sensation de fierté, même si la peur qui m'enlaçait était on ne peut plus présente. J'avais bien élevé ma fille et j'avais réussi à lui transmettre les valeurs qui m'étaient essentielles. La compassion, la solidarité, le respect de soi et des autres et la générosité. J'en étais à ce stade de mes pensées lorsque les sirènes des unités de police retentirent dans notre allée.

**-Fermez les rideaux**, annonçais-je subitement.

Chacun se dispersa dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et se hâta de bloquer la visibilité aux forces de l'ordre. Les voir prendre place devant la maison, me fit douter quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward revienne dans le salon, la terreur inscrite sur son visage. Lui aussi doutait de la conduite à tenir. Mais la pensée que ce jeune homme, si aimant, si dévoué et si proche de sa mère, risquait de se retrouver orphelin, me ragaillardi.

**-Bien maintenant il nous faut trouver le journaliste**. Lança Alice.

**-Pourquoi pas la nouvelle journaliste de FoxNew, Isabella Swan. **

**-Oui elle est bien celle-là et depuis son reportage et son interview avec la présidente elle à une côte d'enfer**, acquiesça Alice. **Je pense que c'est toi qui devrait l'appeler maman, pas que tu ne sois pas crédible Edward, mais ça passerait mieux avec ma mère. **

-**Je comprends et je pense que ce serait mieux**. Répondit-il alors qu'il s'installa dans le sofa.

**-Alice cherche le numéro de la chaîne s'il te plait**.

J'allais m'emparer du téléphone dans l'attente du numéro lorsqu'il se mit à sonner entre mes mains. Je regardai Edward puis Alice. Edward se leva sachant tout comme nous qu'il devait s'agir des policiers tentant un premier contact.

**-Reste calme et assuré lorsque tu leur répondras, ne perds pas de temps, ils vont essayer de te faire parler, va au plus court. **Lui suggéra Alice. Il hocha la tête et s'empara du téléphone.

**-Oui.** Répondit-il en appuyant sur le bouton du haut parleur.

**-Vous êtes Edward Masen. **

**-C'est moi. **

**-Je suis le lieutenant Félix du BRI*** (Bureau des services d'investigation) **d'Hyde Park. Comment vont les otages?**

**-Madame Cullen et sa fille vont bien. **

**-Très bien, c'est une bonne chose Edward. Je peux vous appeler Edward?** Je lui fis non de la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il entre dans le cercle « privé du jeune homme ». C'était une méthode bien rodée des services de police. Ils cherchaient à manipuler les preneurs d'otages en créant une sorte de complicité, de proximité en faisant ami/ami. S'il acceptait, cela signifierait aux policiers que le preneur d'otage pouvait être plus facilement manipulable.

**-Vous vous en tiendrez au monsieur Masen, Lieutenant**. Répondit Edward. Je lui fis cette fois-ci un signe affirmatif.

**-Ok, Ok. Quelles sont vos exigences monsieur Masen?** L'interrogea-t-il.

**-Vous le saurez en temps voulu.** Puis il raccrocha.

**-Très bien Edward, tu as bien géré tout ça. Alice le numéro vite**. Edward me tendit le combiné et ma fille m'énuméra la série de chiffre à composer.

Quelques tonalités plus tard, on me répondit:

**-FoxNew bureau d'accueil que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**-Bonjour, je suis madame Cullen. Je réside dans le quartier d'Hyde Park, et nous sommes actuellement avec ma fille prisent en otage. Notre ravisseur voudrait parler avec Isabella Swan. **

**-C'est sérieux?** Demanda la jeune fille.

**-C'est extrêmement sérieux. Il possède une arme et les forces de l'ordre encerclent notre maison. Isabella Swan fait partie de ses exigences, s'il vous plaît passez-moi la journaliste, c'est urgent. **

**-Une toute petite seconde je transfère votre appel sur son poste. Courage madame Cullen.** Conclut-elle avant d'entendre résonner dans l'écouteur une musique. Quelques secondes plus tard la musique se stoppa.

-Isabella Swan, je vous écoute.

**-Mademoiselle, Swan. Je suis Esmé Cullen et je suis actuellement prise en otage dans ma maison avec ma fille. Le ravisseur souhaiterait que je vous expose ses réclamations et son histoire.**

-**Quelles sont-elles?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Il souhaiterait vous proposer l'exclusivité de son histoire mais pour cela il vous faudrait venir sur place. **

**-Attendez une seconde, je vous prie. Ok madame Cullen, avant toute chose, je dois savoir de quoi il en retourne. Mon patron ne m'enverra pas au casse pipe sans savoir dans quoi je m'embarque. **

**-Bien. Je suis la femme du chef de cancérologie de l'hôpital de Chicago où la mère du jeune homme est actuellement hospitalisée. Il lui faudrait une opération mais la direction de l'hôpital s'oppose à l'intervention à cause de l'insolvabilité de cette famille. Le jeune homme a déjà perdu son père il y a peu car ce dernier travaillait sur une plateforme pétrolière pour justement acquérir l'argent afin de payer les frais d'hôpitaux. Aujourd'hui mon époux a dû informer le jeune homme qu'il ne pourrait pas opérer sa mère. D'où notre situation actuelle. **

-**Ok, je vois. Par contre si je viens je dois m'assurer que je ne serais pas un otage également. Je serai extérieure à cette histoire, je garderai ma liberté. Je serai seulement les yeux et les oreilles du public ainsi que la voix du jeune homme. Je serai impartiale et professionnelle. Est ce que cela convient à votre ravisseur ?** Edward hocha la tête d'assentiment.

**-Il est d'accord. **

**-Autre chose, je dois me faire accompagner par mon caméraman, cela pose-t-il un problème**?

**-Ne serait-il pas possible que...**

**-Écoutez madame Cullen, je prends un risque en venant chez vous dans cette situation particulière. D'une part mon boss n'acceptera pas si je suis obligée de venir seule et de plus je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour faire fonctionner une caméra. **Encore une fois Edward acquiesça.

**-Il n'émet pas d'objection. **

**-Très bien dans ce cas nous arrivons. **

**-Je vous donne mon adresse. **

**-Inutile je suis branchée sur la fréquence de la police, je sais où vous vous trouvez. A tout de suite madame Cullen, tenez bon.** Puis elle raccrocha.

**-Une bonne chose de faite,** soupirai-je soulagée en raccrochant.

**-En attendant quelqu'un a faim?** Demanda Alice. Je la regardais estomaquée, comment pouvait-elle avoir faim ?

**-Moi je mangerai bien quelque chose, je n'ai rien avalé depuis avant hier soir, enfin si ce n'est pas trop demandé. **Nous annonça Edward, embarrassé.

-**Je vais vous préparer un petit quelque chose,** annonçais-je en me rendant à la cuisine.

Ils me suivirent tous les deux. Edward avait toujours son arme à la main, mais nous savions maintenant que nous ne risquions rien, néanmoins cela me gênait tout de même.

**-Edward, peux tu ranger son arme s'il te plait, elle me rend nerveuse. **

**-Oh, oui. Excusez-moi,** bafouilla-t-il en rangeant le pistolet dans la poche kangourou de son sweat. Je pensais qu'il était vraiment dommage qu'un jeune homme tel que lui puisse traverser une aussi horrible situation. Pas que je le souhaitais à d'autre, mais il était tellement prévenant et gentil, que cela me soulevait le cœur et me chagrinait énormément.

Durant la préparation de l'omelette que je leur destinais Alice réussit à faire parler Edward. Nous apprîmes que c'était un enfant studieux, aimé et aimant et qu'il avait abandonné le conservatoire de musique pour économiser l'argent du foyer lorsque le premier cancer du rein de sa mère avait été diagnostiqué. On lui avait retiré le rein atteint et elle s'était remise. Mais il y a plus d'un an elle a fait une rechute et c'est son rein restant qui avait été la cible de cette cochonnerie de maladie. Et comme il nous l'expliquait, ils ont eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre financièrement de cette première intervention et des frais annexes que cela a engendré. Donc lorsque les premiers signes sont réapparus, Élisabeth, s'est tu pour ne pas alarmer sa famille. Raison pour laquelle elle en était à ce stade aujourd'hui.

Ils mangèrent et Edward de bon cœur, mais je suppose qu'il ne devait pas manger à sa faim tous les jours. Puis la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Edward décrocha.

**-Oui. **

**-Monsieur Masen, nous avons un léger problème. Il y a …**

**-Isabella Swan de FoxNew. Oui je l'ai contacté. Laissez-la entrer. **

**-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible monsieur Masen. **

**-Je me fous de ce que vous craignez, c'est moi qui ai les otages et c'est moi qui suis armé. J'ai un accord avec mademoiselle Swan, laissez-la entrer ou je vous montrerai à quel point je suis à prendre au sérieux. **

**-Non...** Cria Alice juste à coté d'Edward qui tout comme moi, sursauta**. Non, s'il vous plaît non, me faites pas de mal... **

**-Calmez-vous monsieur Masen. Mais...**

**-Laissez mademoiselle Swan et son caméraman entrer sinon vous pourrez ne vous en prendre qu'à vous de ce qui pourrait arriver. **

**-Mais laissez-moi entrer, bordel. **

**-Mademoiselle Swan revenez...** cria-t-il dans le téléphone avant ce couper la communication. La sonnette d'entrée retentit, nous figeant tous sur place. Alice fut la première à réagir encore et toujours cette vivacité qui la caractérisait.

**-Viens Edward.** Nous nous précipitâmes à la porte. Alice se tint devant et elle attrapa Edward et lui dit. **Pointe ton arme sur ma tête.**

**-Alice. **

**-Ce n'est rien maman il ne va pas tirer ce sera seulement plus crédible**.

Je n'aimais pas ça du tout mais alors pas du tout. Il s'exécuta quand même puis Alice entrouvrit la porte. Elle l'ouvrit un peu plus et se décala avec Edward dans son dos. Isabella les regarda, puis jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours et enfin pénétra chez nous accompagnée par son caméraman. Un homme grand, carré, dont les cheveux attachés lui descendaient bas dans le dos. Un métisse de type amérindien sans doute.

Alice referma la porte lorsque l'homme fut entré, puis Edward baissa son arme et je les accueillis.

**-Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Esmé Cullen. **

**-Que se passe-t-il ici**? Questionna-t-elle.

**-Je vous l'ai expliqué au téléphone.** Me justifiai-je confuse.

**-Je parle de ça.** Elle pointa son doigt sur Alice qui félicitait Edward.

**-Je pense qu'il nous faut vous expliquer la situation depuis son début. Je comprends que vous puissiez être sceptique. **

**-Et ce n'est rien de le dire. **

**-Je vous offre du thé peut être?** Son regard se crispa mais acquiesça tout de même. Nous retournâmes à la cuisine, tout le monde s'installa autour du comptoir.

Une fois installés je lui racontais tout depuis le début, son arrivée, le coup de téléphone à Carlisle, son explication et le raisonnement qui nous amenait jusque là.

**-Donc si je comprends bien, il n'est pas certain que votre mère se sorte de cette opération? **

**-Non, effectivement. **

**-Dans ce cas vous savez qu'en plus de la perdre vous risquez de faire de la prison ? **

**-J'en suis conscient, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il y a une toute petite chance pour qu'elle puisse survivre. **

-** Êtes-vous compatible d'un point de vu chirurgical ? **

**-Oui nous avons fait les tests de compatibilité le mois dernier. L'hôpital attendait que l'assurance vie de mon père nous soit versée. Mais ils refusent de payer car le corps de mon père n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Ils se cachent derrière l'hypothèse que la disparition de mon père serait sans doute une fraude afin de payer l'opération de ma mère. **

**-Quel micmac. Bien ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais dire, mais c'est une bonne histoire pour ma chaîne. Je vais faire ce reportage. **

**-Excusez-moi mademoiselle,** intervint Alice. **Que vous fassiez un reportage c'est très bien, mais il nous faut un direct. Il faut qu'Edward puisse raconter son histoire au public afin de mettre une pression au directeur de l'hôpital de mon père. Il lui faut cette opération et de toute urgence et une pression médiatique pourrait nous y aider. **

**-Ok je comprends. Edward accepterez-vous de tout raconter une nouvelle fois, en entrant dans les détails devant la caméra?**

**-Si cela peut m'aider sans aucune hésitation. **

**-Ok je contacte mon boss et je vous arrange ça**. Elle s'éclipsa de la pièce, le caméraman étant resté avec nous. L'attente était interminable, mais elle revint quelques minutes après le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Jacob prépare le matos. Où pourrions-nous nous installer?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**-Le salon serait l'endroit le plus approprié**. Elle hocha la tête et je les précédais.

Ils installèrent tout alors qu'Edward prit place sur le sofa comme le lui avait indiqué Isabella afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi apparaître à l'image. Alice et moi nous tenions derrière Jacob.

**-C'est OK pour moi,** déclara-t-il.

**- Tenez-vous prêt Edward, tout se passera bien. Parlez doucement et clairement pour que vous soyez bien compréhensible pour les téléspectateurs**. Elle composa un numéro. **C'est moi nous sommes prêts c'est quand vous voulez. **Informa-t-elle son interlocuteur. Elle remit son portable à Jacob qui l'équipa d'un kit oreillette.

**-C'est moi, lancez moi le go quand c'est ok.** Déclara-t-il. Jacob lança le compte à rebours et Bella se redressa sur le sofa regardant la caméra.

-**Bonjour, ici Isabella Swan. Je suis actuellement en plein milieu d'une prise d'otage qui se déroule dans la maison du chef de cancérologie de l'hôpital de Chicago, Carlisle Cullen. A mes cotés Edward Masen, le preneur d'otage. Et derrière la caméra se trouvent madame Cullen et sa fille de dix sept ans, les otages de monsieur Masen.**

La caméra pivota sur nous, j'imitais ma fille et pris un air fatigué et angoissé, enfin je l'espérais car je n'avais jamais été douée pour la comédie. C'est donc avec un grand soulagement que j'accueillis la reprise de parole d'Isabella faisant détourner la caméra de nous.

Elle expliqua encore la situation, annonçant par le même temps l'exclusivité de notre histoire, puis commença à interroger Edward. Ce dernier répondit le plus calmement du monde à chacune de ses questions. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent quelques fois mais il ne pleura pas. L'interview dura pratiquement vingt minutes. Après avoir déclaré qu'elle reprendrait l'antenne dès qu'une nouvelle information arriverait elle rendit l'antenne.

**-C'était très bien Edward, vraiment très très bien. Vous allez vous attirer la sympathie de tous le pays, j'en suis persuadée. **

Le téléphone retentit de nouveau et Edward s'en empara.

**-Oui. **

**-Monsieur Masen, nous avons vu la retransmission à la télévision. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour ce que vous traversez en ce moment. Mais une prise d'otage ne va pas arranger votre situation. **

**-La question n'est pas là, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Maintenant voici mes exigences. Je veux que le docteur Cullen opère ma mère. **

**-Écoutez si vous souhaitez que l'on fasse quelque chose pour vous, il nous faut un geste d'apaisement de votre part. **

**-Contactez le docteur et sa direction ensuite on verra**. Puis il raccrocha.

**-Vous savez Edward, il va falloir vous montrer conciliant et vous montrer coopératif si vous désirez obtenir ce que vous souhaitez.** Lui indiqua la journaliste.

-**Dès que j'aurai l'accord que j'attends je libèrerais la famille, mais vous viendrez avec moi. **

**-Je pense que c'est une bonne résolution,** lui témoignais-je.

**-Je veux rester présente jusqu'au bout moi. **

**-Alice, ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est très sérieux et c'est la vraie vie. Chacun de nous risque un accident. Alors ne fais pas l'enfant.** Rouspétai-je ma fille. Elle me dévisagea prête à rétorquer mais Edward intervint.

**-Je suis touché par ta sollicitude et ta compassion Alice, mais ta mère a raison. C'est pourquoi tu seras la première à sortir lorsque j'aurai une réponse favorable. **

**-Mais, je...**

**-Ce n'est pas discutable Alice**, reprit-il. **Et puis si vraiment tu souhaites que ma mère s'en sorte et que je puisse arriver au bout de mon objectif, il te faudra obéir sans discuter je dois libérer un otage et ce sera toi**. Elle baissa la tête pas vraiment heureuse de la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais ne dit rien.

Je gratifiais Edward d'un sourire reconnaissant. Près de quatre heures s'écoulèrent depuis la première diffusion en direct de l'histoire d'Edward. Pour maintenir l'attention des spectateurs Isabella émettait toutes les heures posant des questions plus personnelles à Edward, sur sa vie avec sa famille, son éducation, ses aspirations avant la maladie de sa mère. Ce qui était pour elle un atout non négligeable pour émouvoir l'opinion publique. Ce temps était entrecoupé par des appels du lieutenant essayant de négocier la libération d'un des otages, mais Edward était ferme. Personne ne sortirait tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause.

La nuit commençait à tomber et un nouvel appel arriva.

-**Oui ?**

**-Monsieur Masen j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. **

**-Ils vont l'opérer? **

**-Oui le docteur Volturi a cédé**. **Cependant il vous met en garde qu'elle ne peut très bien ne pas survivre. **

**-Je le sais lieutenant. **

**-Maintenant il va falloir faire un effort**.

**-Mademoiselle Cullen va sortir seule dans quelques minutes. **

**-C'est très bien monsieur Masen. Une ambulance ne va pas tarder à arriver avec à son bord du personnel de santé, ainsi que le docteur Cullen qui veut s'assurer en personne que sa famille va bien. **

-**D'accord, cependant je libèrerai madame Cullen seulement à notre arrivée à l'hôpital. De plus il va falloir prévoir une mise en place spéciale pour les journalistes qui suivront tout le déroulement du transport ainsi que l'opération elle même.**

**-Je verrais ce que je peux faire une fois que vous aurez libéré mademoiselle Cullen.**

**-C'est bon pour moi.** Répondit Edward en raccrochant un sourire soulagé et heureux sur le visage.

**-C'est bon, on va y arriver.** Lui dit Alice en le prenant dans ses bras. Il resta totalement statique ce qui nous fit tous rire.

-**Désolée Edward, Alice est comme qui dirait assez extravertie. **

**-Je, ce n'est rien,** bafouilla-t-il. **Merci à toi Alice, je te dois beaucoup ainsi qu'à ta mère**.

**-Une chose beau brun, quand toute cette histoire sera terminée donne des nouvelles. **

**-Je, oui si tu veux,** répondit-il incertain.

**-Ok donc a tout à l'heure**. Déclara-t-elle en le relâchant et en venant vers moi.

**-Maman, je t'aime à tout à l'heure**. Me déclara-t-elle après m'avoir gratifiée d'un baiser sur la joue.

**-Moi aussi ma chérie, à tout à l'heure. Une dernière chose ? Évite de raconter tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. **

**-Surtout que c'est moi qui aie l'exclusivité **? reprit Isabella avec un sourire entendu.

-**Y a pas de risque ?** Annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Nous l'accompagnâmes alors qu'elle allait ouvrir elle déclara. **Allez c'est parti, droit dans la fosse aux lions**. Je secouais la tête dépitée, décidément elle n'avait aucun sens des réalités.

Elle sortit et avança de son pas assuré en direction des policiers qui l'avaient devancée.

**-Ça va je vais bien**, les rabroua-t-elle alors qu'ils s'en saisirent pour la mettre en sécurité.

**-C'est un sacré phénomène votre fille madame Cullen**. Déclara Isabella.

**-Et vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point vous pouvez avoir raison. **

Le téléphone sonna:

**-Oui, **

**-J'ai pris bonne note de votre coopération. J'ai joint l'hôpital et malgré quelques mécontentements il en sera fait comme vous le souhaitez. Vous pourrez en remercier Mr le Maire et le docteur Cullen dans quelques minutes. Ils arrivent. **

**-Très bien, lorsque je devrais sortir je vous demanderai de reculer. Je ne ferai rien à personne si je ne me sens pas agressé. **

**-Les choses se passent bien monsieur Masen, si vous en restez à vos conditions actuelles il n'y a aucun risque que l'on s'en prenne à vous. C'est un ordre direct du Maire justement. **

-**Dans ce cas je vous dis à tout à l'heure lorsque vous viendrez me passer les menottes après l'opération. **

**-Je vous souhaite bonne chance monsieur Masen et c'est sincère. **

**-Merci lieutenant**. **Tenez-vous prêt ils ne vont pas tarder. Madame Cullen, je sais que vous n'apprécierez pas et j'en suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je vous tienne en joue.**

-**Effectivement ça ne me plait pas. **

**-Je peux vous l'avouer maintenant, mais mon arme n'est pas chargée. Je n'avais pas dans l'intention de vous faire du mal. **

**-C'est vrai !** S'exclama Isabella.

**-J'étais perdu mais pas complètement stupide. Je n'aurai jamais pu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. **

Nous le regardâmes totalement stupéfaits.

Il y avait du mouvement dehors, les hordes de journalistes ainsi que les policiers firent place nette devant le perron afin que l'ambulance puisse s'y arrêter. Edward se plaça derrière moi, le pistolet contre ma tête en s'excusant une nouvelle fois. La sonnette de la porte retentit avant que la clenche ne s'actionne d'elle même.

**-Jacob, fais tourner la caméra**. Dicta la journaliste. Ce dernier répondit du mouvement du chef.

-**C'est le docteur Cullen**. Résonna la voix à l'extérieur de la maison, ouvrez moi je suis seul.

**-Ouvrez-lui Isabella je vous prie.** Demanda poliment Edward. Lorsqu'elle le fit il retira l'arme de ma tête et se recula lorsque mon mari accourut jusqu'à moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**-Tu vas bien ma chérie?**

**-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. **

**-Vous n'aviez pas à vous en prendre à ma famille,** se mit-il en colère en s'adressant à Edward.

**-Chéri il n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous faire du mal. C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai plus tard si tu veux bien.** Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille. Il me regarda incrédule.

**-Docteur Cullen ouvrez la marche s'il vous plaît.** Il lui lança un regard incertain mais avec mon assentiment il le fit.

Edward se replaça derrière moi et remit son pistolet sur ma tempe alors qu'il enserrait mes épaules de son bras restant. Carlisle se retourna et se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit la scène.

**-Avancez docteur, aucun mal ne lui sera fait**. Déclara Edward.

Il se remit en marche mais je savais qu'il était perturbé et malheureusement il ne connaissait pas encore le fond et mon implication dans cette histoire. Il risquait de m'en vouloir quelque temps pas pour ma prise de position mais à cause de cette arme sur ma tête.

Carlisle ouvrit les portes arrière du véhicule alors que l'on se faisait mitrailler de flash, de cris et de questions incompréhensibles à cause de la distance. Le périmètre de sécurité qu'avait délimité par la police quelques mètres plus loin nous laissant un espace libre et sans encombre.

Carlisle monta le premier, moi la seconde suivie d'Edward et les deux journalistes fermaient la marche. Une fois dans l'ambulance Carlisle referma les portes et Edward me relâcha rangeant l'arme dans la poche kangourou de son sweat où était sa place depuis le début. Il lança un regard lourd de sens au jeune homme juste avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je pus profiter du moment pour lui glisser à l'oreille que tout était sous contrôle et que j'étais consentante.

Je savais qu'il voulait approfondir cela, mais je lui dis dans un baiser à coté de son oreille qu'à cause de la caméra en marche, je ne pouvais pas parler. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et je le sentis se détendre de soulagement enfin très légèrement.

Durant le trajet, escortés par les sirènes de police qui encerclaient le véhicule, Carlisle interrogea Edward sur ce qu'il avait avalé durant les six dernières heures, ses dépendances s'il en avait enfin tout le questionnaire de l'anesthésiste y passa.

Puis il l'informa sur le déroulement des interventions, la sienne puis celle de sa mère. Edward écouta attentivement ce que lui disait mon mari. Il était si vulnérable en cet instant que je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter mais je me retins. Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital Edward se saisit d'appréhension et de peur aussi, ce qui était normal mais il releva la tête fièrement et se leva. Carlisle intervint avant qu'il n'amorce le moindre geste.

**-Tu dois libérer ma femme maintenant. **

**-Oui docteur elle est libre**. Répliqua Edward. Je fis un signe de tête au jeune homme et me permis de lui adresser un « **Bon courage, je prierai pour ta mère et toi**. »

**-Merci beaucoup madame Cullen et je suis sincèrement désolé du désagrément que je vous ai causé.** A cause de la caméra je lui répondis seulement.

**-C'est une noble cause Edward. Rien n'est plus admirable que l'amour d'un fils pour sa mère**. Puis je descendis du véhicule que Carlisle venait d'ouvrir**. Je vais attendre dans ton bureau mon chéri. Fais ce que tu peux pour cette maman**.

**-Je ferai mon maximum ma chérie. Ne sors pas de mon bureau fais appel à Anaïs si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle est déjà au courant. **

Je lui fis un signe de tête et partie dans l'enceinte sécurisée de l'hôpital sous les appels des journalistes qui voulaient me poser des questions, et toujours ces flashs aveuglants.

J'arrivais dans le service de mon mari ou tout le monde cru bon de venir m'enlacer afin de m'exprimer leur sympathie pour mon courage. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de m'enfermer afin de me sentir un peu seule et d'évacuer tout le stress accumulé.

Je voulais aussi être seule afin de prier pour Edward et sa mère. J'espérai, je souhaitai que nous n'aillions pas fait tout ça pour rien, et je demandai donc à Dieu d'accorder un sursis au jeune homme. Que son audace puisse se couronner de succès, malgré la loi qu'il avait dû transgresser pour y parvenir.

Je savais que j'avais développé un syndrome de Stockholm. En tant que femme de médecin j'étais parfaitement au courant. Même si je remettais en cause ce même diagnostique dans mon cas personnel. L'histoire de ce jeune homme était tout bonnement bouleversante, n'importe quelle personne ayant un tant soit peu de cœur pourrait comprendre et pourrait se prendre d'affection pour le jeune Edward.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis ma fille pénétrer dans le bureau de son père. Elle était souriante mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Elle était soucieuse. Pour passer le temps elle me raconta qu'elle avait dû parler à un charlatan de psy, selon ses propres mots et qu'elle lui avait dit ne pas avoir pris assez de recul pour lui parler maintenant. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu me rejoindre.

On reparla d'Edward et de sa mère, de sa vie et des sentiments à son égard qui nous animaient. Ma fille partageait exactement les mêmes pensées que moi. Le temps semblait s'arrêter, il s'égrenait à une lenteur désespérante. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, nous faisant nous lever, car il s'agissait de Carlisle.

**-Alors?** Demandai-je bien qu'avec le visage dépité qu'il arborait j'avais compris. Il secoua la tête négativement.

**-C'est pas possible** ! S'écria Alice en se jetant dans les bras de son père. **Que va-t-il devenir?** Sanglota-t-elle?

**-Il va être arrêté et jugé ma petite puce. **

-**Mais il a fait ça pour sa mère,** cria-t-elle en colère contre ce qu'elle percevait comme une injustice.

**-Je sais Alice mais même dans ces conditions là il y a une conduite à tenir.**

**-Comment ça s'est passé ?** Le questionnais-je. Pas que je voulais savoir puisque le résultat était le même au bout du compte, mais je voulais en plus détourner l'attention d'Alice quelques instants. Le temps de lui laisser un peu de recul pour y réfléchir et se reprendre

**- On n'a même pas eu le temps de retirer le rein à Edward, je venais de l'ouvrir lorsque l'on m'a annoncé le décès de sa mère. **

**-Oh mon Dieu**. S'exclama Alice.

**-Et maintenant?** Demandai-je.

**-Maintenant il est en salle de réveil. Il va être conduit d'ici quelques minutes jusqu'à une chambre sécurisée destinée au prisonnier, sous escorte policière. Lorsqu'il sera jugé apte à quitter l'hôpital, ils l'arrêteront et le conduiront à la maison d'arrêt jusqu'à son jugement. **

**-Peut-on aller le voir? **Demanda Alice.

-**J'ai bien peur que non. C'est désormais un détenu.** Lui expliqua Carlisle.

**- Ne peut-on pas l'aider? **

**-On peut lui apporter notre soutient mais pour le reste c'est à la justice d'en décider. **

Les larmes coulèrent malgré moi. J'étais malade pour lui, peinée, en colère contre le coup du sort, et surtout je me sentais tellement inutile et impuissante.

Je savais que l'histoire de ce jeune homme me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Edward et Elisabeth feraient désormais partie de ma vie, même à distance même dans la mort.


	7. Criminal

The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest :

Titre de l'histoire : Criminal

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est crée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : .damn-addict-lemon.forum / sur lequel se feront les votes !

Résumé : Bella Masen épouse du richissime PDG de la Cullen Corporation a été kidnappée. Ses ravisseurs réclament quatre millions de dollars pour la relâcher. Cependant ils ne précisent pas dans quel état ils la lui rendront, enfin s'ils la libèrent...

.

.

POV : Bella

**-Non lâchez-moi ! Au secours ! Nonnnn...** hurlai-je paniquée.

**-Mais putain ferme ta gueule ! **Me répondit une voix masculine pleine de colère.

Cependant je ne pouvais obéir, j'avais une chance infime que quelqu'un passe dans ce parking. Ce même parking réservé à l'élite de la clientèle de cette boutique de luxe que je venais de quitter. En fait seules les célébrités du show business en avaient les faveurs, mais avec un nom comme le mien même si je n'étais pas aussi populaire et aussi connue qu'elles, il me donnait des entrées.

-**Bouge, bouge, bouge,** cria une fille alors que j'entendais le coulissement d'une porte latérale puis son claquement qui signifiait que mes chances de me faire repérer frôlait le zéro absolu.

**-Non, s'il vous plaît relâchezmoi, je vous paierai, mon mari vous paiera... **pleurai-je de désespoir.

**-Oh mais on y compte bien madame Masen.** Lança ironiquement la voix d'un troisième homme que je n'avais pas encore entendu.

Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient, car ils m'avaient agressée par derrière alors que je rangeais mes achats dans la malle arrière de mon coupé sport et m'avaient mis un sac sur la tête. Un truc lourd et épais, genre sac en toile de jute certainement doublé d'un tissu plus opaque. Ils avaient attaché ce sac autour de mon cou à l'aide d'une cordelette qui me serrait la gorge et m'étouffait. Dans la camionnette qui roulait à vive allure je sentais que l'on m'attachait les mains dans le dos. Je n'avais plus de retenue j'étais bringuebalée, chahutée, à travers la caisse du véhicule. Ma respiration devenait laborieuse, je suffoquais et ma tête commençait même à me tourner. Je savais que j'allais perdre connaissance, je le sentais, puis une douleur aussi vive, qu'intense et subite se répercuta sur mon crâne alors que je me sentis de nouveau projetée contre une paroi du camion.

Lorsque je repris conscience, ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, ma joue aussi. Et je compris pourquoi lorsque je reçus un coup violent en plein sur mon visage, sur la fameuse joue qui me chauffait déjà. Un :

-**Réveille-toi pouffiasse !** Accompagna le coup.

**-Ça va James, elle est réveillée.** S'éleva une autre voix alors que je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière était aveuglante, il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que je ne parvenais pas à discerner clairement les formes floues qui s'imposaient devant mon regard.

-**Que m'avez-vous fait ? Et que me voulez-vous ?** Demandai-je paniquée. C'est une voix plus calme et posée qui me répondit.

-**Madame Masen nous vous avons kidnappée dans l'intention de vous échanger contre une rançon. **

**-Mon mari fera ce que vous souhaitez, mais s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal. **

**-De cela madame, seul votre mari en a le pouvoir. S'il est discipliné et obéissant il ne vous sera rien fait dans le cas contraire nous n'aurons pas le choix.**

Je sentais que je n'avais pas affaire à des enfants de chœurs, ou à des personnes inexpérimentées. Leur organisation, leur dextérité, leur détermination se sentaient dans chacun des mots qu'il prononçait. Il devait être le chef, j'en avais l'intime conviction.

**-Qui êtes-vous ? **

**-Souhaitez-vous réellement le savoir madame Masen ? Vous savez ce que cela signifierait ? Si nous vous avons brouillée la vue à l'aide de gouttes ophtalmologiques ce n'est pas pour rien. Tant que vous ne nous voyez pas, que vous ne nous reconnaissez pas, vous avez une chance de rester en vie. Dans le cas contraire j'ai bien peur que vos chances soient absolument nulles. **

-**Je suis désolée. Non je ne le veux pas. **

**-Très bien, tant que vous êtes coopérative et que vous nous facilitez la vie nous ferons en sorte que votre détention soit relativement paisible, mais sachez que nous n'aurons aucun remord à vous sanctionner dans le cas contraire. **

**-Vraiment aucun**, reprit une voix pleine de mépris et de hargne.

J'avais déjà entendu cette voix c'était celui qui m'avait jetée dans le camion, celui qui m'avait insultée et je pense même frappée mais je n'en étais pas certaine.

**-Je ferais ce que vous souhaitez. **

**-Si tout se passe bien, nous ne vous retiendrons pas longtemps. En attendant vous resterez dans cette pièce. Sachez qu'il vous est impossible de vous enfuir, vous êtes attachée par une chaîne qui est elle-même scellée dans le sol de votre cellule. Vous avez un seau contre le mur sur votre gauche pour satisfaire vos besoins naturels, nous vous apporterons une bassine pour votre toilette lorsque nous jugerons le moment opportun. Ne réclamez rien, faites-vous discrète et tout se passera bien. **

J'entendis un bruit strident et métallique résonner à travers la pièce, ce qui coupa la parole à l'homme qui m'avertissait de la conduite à tenir. J'étais pétrifiée de peur, plus que ça j'étais terrifiée et totalement perdue et déboussolée. Une boule d'angoisse ne cessait de croître partant de mon ventre et atteignant ma gorge ce qui me permit de ne pas laisser échapper les pleurs qui m'assaillaient. Je sentais mes yeux brûler, les larmes couler mais cette boule empêchait les sons de sortir, et de part la rigueur de la conduite à tenir, je me doutais qu'ils n'auraient pas apprécié mes lamentables pleurnicheries et autres sanglots plus ou moins bruyants.

**-Boss, ça y est l'avis de recherche est lancé, ils ont le signalement de la camionnette et diffusent la vidéo du rapt en boucle sur toutes les chaînes. **

-**Très bien, ils ne vont pas tarder à demander à ce très cher Edward Masen de lancer un appel télévisé. Lorsque cela sera fait tu enverras le mail comme convenu. As-tu réussi à brouiller l'adresse IP ?**

**-Oui, le mail passera par toutes les grandes villes de chaque continent avant d'arriver sur l'ordinateur personnel du PDG de la Cullen Corporation. **

-**Très bien, dans ce cas va regarder la télé. Vicky. Tu vas au ravitaillement, prends également un nécessaire de premier secours et évite de te faire remarquer comme la dernière fois sinon je prendrais les mesures nécessaires !** Dicta autoritairement le boss.

-**Ce n'était pas de ma faute, cette pouffiasse m'avait roulé sur le pied.**

-**J'en ai rien à foutre !** Cria ce dernier, ce qui me fit sursauter de peur. Je tentais de me reculer ce qui me fit tomber du matelas, cependant vu qu'il se trouvait à même le sol je ne me fis pas grand mal. **Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne retire pas ta perruque tu es trop reconnaissable sans. **

**-Oui j'ai compris,** lâcha-t-elle irritée mais retenant tout de même la colère que je sentais percer.

-**James, tu prends le premier tour de garde. **

**-Et toi que vas-tu faire ?** Demanda le dernier homme qui avait pénétré dans la pièce.

**-Moi j'ai un plan à mettre à exécution et je vous prierais de ne plus parler de ce genre de chose en présence de la prisonnière. On ne sait jamais. Quant à vous madame Masen, n'oubliez pas les règles. **

Il n'en dit pas davantage mais ce fut suffisant. Je pressentais qu'il pouvait mettre à exécution les menaces tacites qu'il sous-entendait. Je hochais simplement la tête dans leur direction, car si je ne pouvais pas les distinguer très clairement, je pouvais néanmoins deviner leurs silhouettes. L'homme qui était le chef était celui qui avait été le plus près de moi physiquement. Il paraissait grand, carré d'épaules, apparemment brun avec des cheveux très courts, à moins qu'il ne porte un béret ou un bandana qui assombrissait le haut de son crâne.

L'autre homme à côté de lui était plus petit d'une demi-tête approximativement il était également moins imposant sans toutefois paraître frêle, je distinguai ses bras et des tâches sur ceux-ci. Des tatouages sans doute même si je n'étais pas certaine de ça. Il avait les cheveux clairs, blond certainement.

La fille était devant eux et venait de passer la porte, elle était d'une taille normale, relativement fine elle avait un pas déterminé et dynamique et des cheveux longs et bruns. Mais d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre il était fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'une perruque. Donc je supposai qu'elle devait être comme toutes les filles du moment et avoir une chevelure flashy, du genre rose, bleu ou je ne sais qu'elle autre couleur.

L'autre homme celui qui venait d'avertir le chef sur les avis de recherches me concernant, était noir, c'est avec certitude que je pouvais l'affirmer car sa peau était beaucoup plus sombre que ceux présents. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à sa couleur contrairement au chef qui lui était blanc mais moins que l'énervé, peut-être était-il latino.

Je n'avais aucune certitude et en fait je prenais même des risques à relever ce genre de détails car s'ils le remarquaient je pourrais y laisser ma vie. Je devais donc faire attention et même garder la tête baissée lorsqu'ils reviendraient pour être sûre qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas que j'avais pu deviner certains détails de leurs apparences.

Mon mal de tête était lancinant et de plus en plus insupportable, je passais la main dans mes cheveux et je m'aperçus qu'ils étaient visqueux et qu'il y avait une plaie, peu profonde et qui ne saignait plus. Ils avaient dû frapper fort pour m'entailler le cuir chevelu. J'aurai aimé qu'ils me donnent de quoi me nettoyer et surtout de quoi apaiser ma migraine mais comme me l'avait fait comprendre le chef je n'avais pas le droit de réclamer quoi que ce soit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ici, ni même depuis combien de temps j'y étais. Rien ne me laissant entendre ou entrevoir l'endroit où je pouvais me situer. Je me levais difficilement car l'entrave que j'avais au pied était lourde et encombrante. Une sorte de menotte beaucoup plus large et lourde que la moyenne reliée à une chaîne, le tout raccordé et maintenu par un cadenas à la cheville.

J'avançais en bout de longe et je m'aperçus que je pouvais pratiquement parcourir toute la surface de la pièce qui n'était pas très grande en fait, une dizaine de mètres carrés tout au plus. Seul un petit espace me restait inaccessible celui près de la porte, cette même porte qui était apparemment l'unique sortie de la pièce car aucune source de lumière hormis celle de l'éclairage artificiel ne trahissait la présence de fenêtres. Après mon tour de pièce je décidais de retourner sur ma paillasse afin de ne pas raviver la douleur dans ma tête.

Je finis par m'endormir car je fus réveillée par le grincement de la porte métallique qui s'ouvrit. Je me redressai à demi-assise et scrutai l'entrée. Le produit ne devait plus faire d'effet car je vis un homme, le noir, qui entrait avec une sorte de desserte. Il avait recouvert son visage d'une cagoule intégrale qui ne laissait entrevoir que ses yeux.

Il s'approcha de moi sans un mot, à ma hauteur il laissa la desserte et repartit. Lorsque la porte fut refermée je me levais pour scruter ce qu'il m'avait laissé. Une bassine avec une éponge végétale, une serviette de toilette et un nécessaire de produit antiseptique pour ma plaie. Je commençais par cette partie-là, je me lavais les cheveux pour enlever le sang séché qui risquait d'infecter la blessure puis je passais le produit antiseptique. Bien évidemment le produit me brûla le crâne mais au moins la plaie était désinfectée. Suite à quoi j'entrepris une petite toilette avec l'eau rougie par mon sang mais faute de pouvoir la changer, je fis avec.

Mon mari me manquait, ma famille me manquait même cette peste de Jessica me manquait, et j'aurai tout donné pour être avec eux. Et même Jessica avec ses sempiternelles recommandations sur ma façon de me tenir en public et les sujets à éviter afin d'éviter d'incommoder mon époux devant ses investisseurs et autres actionnaires.

Oui il me fallait une perceptrice car je n'étais pas de la haute société, je n'avais pas les règles de « bonnes conduites » inscrites dans mon patrimoine génétique et encore aujourd'hui je me demande encore comment Edward a pu faire attention à moi.

Je suis tellement loin de toutes celles qui avaient eu ses faveurs avant moi. J'étais introvertie, maladroite, j'avais un physique et une personnalité des plus banals. J'étais à des années lumières de ressembler à son ex-femme, Tanya avec laquelle il était resté marié durant six ans. En plus de tout ça, je n'étais qu'une simple vendeuse de chaussures avec juste un diplôme de vente en poche. Je n'avais pas fait de grandes écoles et encore moins fréquenté l'Ivy League.

Donc oui mon mariage avec le grand homme d'affaires Edward Masen était une surprise générale. Ce qui m'avait projetée sous les projecteurs et depuis j'étais la cible principale des tabloïds à scandales.

Au début de ma relation avec Edward on m'avait encensée comme la cendrillon des temps modernes, (référence à mon métier et à mon ascension dans le grand monde) puis avec le temps et d'innombrables boulettes de communication, on m'avait descendue en flèche. Me reprochant même le divorce entre Edward et sa si merveilleuse ex-femme et accessoirement la diva du siècle. On me mettait sur le dos le divorce du couple le plus glamour du siècle.

La vérité était tout autre en fait, cela faisait presque un an avant l'annonce officielle de leur divorce qu'ils faisaient chambre à part. Edward était resté fidèle même s'il est vrai que nous nous étions rencontrés à cette époque. Mais jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait eu d'actes ni de gestes déplacés ou qui auraient pu susciter une telle polémique. Il m'avait avoué toute l'étendue de son affection le jour où il avait officiellement remis sa demande de divorce à Tanya. Cette dernière d'ailleurs ne s'était pas faite prier et à peine quelques semaines qui suivirent l'annonce publique, elle s'affichait au bras de Démétri Volturi, son producteur.

Aujourd'hui tout ça me manquait et je pense que j'aurai encore préféré une journée entière au milieu de ces chacals et autres fouines en tout genre plutôt que de vivre ce que je vivais là.

J'avais peur, j'avais faim, j'avais mal au crâne et cela ne voulait pas passer. Les larmes ruisselèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues, je tentais de les effacer au fur et à mesure mais elles étaient trop nombreuses, trop lourdes, trop abondantes.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, semblait-il, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je n'entendais absolument rien de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, j'étais coupée de toutes activités externes, même des leurs.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans un silence qui me fit froid dans le dos. Certains portaient des sacs immenses, ce qui ne me rassura pas. Ils les posèrent sur le sol. La fille s'approcha de moi elle était cagoulée comme tous les autres et des cheveux longs et noirs apparaissaient sur sa nuque. Elle déposa une chaise et vint vers moi. Sans ménagement elle m'attrapa et me tira par les cheveux pour m'amener jusqu'à la chaise. J'émis un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle le fit et je sentis ma plaie saigner à nouveau. Ce qui fut confirmé lorsque je sentis le sang couler sur mon front avant de goûter par dessus mon arcade sourcilière.

-**Vas-y doucement !** Lui reprocha le noir.

-**Ça donnera un peu plus de crédibilité.** Rétorqua l'autre homme, l'énervé.

De tous c'était celui qui me terrifiait le plus. Je le sentais si impulsif, si imprévisible mais plus que ça il dégageait tellement de mauvaises ondes, de dangerosité que sa simple présence me terrorisait. La fille n'était pas en reste. Je me demandais même s'ils ne faisaient pas un concours du plus cruel ou du plus terrifiant malfaiteur.

**-Tu vas t'asseoir sur cette chaise et tu vas lire cette pancarte ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?** Demanda le chef. Je hochais simplement la tête pour affirmer. **Laurent installe la caméra. **

-**Boss, je pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de nous nommer par nos prénoms en présence de l'otage.** S'exclama ledit Laurent.

-**Que veux-tu qu'elle dise en dehors de nos prénoms ? C'est tout ce qu'elle sait. Et combien de Laurent ou James il peut y avoir sur le territoire ?** Lança narquoisement la fille, Vicky si ma mémoire était bonne.

**-Elle a raison. Cependant évitez de lâcher une information plus capitale,** reprit le chef. **Et puis si nous avons réussi à la kidnapper une fois malgré le dispositif de sécurité qui l'entoure nous y arriverons une seconde.**

C'est à ce moment qu'un élément me revint en mémoire, quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit plus tôt. Il m'avait été assigné un garde du corps qui me suivait à la trace depuis les menaces de mort prodiguées à l'encontre d'Edward.

**-Qu'avez-vous fait à Garrett ?** Demandai-je subitement paniquée voire même honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé à lui plus tôt.

**-Et bien il est temps que tu t'en préoccupes Cendrillon,** ironisa Vicky.

**-Il est mort, **me répondit le chef sans ménagement. **Maintenant sache que je n'éprouverai aucun remord à réitérer un tel geste. A bon entendeur ! C'est prêt ?** Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Laurent.

**-Oui pratiquement. **

**-James, Vicky, tenez-vous chacun à ses côtés. James pointe ton flingue contre sa tempe, mais attention tu ne tires que si je t'en donne l'ordre ! C'est bien compris ? **

**-Oui P, oui boss**, se reprit-il.

**-Putain ferme ta gueule, connard et fais attention**. Grogna le boss mécontent.

Pour toute réponse je sentis le bout froid et métallique de l'arme de James venir se placer avec animosité sur ma tempe. Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle, j'espérais que cette propension naturelle n'allait pas les irriter. Mais que faire d'autre ? Comment m'empêcher de trembler et de pleurer dans de telles circonstances ?

**-Madame Masen vous allez lire la pancarte. Parlez distinctement et clairement, nous ne voulons pas y passer la journée. Tentez de contrôler votre voix et vos sanglots !** Dicta le dirigeant des opérations. Son regard sombre et froid écartait tous signes de patience et de tolérance.

Il prit une pancarte d'une grandeur largement suffisante pour que je n'aie pas besoin de déchiffrer les mots.

**-C'est bon,** déclara Laurent appuyant sur un bouton sur le côté de sa caméra disposée sur un trépied. Le boss se tenait à ses côtés avec la pancarte. Après quelques secondes où je tentais désespérément d'obéir à ce qu'il venait de me dire, je me lançais :

-Je suis Isabella Masen. Nous sommes le 4 juin 2012 et ceci est un communiqué destiné à mon époux Edward Masen. Je suis actuellement retenue par une organisation qui souhaite rester anonyme. Ces derniers ont des exigences qui sont les suivantes :

Ils souhaitent en échange de ma liberté, la somme de quatre millions de dollars, en coupure de 20 et 50. Aucun numéro de billets ne devra se suivre. Vous diviserez la somme en quatre parts égales d'un million chacun que vous disposerez dans quatre sacs différents. Vous avez jusqu'au 6 juin 2012 à minuit pour réunir la somme et parfaire à leurs exigences. Ils vous recontacteront pour vous informer des lieux où vous devrez laisser l'argent. Bien évidemment vous ne devrez pas avertir le FBI ni aucune autre agence gouvernementale, sinon ils se sentiront dans l'obligation de vous témoigner de leur détermination. Edward je m'adresse à toi, je te prie de respecter leurs exigences. J'ai peur et je veux rentrer à la maison. Et bien qu'il ne le soit pas noté j'ai pris sur moi le soin de rajouter mon petit mot personnel. « Je t'aime. » Et ils coupèrent la caméra.

**-C'était très bien, pour la peine vous aurez droit à un repas.** Me signifia le chef. **Remballez le matos,** leur ordonna-t-il.

La pointe du revolver quitta ma tempe ce qui me soulagea, mais James m'attrapa par le bras sans douceur et m'envoya valdinguer sur mon matelas. Il récupéra la chaise alors que Vicky gloussait le regard rieur tourné vers moi. Je baissais la tête pour tenter de camoufler ma peur et mes larmes.

Ils partirent tous, les deux derniers riant de bon cœur. Ma détresse les amusait, plus que ça ils semblaient aimer et prendre du plaisir à me voir si mal. Des psychopathes voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

J'attendis longtemps avant qu'ils ne reviennent m'apporter quelque chose à manger. Mais il le fit comme il me l'avait promis. Il revint, lui le boss et déposa devant moi une pizza avec une bouteille d'eau et une pomme en guise de dessert, bien évidemment j'étais pas adepte de ce genre de régime mais j'avais tellement faim que j'aurai mangé n'importe quoi. Ce qui était normal après quelque chose comme 48 heures sans boire ni manger. Car avec les dates que j'avais été obligée d'annoncer, je savais que cela faisait deux jours qu'ils me retenaient prisonnière.

Il jeta un œil au seau qui me servait de « commodités » puis partit toujours sans rien dire. C'était affligeant, avilissant, je me sentais tellement diminuée de devoir laisser à la vue de tous mes déjections. Mais le pire était de devoir supporter les odeurs, cela m'en coupait presque l'appétit. Presque, car mon ventre criait tellement famine que mon estomac me faisait mal, tellement mal qu'il se contractait.

J'attrapais une part du mets qui se trouvait devant moi et l'avalais pratiquement tout rond sans le mâcher, ce qui fut une erreur car mon estomac riposta et se contracta tellement fort que je me retrouvais à genoux gémissant de douleur. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à ce moment-là sur Laurent cette fois.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda-t-il ? **

**-J'ai mal,** gémis-je entre deux spasmes. La douleur diminua légèrement et ça devenait relativement supportable.

-**Mangez doucement. Votre organisme ne se sentira pas agressé dans cette mesure. En attendant buvez un peu pour faire passer tout ça,** me conseilla-t-il. Il était le plus gentil de la bande. Celui qui avait l'air de se soucier de ce qui pourrait m'arriver et quelque part ça me faisait du bien de ne pas me sentir comme un instrument ou une chose.

**-Merci,** lui déclarai-je après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau.

**-Arrête de la couver elle n'est rien,** entendis-je de la porte. C'était Vicky qui épiait apparemment ce qu'il se passait. **Va vider son seau à merde et casse-toi, la bonniche** ! Lui déclara-t-elle hargneuse.

-**Ton tour arrive, tu seras toi aussi de corvée de merde. Et je serai toi je prendrais mon rôle de gardienne un peu plus au sérieux car si elle venait à s'étouffer alors qu'elle est sous ta garde tu sais quel sort te sera réservé.**

**- De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle allait s'en sortir cette grognasse. **

**-Tu devrais fermer ta gueule avant que je ne décide d'en parler à P'... au boss. **

-**Et tu sais ce que toi tu risques à me menacer ? Si James apprend ça, c'est toi qui vas finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux.**

-**Tu surestimes le pouvoir de ta chatte. Je suis son frère d'arme et je lui ai sauvé la vie. **

**-On devrait prendre les paris, histoire de voir qui se surestime. En attendant va vider sa merde, la chienne de luxe a assez profité de nos petites histoires.** Il lui lança un regard noir mais s'exécuta tout de même.

Il disparut derrière la porte qu'elle poussa momentanément se plaçant entre la seule issue et moi. Comme si je pouvais espérer m'enfuir alors qu'une chaîne qui aurait pu retenir un cheval me reliait au sol de cette pièce. Elle gardait le silence mais je pouvais sentir sa haine. Pourquoi me haïssait-elle autant alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas ? Alors que c'est elle et ses acolytes qui m'avaient enlevée et qui me retenaient prisonnière. C'était un comble tout de même.

Laurent revint quelques instants plus tard, il déposa mon seau à sa place et avant de partir suivant Vicky, il me dit :

**-Mangez, mais plus doucement. Je ne reviens pas tout de suite et vous ne pourrez pas compter sur elle au cas où il vous arriverait quelque chose**. Ce que j'avais parfaitement compris toute seule. Comme j'avais également compris, qu'Edward paie ou non je ne m'en sortirais pas vivante.

Ce constat me plongea dans un état de dépression et d'anéantissement total. Je n'avais aucun espoir d'en réchapper vivante. Elle l'avait dit et je ne doutais pas du bien fondé de ses propos. Du coup je n'avais plus faim et je délaissais la boîte de pizza sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce. Je me positionnai en chien de fusil et pleurai encore et encore. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ?

Le temps passa, je ne sais pas combien car aucune indication ne me parvenait. A un moment j'entendis seulement des coups sur la porte, mais pas des coups directs. Je pensais plus à certaines activités plus intimes entre le couple de malfaiteurs puisque apparemment c'en était un.

Je ne faisais que dormir, réfléchir, pleurer, et satisfaire mes « besoins naturels ». Le seau commençait à se remplir et la faim à me reprendre. J'approchais de la boîte à pizza mais lorsque je l'ouvris, je vis que de la moisissure commençait à proliférer sur la denrée.

Je refermais la boîte et retournais sur ma paillasse. Je dus me rendormir car c'est la porte métallique qui s'ouvrit brusquement et dans un ramdam d'enfer qui me réveilla en sursaut. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir correctement mes yeux que je sentis qu'on m'attrapait par chacun de mes bras pour me relever sans ménagement. Il y avait beaucoup de tension dans la pièce et surtout tout le monde semblait très agité. Une table fut apportée dans la pièce alors que de nouveau la caméra prenait place sur son trépied.

Puis ils remirent tous leurs cagoules qui ne laissaient apparaître que leurs yeux et encore ils avaient pris soins de dissimuler le peu de peau qui apparaissait par du maquillage noir. Autant dire qu'hormis le blanc de leurs yeux on ne voyait rien d'autre. J'étais terrifiée car leur attitude et leurs paroles sans cohérences ni sens me prouvaient qu'ils étaient très contrariés.

Le boss arriva à son tour avec ce qui semblait être un seau, un jerrycan, du linge et des cordes. J'étais de plus en plus anxieuse pour ne pas dire totalement affolée et terrifiée car je ne pensais pas que cette agitation avait avoir avec ma toilette et ce ne fut véritablement pas le cas.

Toujours avec la même haine je me retrouvais allongée sur la table et le boss m'attacha sur celle-ci. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et pour couronner le tout James maintenait ma tête entre ses mains de façon à ce que je ne vois que le plafond. Dire que j'étais terrifiée n'était plus de mise, je ne savais même pas à quel adjectif je pouvais faire référence à ce stade. Je savais que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas une sinécure, ce serait sans doute ma fin tout simplement et elle ne serait pas douce.

Le boss se tourna vers la caméra qui était sur mon côté gauche et vociféra.

**-Vous avez essayé de me doubler. Vous avez voulu jouer avec la vie de votre épouse monsieur Masen. Je pensais avoir été assez précis quant à mes exigences. Vous ne m'avez pas pris au sérieux vous allez donc constater par vous-même que je ne plaisantais pas. Ce qui va suivre est de votre faute.** Il se retourna alors que des larmes coulèrent et stagnèrent sur mes yeux. J'avais peur, peur de mourir loin des miens, peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et apparemment c'était le sort qui m'attendait.

-**Non s'il vous plaît... **suppliai-je en pleurant de terreur**. J'ai rien fait, s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal... non !** Pleurai-je désespérément.

**-Voyez monsieur Masen ce que vous infligez à votre épouse.** Il jeta un linge sur mon visage alors que je sentais une nouvelle pression sur mon corps.

**-Nooonnnn !** Hurlai-je paniquée en essayant de me débattre en vain.

Puis je sentis de l'eau couler sur mon visage, l'air ne passant plus, je ne respirai plus et je m'agitai davantage cherchant une goulée d'air qui ne vint pas. Et au plus j'essayai au plus je m'affolai. Il n'y avait que de l'eau et encore le linge en filtrait une grande partie, c'était atroce cette sensation d'étouffement, de noyade. Seule l'eau entrait dans ma gorge.

Puis ça s'arrêta, on retira le tissu et je pus de nouveau respirer. L'air me fit mal et pourtant elle m'était nécessaire, indispensable. Dès l'instant où il devenait moins douloureux de respirer on me remit le linge et encore une fois je fus en proie à la panique et à l'affolement, encore une fois je fus oppressée et sans air et ce jusqu'au moment où j'allais cesser de lutter et de nouveau on retira le linge.

Ce manège se répéta encore et encore, tant et si bien que lorsque ça s'arrêta de nouveau pour la énième fois je n'avais même plus la force de supplier, ni même de pleurer, seule ma respiration difficile et saccadée m'importait.

-**J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon monsieur Masen. Les conditions viennent de changer, nous réclamons deux millions supplémentaires. Avec l'ordre précis et prioritaire de tenir le FBI loin de toute cette opération. Débrouillez-vous comme vous le souhaitez mais qu'ils n'interviennent plus sinon c'est en puzzle et par la poste que vous réceptionnerez votre épouse.**

Puis ce fut le trou noir. Lorsque je repris connaissance j'avais regagné ma paillasse. Je levais les yeux face à moi et je vis un homme, James me fixait de son regard terrifiant. Il me balança des vêtements en plein visage et me désigna d'un mouvement de tête un seau derrière moi. Je compris qu'il était venu le temps de ma toilette. J'allais pour me lever mais lui ne bougea pas.

**-Vous allez rester là ?** Osai-je fébrilement.

**-Je n'ai nulle envie d'aller ailleurs. Bouge-toi le cul si tu veux bouffer chaud.** Grogna-t-il. Je m'aperçus alors que la table n'avait pas quitté la pièce et qu'en plus dessus se trouvait un plateau dont maintenant que j'y faisais attention l'odeur devint alléchante. De la purée avec ce qui semblait être une escalope de poulet. Je me précipitai dessus et à pleine main j'attrapais l'escalope mais se faisant je me brûlai et relâchai le morceau de viande.

**-Quelle conne !** S'amusa mon tortionnaire. **Va te laver, j'ai dit.** Je me retournais de nouveau vers lui à la fois agacée et terrifiée, mais je m'exécutais.

J'allais au seau et me déshabillais essayant de cacher à sa vue les partie les plus intimes de mon corps. Je gardais toutefois mes sous-vêtements pour me soumettre à une toilette précaire de ma personne. Je m'aperçus dans ce laps de temps que j'avais sacrément maigri, mes os étaient plus saillants, je n'avais jamais été ronde, mais j'avais des formes, aujourd'hui il ne m'en restait plus. Alors que je commençais à me décrasser, je sentis James dans mon dos.

**- Donne-moi ça !** M'ordonna t-il autoritairement. Je me raidis d'appréhension, mon angoisse grandissante. Comme je n'amorçais aucun geste il grommela des choses incompréhensibles vu que j'étais en mode panique.

Il commença par faire glisser l'éponge sur mes épaules, il était face à moi le regard aussi dur qu'habituellement avec toutefois un éclat de lubricité que ne me disait rien de bon. Je priais intérieurement qu'un autre membre de leur groupe débarque sur l'instant, qu'il l'arrête car cela m'était impossible. Parce que d'une part il me ferait taire d'un coup bien placé et qu'en plus j'étais tellement tétanisée par la peur, qu'aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma bouche.

Il descendit pour frotter ou plutôt caresser avec l'éponge le haut de ma poitrine. Il reposa l'instrument de nettoyage dans la bassine. Puis se plaça pratiquement contre mon corps. Mon instinct premier fut de ramener mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine, ce qui le fit sourire. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et je le sentis dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, qui ne lui résista même pas un quart de seconde.

**-Tes bras le long du corps,** m'ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

Je ne voulais pas lui obéir, cependant il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, car je reçus un douloureux revers de main. Il m'avait giflée. Contre mon gré j'obéis, étirant davantage son sourire cruel. Il retira le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait ma poitrine et il s'arrêta pour m'observer de tout son soûl. Je me sentais faible, honteuse, désespérée. Il reprit l'éponge afin de continuer ma toilette. Il passa sur chacun de mes seins, avec une attention particulière, me faisant fermer les yeux afin d'éviter à mes larmes de couler abondamment. Je ne voulais pas le voir me faire ça. Qu'avais-je pu faire de si terrible pour qu'on m'impose ce genre de souffrance et de torture ?

Il termina mon buste et arriva au niveau de l'élastique de mon shorty. Je redoublais mes prières et serrais automatiquement mes jambes. C'est alors que j'eus le plus grand soulagement de ma vie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement :

-**Putain t'en mets du temps pour lui donn... Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?** S'écria Vicky qui venait de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait.

**-Casse-toi Vick !** Lui répondit James.

**-Laisse cette pouffiasse. C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ?**

**-J'ai pas de problème et casse-toi ! Je ne le répéterai pas. **

-**Dégage traînée !** M'intima-t-elle en me giflant à son tour afin de faire face à James. J'atterris sur le côté, ravie malgré le coup qu'elle venait de me porter.

**-Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on aurait personne d'autre maintenant. **

**-Elle n'est personne chaton. **

**-Tu la tripotes. **

**-Elle est tellement débile qu'elle ne se lavait pas comme il faut. Je dois supporter sa puanteur, c'est un travail d'intérêt public, amour. **

**-Ne la touche plus sinon je lui en parlerai et tu sais qu'il ne sera pas content. **

**-Ce n'est rien chaton, je te l'assure. **

**-Finis de te laver seule traînée et reste loin de James sinon rien à foutre des ordres. T'as compris connasse ?** Je hochais la tête presque reconnaissante malgré la haine indéniable et les menaces qu'elle venait de me gratifier. **Il m'a appelée, je dois repartir mais attention à toi James. Ne la touche plus. **

-**T'inquiète pas chaton, je ne risque plus de la toucher crois-moi. Ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme ou par plaisir, je te l'assure. Elle n'arrivait pas à se laver correctement ni même à dégrafer son soutif. C'était juste pour l'aider, amour.**

-**J'espère bien.** Elle fit demi-tour après l'avoir embrassé vulgairement devant moi, en me jetant un regard lourd de sens. C'était lui qui m'avait « lavée » mais c'est à moi qu'elle en voulait.

Je pus reprendre ma toilette, seule cette fois alors qu'il retournait près de la porte. Dès que l'odeur du savon atteignit mon odorat je revêtis les habits que l'on m'avait donnés. Soit un jean mal taillé et un tee-shirt qui devait appartenir à un homme mais c'était toujours mieux que les loques que j'avais et qui puaient tellement que je m'infestais moi-même. Je me saisis du sac qu'il y avait sur la table à côté du plateau et j'y fourrais mes vieux vêtements.

Une fois fait, je retournais à mon plateau et vu que je n'avais pas de chaise, je mangeai debout mais ma faim était telle que cela n'était que secondaire. Je fis attention à ne pas avaler trop vite cette fois afin de ne pas me provoquer les mêmes douleurs que la dernière fois.

C'était un piètre repas et le goût pas vraiment exquis mais j'en appréciais les bienfaits sur mon organisme. Une fois mon assiette et mon verre d'eau avalés, James s'avança et prit le plateau et le sac puis il disparut sans rien dire. Je n'aimais pas cet homme, je n'en aimais aucun et en étant logique c'était normal, c'étaient des barbares, des kidnappeurs qui me torturaient, mais lui je le haïssais plus que les autres encore.

Encore une fois ce fut le bruit métallique de la porte qui s'ouvrit qui me réveilla. Je ne savais toujours pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière visites, depuis mon repas et cela était une torture en soi, également aucun repaire, même pas temporel. C'était comme si j'étais seule au monde, totalement soumise et dépendante de mes geôliers.

**-Alors espèce de salope tu crois que tu arriveras à sauver ta peau en marchandant avec ton cul **? **James n'est pas comme ta lopette de mari. Il a du goût lui. **

**-Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait. **

**-Parce que je suis arrivée avant. **

**-J'ai rien fait, je vous le promets. **

**-Ta gueule,** cria-t-elle. **Personne ne me prendra James, tu m'entends personne. J'ai fait des choses qui te feraient cauchemarder toute ta vie durant pour lui. Je l'aime et il m'aime !** A peine sa phrase finie elle me décrocha un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me retourna sur le dos et me fit atterrir juste à côté de ma paillasse. Puis un second en pleine tête, puis un autre et encore une autre. Elle était devenue hystérique, complètement folle. J'avais tellement mal que je pensais encore une fois ma dernière heure arrivée.

Puis tout se stoppa lorsqu'un coup de feu assourdissant retentit. J'eus à peine le temps de relever la tête que je la vis s'écrouler de tout son poids sur moi. Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui fus prise d'hystérie. J'hurlais de terreur, essayant de retirer ce corps inerte de moi, mais j'étais si faible et si blessée que je n'y parvins pas.

**-Tais-toi !** Cria le boss plus fort que moi afin que je l'entende. D'un coup de pied il vira le cadavre. Elle était bien morte. Il venait de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Il se pencha sur moi pour me relever lorsque je vis arriver James, le regard totalement noir et rempli de fureur, il était en pleine démence.

**-Attention,** réussis-je à lui dire alors qu'il me portait en tournant le dos au dernier arrivant. James eut le temps d'arriver et de lui porter un coup dans le dos qui nous projeta tous les deux au sol. Dire que j'avais mal était un doux euphémisme. Mon niveau de douleur se situait bien au-delà de ça. Je venais d'entendre un bruit suspect dans ma jambe, alors que je pensais même avoir une, voire plusieurs côtes de cassées.

Cependant malgré ma douleur et aux vues de ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes, je parvins à ramper péniblement jusqu'à l'angle de la pièce le plus proche. Celui où se trouvait mon seau de déjections.

Les deux hommes se battaient avec une rage peu commune et je priais que ce soit le boss qui s'en sorte. Or il était sacrément mis à mal par son homologue, bien qu'il se relevait toujours et tentait de rendre coups pour coups à ceux qu'il recevait.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant à terre, le boss sous James qui le frappait avec une frénésie à faire peur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il gagne parce que j'étais certaine de mourir peu de temps après lui. Avec le boss j'aurai eu sans doute un sursis mais pas avec James.

C'est alors que mon regard balaya la pièce et que j'aperçus l'arme avec laquelle il avait tué Vicky. Elle était à quelques mètres à peine de moi, elle avait volé jusque-là lorsque James nous avait poussés. Je devais m'en emparer, c'était ma seule chance de pouvoir m'en sortir. J'entrepris donc de ramper dans sa direction, ils étaient tellement accaparés par leur bagarre qu'ils ne me virent pas. J'essayais de me dépêcher avant qu'on ne me remarque mais j'avais l'impression que chaque mouvement me retirait un peu plus du souffle de vie qu'il me restait, et il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup.

Après une éternité je réussis à la saisir. Je connaissais les armes à feu, j'en avais côtoyé étant fille de shérif, mais mon père avait toujours refusé de me montrer comment m'en servir. Je savais qu'il y avait une histoire de sécurité et j'espérais que ce truc n'était pas enclenché parce que je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait et donc je ne pourrais pas la retirer.

Je levais les deux mains difficilement en direction de des deux hommes. Le boss était en train de perdre la partie, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se protéger des coups de James. Une fois à hauteur et les visant tous les deux, je leur dis :

-**Arrêtez ça !** Mais ma voix était trop faible pour qu'ils m'entendent, et ces deux mots à dire de façon intelligible m'avaient coûté tout mon souffle. Alors je fis la seule chose qu'il me semblait encore logique. J'essayais de calmer mes tremblements ce qui fut vain et visais principalement James qui était la cible la plus sûre pour moi vu qu'il était en position dominante sur son homologue. Mon doigt pressa la détente, c'est alors et dans une synchronisation parfaite que le bruit résonna alors que mon corps bascula brutalement en arrière, puis une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir sur ma tête.

Lorsque je me réveillais j'étais dans un lit. Un vrai lit, avec un oreiller et des couvertures. Mon premier réflexe fut de me redresser, mais ce geste me coûta une douleur sourde et intense tant au niveau de ma tête que de mes côtes et de mon ventre. J'abandonnai l'idée même de bouger, c'était trop douloureux.

Je fis l'inspection de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais et je pus apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre, sobre mais chaleureuse et douillette, dans des tons marron chocolat. Il n'y avait que quelques posters à la mode de galets et de représentations florales. Je me demandai où j'avais pu atterrir. Étais-je sortie de mon enfer ? L'avais-je rêvé ? Mais de par mon état j'en doutais. Non je pensais vraiment qu'on m'avait trouvée et que j'avais sans doute été mise en sécurité dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas et que personne ne connaissait. Lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas, je fus prise d'un grand soulagement, persuadée que j'allais voir débarquer un agent du FBI ou avec un peu de chance mon père qui aurait tout fait pour participer à ma protection et qui sait sans doute Edward également.

Ma déception en fut d'autant plus grande lorsque je vis Laurent pénétrer dans cette chambre.

**-Ah ! Enfin tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ? **

**-J'ai mal partout,** réussis-je à murmurer d'une voix rauque et très faible.

**-Oui c'est un peu normal après ce que tu as subi. J'ai quelques calmants ils ne sont pas aussi efficaces que ceux des hôpitaux mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Tu veux en prendre ? **

**-S'il vous...** je finis par un signe de tête car parler était douloureux et épuisant.

**-Ok, ne te fatigue pas inutilement. Repose-toi tu ne risques plus rien.** Je lui lançai un regard à la fois sceptique et interrogateur.

-**Que s'est-il passé ?** Réussis-je à sortir.

-**Lorsque tu as tiré, tu as blessé James à l'épaule. Du coup, Peter a pu reprendre le dessus et lui a brisé la nuque.** Il venait de lâcher le nom de son boss, il s'appelait Peter, mais il s'en rendit compte car il ajouta. **Merde. Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'appeler par son prénom et évite de lui faire comprendre que j'ai merdé, sinon tu seras véritablement toute seule, je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de toi.** Je clignais des yeux pour lui assurer que je ne dirais rien, puis la fatigue s'intensifia et je sentis mes yeux papillonner.

-**Dors et remets-toi, tout...** Furent les seuls mots qui me parvinrent.

Ce fut une conversation qui me réveilla de nouveau. Je me sentais un peu mieux, j'avais moins mal et pour faire perdurer cet état je ne bougeais pas. La conversation que j'avais pu entendre était en fait une télévision qui résonnait dans ma chambre. Les informations apparemment.

**-L'affaire suit son cours, nous vous tiendrons informés au fur et à mesure de son déroulement. Toujours dans le même registre l'enlèvement de la femme du richissime Edward Masen.** **Aucune nouvelle de ses ravisseurs depuis plus de 26 jours. Les autorités continuent leurs recherches et de nombreux moyens sont mis en place pour tenter de retrouver Isabella Masen. Une source proche de l'enquête affirme que les deux corps retrouvés dans la vieille conserverie de poisson abandonnée de Port Angeles, sont liés à l'enlèvement de la femme du PDG de la Cullen Corporation. Son sang a été retrouvé sur les lieux. Une conférence de presse a été programmée par l'époux éploré de celle que le monde entier appelle la Cendrillon des temps modernes. Bien évidemment nos journalistes seront sur place pour vous en retranscrire le contenu. **Suite à cela le journaliste passa sur les rapports de la bourse puis enchaîna avec la météo.

**-Une conférence de presse. A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire de nouveau ?** Demanda Laurent qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

-**Pas grand chose à mon avis. **

**-Elle est réveillée,** lui indiqua Laurent. Je n'avais pas vu Peter, il était dans mon angle mort et avec la difficulté que j'avais à bouger je ne risquais pas de le voir.

**-Tu te sens mieux ? **

**-Oui un peu mieux.** Répondis-je.

**-Laurent va lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces rapidement. Il nous faudra quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. J'ai peur qu'ils remontent jusqu'à nous maintenant qu'ils ont découvert les cadavres de James et Vicky**.

-**Ils auront du mal à faire le lien. **

**-Crois-moi l'un deux trouvera, et nous savons tous les deux qui y arrivera. **

**-Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne pensera pas à venir chercher ici. **

**-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Va lui préparer un truc à manger.** Il hocha la tête puis fit demi-tour.

Peter se leva et s'avança vers moi, il se plaça à la gauche de mon lit et me fixa. Son regard était neutre impassible, mais franc et insistant. Je baissais les yeux mal à l'aise.

**-Merci,** me dit-il. Je relevais les yeux interrogateurs vers lui**. Pour m'avoir averti puis lui avoir tiré dessus. Je ne sais pas si tu comptais nous viser l'un et l'autre mais dans le doute merci**.

**-Je le visais lui, je visais sa tête.** Avouai-je.

**-Alors heureusement que tu n'essayais pas d'atteindre son cœur, sinon j'y serais resté. Reprends des forces,** conclut-il en passant sa main fraîche sur mon front. Ce geste était apaisant, presque réconfortant, en tout cas je ne le ressentais pas menaçant et je me sentais presque en sécurité, maintenant qu'il avait tué le couple de psychopathes.

Le soir venu, ils revinrent regarder le flash info de la conférence de presse qu'Edward avait organisée.

Ils s'installèrent, Peter sur la chaise à mon côté et Laurent assis au pied de mon lit me laissant tout de même le droit de regarder.

**-Edward Cullen accompagné de son attachée de presse mademoiselle Jessica Stanley, viennent de prendre place sur l'estrade. Ils vont...chut, **déclara-t-il alors que la voix de mon époux se fit entendre.

**-Je m'adresse aux ravisseurs de mon épouse. Je vous demande de prendre contact avec moi ou un de mes représentants afin de me donner vos instructions. Je veux récupérer Isabella saine et sauve. Je vous en conjure ne lui faites plus de mal, je ferais ce que vous attendrez de moi. Je m'en tiendrais strictement à vos instructions et en aucun cas les autorités n'interviendront. Donnez-moi de ses nouvelles, je vous en prie. Bella reviens-moi**. Il était bouleversé, des larmes inondaient ses yeux. Ce fut Jessica qui reprit la suite, tellement l'état d'Edward était déplorable.

**-Nous vous remercions tous, amis journalistes pour votre soutien dans la tragédie qui nous touche. Nous souhaitons ardemment que les ravisseurs de notre très aimée Isabella nous contactent et vous êtes notre seul espoir d'y parvenir. Merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir fait le déplacement**. Elle termina sur un triste sourire puis se recula pour prendre Edward par le bras.

-**Sale hypocrite**, ne pus-je m'empêcher de grommeler.

**-C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais pour ton cher et tendre**. Répliqua Peter, sous mon regard réprobateur.

Les jours passèrent et maintenant que j'avais un repère solaire, je pouvais me situer dans la journée. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais pour moi c'était un luxe après ce que j'avais vécu et subi depuis le début de ma captivité. La télé était un privilège occasionnel. Les gens dans cette maison n'aimaient apparemment pas le bruit. Ils la branchaient pour l'heure des infos en général et encore ce n'était pas systématique.

Je reprenais peu à peu des forces, j'arrivais à me redresser sans plus avoir mal, mais mes côtes me tiraillaient toujours tout comme ma jambe qui me lançait également de temps à autre. Ils m'avaient fait des bandages et un plâtre de fortune mais cela semblait être suffisant. En espérant que je n'en garde pas de séquelles, mais c'était un détail pour moi à l'heure actuelle.

Ma captivité était plus tranquille, je n'avais plus subi de torture, ni même aucune violence verbale. Ils me traitaient décemment et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Même lors des moments de toilettes, je ne redoutais rien. Ils se relayaient et aucun d'eux ne poussait le soin à une toilette intime. Ce que je pus faire seule dès lors où j'ai pu bouger dans mon lit.

Arriva le jour où je devais me lever. Peter devenait nerveux ici, apparemment il avait peur que l'on remonte jusqu'à lui et cet endroit aurait été le premier que les autorités auraient pris d'assaut, selon ses dires.

-**Allez Bella.** M'encouragea Laurent.

J'étais sur le bord de mon lit, les fesses toujours collées à mon matelas que je tenais fermement de mes deux mains. Je me sentais faible, comme si je n'avais pas la force de tenir sur mes jambes, comme si elles allaient céder sous mon poids. Peter lui se trouvait sur ma droite, juste à côté de moi, souvent il était près de moi, la plupart du temps il était silencieux, mais bizarrement ce silence ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. Quelque part sa présence auprès de moi me rassurait malgré le fait que je restais toujours et encore sa captive. Et puis même avec ses silences il me tenait compagnie, je me sentais moins seule.

Je lâchais les bords du lit après avoir pris une dernière bouffée d'air pour me donner du courage puis je me lançais. Je fis un pas, un tout petit pas, puis un second. Mes jambes étaient incertaines et tremblaient sans que je puisse les contrôler. J'avais amorcé mon troisième pas lorsque je sentis ma jambe d'appui qui était celle qui avait été fracturée se dérober sous moi. Je fermais les yeux attendant le choc de mon corps contre le sol. Mais deux bras puissants et fermes me retinrent au dernier moment. Il me redressa et me ramena contre lui, dos à ventre. Ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de ma taille et je me suis sentie en sécurité comme jamais. Toute la pression que j'avais en moi disparut et je me sentais bien et surtout pas en danger, ce qui était assez paradoxal de par ma situation.

Il me tourna face à lui, ses yeux marron profonds se fixèrent dans les miens. Je ne sais pas comment je ne m'en étais pas aperçue avant mais c'était comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Son visage et son corps étaient si près des miens que je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de le détailler. Il était large d'épaules encore plus que ce que j'avais cru penser. Ses bras étaient puissants et fermes. Son visage avait dû être doux par le passé mais aujourd'hui il était plus dur, les traits tirés. Il était carré lui donnant un air autoritaire naturel, l'air d'un homme comme celui de Sean Connery, viril, et il devait être terriblement sexy lorsqu'il devait se laisser aller. Des cernes épaisses et sombres sous son regard ténébreux. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et non coiffés un peu longs dans la nuque sans toutefois être négligés.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait dû oublier de s'occuper de lui. Mais quoiqu'il en soit je le trouvais terriblement mâle et sexy. Edward faisait petit garçon à côté d'un homme pareil. Même Jasper le garde du corps en chef de la société qui était accessoirement le mari de ma belle-sœur, était moins mâle que l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras et pourtant il ne manquait pas de charisme. Le temps que dura mon analyse semblait s'être suspendu et aucun des deux hommes présents ne me reprit ni même ne me rabrouait. J'aurai dû me sentir honteuse, mal à l'aise mais rien de cela ne m'atteignit. J'étais soudainement comme fascinée par Peter.

Il me souleva en me prenant sous les jambes et me remit au lit.

**-Nous partirons cette nuit.** M'informa-t-il ne déviant jamais son regard du mien.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Mon premier vrai sourire depuis le début de mon calvaire, qui n'en était plus vraiment un. J'étais toujours retenue et privée de liberté, mais cela était devenu supportable. Rien à voir avec mes débuts parmi eux. Cependant mon sourire devait être de trop car son regard se durcit et son front se plissa, comme s'il était en train de s'interroger durement à propos de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas.

Il partit sans rien ajouter, précédant Laurent qui lui me gratifia d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil de connivence. Peut-être avait-il remarqué mon bug, ce qui ne me surprendrait pas, car j'étais réputée pour beaucoup de choses mais pas pour mon manque de discrétion et ma grâce naturelle. On m'avait souvent comparée, dans les médias, à l'éléphant dans le magasin de porcelaine.

A la nuit tombée Laurent revint seul, j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture tourner à l'extérieur.

**-Je suis désolé Bella, mais le boss veut que je te recouvre la tête avec ce sac de tissu durant tout le voyage. **

**-Il va être long ?**

**-Un peu oui. **

**-Bien, fais ce que tu dois faire.**

Il s'approcha de moi et me remit ce même sac que lors de mon enlèvement. Je n'y voyais plus rien. Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien en place et que je ne discernais plus rien. Il me prit dans ses bras attrapant le couvre lit en même temps. Puis il nous déplaça. Il y avait des escaliers, treize marches au total. Il arpenta un couloir, puis un hall apparemment car j'entendais l'écho de ses pas résonner. Ensuite une légère brise fraîche me signifia qu'on était arrivés dehors. Il descendit encore des marches, cinq cette fois et le bruit du moteur m'indiqua qu'on était juste à côté de la voiture. Il me plaça à l'intérieur, à l'arrière car il m'allongea à moitié, mon dos rencontrant le montant de porte opposée.

**-Attache-lui les mains,** lui dicta Peter.

**-Non, s'il vous plaît. Je vous promets de me tenir correctement. Je n'enlèverais pas le sac et je n'essaierais pas de vous jouer un mauvais tour. **

**-Ce n'est pas discutable,** répliqua Peter.

**-S'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance, je vous assure que je serais obéissante. **

**-Que veux-tu qu'elle essaie ? Elle ne peut même pas faire trois pas sans tomber. **

**-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas si stupide, maladroite certes mais pas stupide. **

**-Attention à toi, si tu me joues un sale tour, si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres ou si tu tentes quelque chose de totalement déraisonnable, tu regretteras Vick et James**. Je hochais la tête d'affirmation et de compréhension.

La porte se ferma et je les entendis prendre place à l'avant de l'habitacle.

J'avais l'impression qu'on roulait depuis des heures et des heures, ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression mais pas une certitude non plus.

Je ne savais pas ou l'on se rendait et tel était le but de la manœuvre. Juste la douceur de l'air extérieur qui m'indiquait que nous descendions vers le sud. Après le sud était vaste, savoir où l'on allait précisément relevait de la voyance, un don que je n'avais pas.

En tout cas cette douceur, certaines odeurs qui me parvenaient me rappelaient mon enfance à Phœnix, à l'époque où je vivais encore avec ma mère. De bons souvenirs même si cette partie-là de ma vie était quelque peu perturbée par mes relations avec les autres jusqu'à mon départ pour Forks, l'année de mes 16 ans.

Oui que de souvenirs.

Le trajet pour moi était entrecoupé entre périodes de réveil et de sommeil. Lorsque les sens font défaut et principalement la vue, il est difficile de tenir son attention sur quelque chose de concret. Surtout lorsque nous sommes en mouvements que ce soit dans une voiture, un train ou dans un avion. Mais en étant honnête j'avais toujours eu cette propension à m'endormir lors de longs trajets.

**-Bella, Bella,** me secoua Laurent. **Nous sommes arrivés, réveille-toi**. Je bougeais doucement car j'étais totalement courbaturée. Puis je sentis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir et je faillis tomber à la renverse, rattrapée de justesse par Laurent.

**-Effectivement tu es d'une maladresse incroyable**, s'amusa-t-il. Ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi mais il ne le vit pas.

Deux mains me hissèrent hors de la voiture afin de me mettre debout, puis comme la fois précédente il me porta en soulevant mes jambes, telle une mariée. Cette pensée me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, car le jour de notre mariage, Edward ne m'avait pas fait passer le seuil de notre maison ainsi, je l'avais passé debout sur mes deux pieds, ce n'était pas une déception mais j'aurai aimé qu'il le fasse. Pas qu'il n'en était pas capable, mais Edward était un homme de la haute société qui avait été élevé dans les valeurs strictes de son rang et de son statut et ce genre de coutumes le laissait de marbre et était selon lui inapproprié. Attention il était attentionné mais jamais il ne me prenait dans ses bras en public, les seuls gestes intimes qu'il se permettait dans ces situations étaient une caresse ou un baiser sur ma joue ou encore me prendre la main lors de soirées ou de visites officielles.

C'était pour moi un renouveau autant d'attention. Jacob était comme ça, tendre, démonstratif, me prenant dans ses bras selon ses envies et peu importe les gens présents. Depuis lui plus personne ne m'avait portée.

Il monta quelques marches puis j'entendis le grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvrit devant moi. Le genre de vieille porte en bois qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. Ce qui ce confirma lorsqu'il nous fit entrer, une odeur de poussière, d'humidité et de renfermé me prit à la gorge.

**-Va falloir un bon coup de nettoyage à cette maison. **Avança Laurent.

**-Ouais c'est même urgent.** Répondit Peter. **Bella je vais te déposer sur un canapé, tu pourras enlever ton entrave. **

**-Merci**, répondis-je alors que je sentais le meuble sous mes jambes et mes fesses. Les courbatures étaient gênantes et douloureuses, j'avais envie de m'étirer. Ce que je fis après avoir retiré le sac qui me cachait la vue.

Les deux hommes étaient en train de respectivement enlever les draps des meubles et d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Le soleil brillait déjà et d'après ce que je pouvais voir j'étais bel et bien dans le sud. La végétation était semi aride et l'on pouvait voir à l'horizon une chaîne de montagnes se dessiner. La vue était superbe, une immensité totalement naturelle, pas d'habitations juste cette maison perdue au milieu de ce décor de western. Personne ne viendrait jamais me chercher ici et bizarrement cela ne m'affola pas. Sans nul doute nous étions au Texas.

Ils me laissèrent dans le canapé le temps d'effectuer un rapide coup de ménage. Suite à quoi ils me montrèrent ma chambre. Elle se situait à proximité de la cuisine.

Les jours passèrent pratiquement une semaine depuis notre arrivée. Laurent paraissait serein et détendu, il nous arrivait même d'avoir des discussions intéressantes, d'ordre philosophique principalement et c'était plaisant. Peter quant à lui paraissait dans son monde comme déconnecté de nous la plupart du temps, il était d'humeur maussade en général, voire nostalgique de temps à autre. Il m'intriguait, j'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête mais lorsque je me décidais à l'interroger pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus, il se dérobait, partait en course ou s'en allait tout simplement sans en dire le motif. Enfin en temps normal car aujourd'hui il ne pourrait fuir la discussion car Laurent était absent et un sujet important à mes yeux me tourmentait de plus en plus : serais-je libre un jour ?

Nous étions devant la télé enfin j'y étais alors que Peter s'affairait en cuisine. C'est alors que je zappai à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder, que je tombais sur la chaîne E News. La chaîne des ragots mondains. Je n'allais pas m'y attarder mais la photo d'Edward s'était affichée à l'écran.

**-E News la chaîne qui vous parle de l'actualité de vos stars. Le multimilliardaire éploré, tenterait de reprendre le dessus en dînant au Mystery Cuisine, au célèbre restaurant parisien réputé pour son incroyable cadre romantique et sa cuisine si raffinée, avec la très belle Jessica Stanley son attachée de presse. Nos informations tirées d'une source proches d'Edward Masen nous rapportent que les deux jeunes gens auraient passé une très agréable soirée.**

Les photos qui se succédaient, montraient effectivement Edward souriant avec l'un de ses complets Gucci que j'aimais particulièrement. Une autre du « couple » ressortant du restaurant où il avait l'habitude de m'emmener pour nos soirées romantiques. Elle le regardait tout sourire, émerveillée et véritablement heureuse alors que lui avait le bras entourant sa taille.

**-Cependant notre informateur ne dit pas comment s'est terminée la soirée. Espérons qu'après la tragédie qu'z vécu Edward, il se relaisse une chance de connaître à nouveau l'amour au bras de celle qui a toujours été présente pour lui depuis des années. En tout cas Paris est un choix idéal pour en prendre le chemin. Lindsay Lohan : rebondissement dans son affaire de...**

**-C'est pas vrai !** M'exclamai-je stupéfaite. Je coupais la télévision et me redressais dans le canapé qui était devenu pratiquement mon second lit, bien que je fasse des exercices quotidiens pour me rééduquer et pouvoir marcher à nouveau.

**-Je suis désolé pour toi.** Se fit entendre Peter que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors.

**-Ce n'est que de la presse à scandale**, tentai-je de me rassurer.

-**Effectivement, mais je dois t'avouer que cela ne me surprendrait pas. **

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Je sais qu'ils passent énormément de temps ensemble et pas depuis que tu es avec nous. **

**-Elle est son chargée de communication.**

**-Bella, ne sois pas si naïve, on parle d'Edward Masen. **

**-Il n'est pas comme ça !** M'écriai-je.

**-Si tu l'dis**, répliqua-t-il en retournant dans sa cuisine.

Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Je voulais savoir quand je pourrai rentrer, je devais rentrer chez moi. Cette histoire n'avait que trop duré, il me fallait récupérer ma vie.

**-J'ai pas fini !** M'exclamai-je en prenant sa suite**. Quand vais-je pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? Vas-tu seulement me laisser y retourner ? **

-**Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu pourrais le penser. **

**-Ça fait des mois que je suis captive, des mois que ma vie m'a été retirée. Je veux rentrer, je veux récupérer ma vie et mon mari. **

**-Tu as peur que Stanley ne t'en dépouille ?** Répliqua-t-il mesquin.

**-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ? **

**-Assieds-toi Bella. **

**-NON ! Je veux des réponses !** Hurlai-je de colère.

**-Tu te calmes !** Cria-t-il à son tour**. Et assois-toi ! **Reprit-il plus autoritairement. Je m'exécutais un sentiment d'insécurité me traversant de toute part.

**-S'il te plaît ?** Le suppliai-je. Il me darda de son regard dur et froid puis souffla et s'appuya contre le meuble de l'évier dans son dos.

**-Très bien, si tu veux savoir je vais te dire. Tu ne devais pas être celle que l'on devait enlever. Je visais Alice Whitlock, la sœur de ton très cher mari. Mais cet abruti de James n'a pas fait la différence entre vous deux, il n'a même pas pris la peine d'étudier les dossiers que je lui avais remis. **

**-Ça devait être Alice** ?

**-Oui Alice Whitlock, pas toi. Après cette boulette il a fallu que je réadapte mon plan d'où toutes les complications qu'il y a eues. Lors de la première demande de rançon, ton Edward s'est cru plus malin que nous et s'est allié avec le FBI pour nous cueillir. Seulement je connais bien leurs procédés, je les ai repérés de loin car j'avais étudié le terrain bien longtemps avant ton rapt. Pour lui montrer que nous étions à prendre au sérieux, nous avons dû...**

**-Me torturer, je m'en rappelle très bien, merci.** Soufflai-je la colère diminuée mais toujours présente. Il hocha la tête, il était tellement impassible que je ne savais pas s'il regrettait ce passage ou non et cela m'attristait un peu.

-**Nous lui avons fait parvenir une seconde rançon, cependant il n'a pas daigné répondre favorablement. Prétextant qu'il voulait avoir la certitude que nous ne te ferions plus de mal et que tu étais en vie. Nous t'avons donc filmé à ton insu lorsque nous étions à Port Angeles et lui avons fait parvenir la vidéo avec de nouvelles exigences. Cependant durant ce laps de temps j'ai appris que l'enquête du FBI suivait son cours et ils étaient proches de se rapprocher de nous, de moi. J'ai donc dû retarder l'échéance de la remise de rançon le temps de me faire laver de tout soupçon et c'est à ce moment-là que tout a dérapé à la conserverie. Je n'étais plus présent pour gérer les troupes et Laurent s'est laissé déborder par James et Vick. Ensuite tu peux comprendre la raison pour laquelle je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles. Je suis en train de voir comment je peux retomber sur mes pattes en toute sécurité et te laisser rentrer chez toi mais le fait que tu nous connaisses maintenant me pose un autre problème.**

**-Si tu as peur que je te dénonce, rassure-toi je ne le ferais pas. Je peux simuler la perte de mémoire ou dire tout simplement que vous étiez masqués à chacune de vos visites. **

**-Comme je te le disais ce n'est pas si simple. Personnellement je n'ai plus rien à perdre, mais Laurent ne mérite pas d'être enfermé à vie, au meilleur des cas, pour une erreur dont il n'est aucunement responsable. Je suis responsable de tout ce désastre c'est à moi et à moi seul de faire ce qu'il faut pour arrondir les angles et sauver notre peau. **

**-Je ne partirais jamais**, me lamentai-je.

-**Pour l'instant je n'ai pas trouvé la solution que je recherche, en tout cas sans que tu sois physiquement atteinte.** Je levais les yeux vers lui totalement confuse.

**-Tu vas me tuer ? **

**-J'y ai pensé effectivement et si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé la vie dans cette conserverie, tu serais sans doute déjà morte, effectivement. **Mes yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur.

**-J'ai une dette envers toi et malgré tout ça je suis un homme d'honneur et de parole, ta vie ne risque plus rien me concernant.** Un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit dans cette cuisine. Il se retourna et entreprit de faire la vaisselle qui traînait dans l'évier. Une fois sa tâche terminée il fit bouillir de l'eau et prépara un thé qu'il posa devant moi.

**-Puisqu'on est dans les confidences, je pourrais te poser quelques questions également** ? Je levais les épaules et enfermais dans mes mains la tasse chaude. J'avais besoin de me réchauffer l'âme et le corps également après la suée froide qui s'était emparée de moi.

**- Je ne comprends pas comment une femme comme toi a pu se marier avec lui ? Je veux dire vous êtes tellement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. **

**-C'est la question du siècle. Et oui je ne suis pas de son monde, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'aie pas de valeur. **

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, bien au contraire. Tu es quelqu'un de réfléchi, de franc, de sincère et je pense même loyale. Tu n'es pas faite pour être dans ce monde, enfin je ne le pense pas. **

**-Edward est tout ça également. **

-**Il cache bien son jeu alors. Sais-tu que c'est votre idylle qui l'a propulsé sur le devant de la scène. C'est toi qui es à l'origine de l'image qu'en a le public aujourd'hui. Il a une sale réputation de requin dans son monde, de quelqu'un d'intransigeant et sans empathie du moment où ses intérêts sont impliqués.**

**-Il n'est pas comme ça !** Le défendis-je avec véhémence**. Il est doux, attentionné, gentleman, prévenant, altruiste et honnête. **

**-Penses-tu qu'un homme qui pousse une mère de famille à tuer ses enfants et à se suicider après parce qu'il lui a retiré toute dignité, est un homme attentionné, altruiste et honnête ? Il lui a pris sa maison parce qu'elle avait perdu son travail et qu'elle ne pouvait plus payer. Elle avait des enfants cette femme. **

-**Il ne le savait pas ! Ses collaborateurs lui ont caché certains éléments de ce dossier.**

**-Bella, ne sois pas aussi stupide. Tu n'es pas bête, c'est l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde, un homme d'affaires redouté et redoutable. Penses-tu que quelqu'un aurait pu lui cacher de tels faits ?** **Et si c'était le cas, qui était-ce ? Parce qu'après cette affaire je sais de source sûre qu'aucun membre de son conseil administratif n'a été remercié ni même inquiété.**

-**Il a été jugé et acquitté dans cette affaire.**

**-Il a versé un dessous de table au magistrat chargé de l'affaire. **

-**C'est faux ! Tu veux que je te dise comment est Edward Masen dans la vraie vie ? C'est un homme que j'ai rencontré dans le magasin de chaussures bon marché dans lequel je travaillais. Il était là pour offrir des paires de chaussures à tous les SDF du quartier et ce n'était pas un quartier de luxe, je peux te l'affirmer. Il est revenu de temps en temps après cela. Il m'a courtisée à l'ancienne, jamais un mot déplacé, respectant toujours mes volontés et surtout ne trahissant pas son épouse de l'époque. Il a appris à me connaître et ne m'a pas jugé parce que nous étions tous deux de mondes opposés. Il a pris le temps de me connaître vraiment, s'intéressant à mes rêves, à mon passé, à ma vie. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul baiser d'échanger lors de son mariage et encore j'en étais l'investigatrice. Il a demandé le divorce pour que l'on puisse se voir et officialiser notre amour et j'insiste bien sur le fait que nous avons consommé notre affection seulement lorsque son jugement a été rendu. Voilà qui est Edward Masen.**

**-Et depuis ? Quelle est ta vie depuis ? Il ne te sort que pour les soirées sans grandes importances, les galas de charités lorsque sa côte de popularité descend en flèche. Tu as une préceptrice de vie qui n'est autre que sa plus proche collaboratrice. Qui de vous deux passez le plus de temps avec lui ? Travailles-tu toujours ? Et tes rêves dans tout ça ? A moins que l'argent et la vie de rentière te conviennent,** conclut-il avec mesquinerie.

**-Ce n'est pas ça !** Me défendis-je. **Ce n'est plus pareil, nous sommes régulièrement victimes de menaces de mort ou autre. Pour preuve tu m'as bien enlevée.**

**-Je te le répète ce n'est pas toi qui était visée, c'est une malheureuse et regrettable erreur. **

**-Comment as-tu su qu'Alice devait être présente ? Cette sortie n'était pas officielle.**

**-Je l'ai su c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à savoir le comment du pourquoi, c'est comme ça**. Trancha-t-il en se levant. **Une dernière chose. Pour quelqu'un de si amoureux, est-ce normal de marchander la vie de son aimée ? Il a refusé de payer et ça je ne l'invente pas. Et puis où sont tes amis Bella ? J'ai étudié toute votre famille en préparant ce rapt, et je ne t'ai jamais aperçue avec d'autres proches que les siens. J'ai enquêté sur ta vie lorsque je me suis rendu compte que cet incompétent s'était planté. Tu ne vois pratiquement plus ton père alors qu'il vit dans le même état que toi, alors que vos relations étaient au beau fixe d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Tes amis n'ont plus de nouvelles de toi depuis que tu fréquentes Masen, même Angela Weber qui était ta meilleure amie depuis ton arrivée chez ton père. Est-ce vraiment la vie de rêve que tu souhaitais ? Mens-toi à toi-même si cela peux t'aider à relativiser ta vie, mais n'essaie pas de me mentir. Je connais le genre de personne que tu es, j'ai appris à te connaître durant ton séjour parmi nous et ce que j'ai vu n'est pas ce que tu me dis.** Puis il quitta la cuisine, me laissant seule à ruminer sur la conversation que nous venions d'avoir.

Laurent était rentré et ne comprenait pas la tension qu'il y avait entre Peter et moi. Je lui en voulais d'avoir oser introduire le doute en moi. Comment Edward aurait pu ne pas payer ma rançon ? Il devait avoir une bonne raison je n'en doute pas, seulement je ne comprenais pas. Il a vu la vidéo où ils me torturaient, comment ne pas payer après ça ? Et puis l'histoire tragique de cette mère de famille, qui a décimé sa famille parce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à les nourrir et qu'elle s'était retrouvée à la rue avec ses trois enfants. J'avais été moi même très touchée par cette histoire, je m'étais même rendue à leurs funérailles tellement je m'étais sentie impliquée. Et effectivement aucun remaniement du conseil n'avait été observé après ceci. Je ne comprenais plus, j'étais perdue.

Je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil la nuit qui suivit. J'essayais de contrer chaque argument que Peter m'avait envoyé en pleine figure et malheureusement certains éléments ne purent être soumis à justifications. C'est alors que j'entendis du mouvement dans la cuisine. Je décidais de me lever et d'aller me préparer un verre de lait chaud. Peut-être que ce truc qui marchait bien lorsque j'étais enfant aurait raison de mon sommeil.

C'était Peter, qui était resté debout cette nuit. Ils tournaient tous les deux alternant les nuits de gardes de peur que je vienne à m'enfuir certainement mais aussi parce que Peter était paranoïaque. Il craignait que le FBI ou d'autres forces spéciales ne prennent d'assaut notre sanctuaire.

**-Tu ne dors pas ? **

**-Non, je n'y arrive pas. **

**-J'aurai pas dû te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. **

**-Non tu n'aurais pas dû, mais maintenant le mal est fait. **

**-Tu as réfléchi ? **

**-Je n'ai que ça à faire Peter. Je ne peux pas faire la cuisine car tu ne veux pas que je touche un couteau. Je ne peux pas sortir alors qu'il n'y a personne dans les alentours, et je ne peux même pas faire le ménage car certaines parties de cette maison me sont interdites. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?**

Il se retourna et continua la préparation de ses pancakes.

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo pour y prendre la bouteille de lait, puis j'attrapais la casserole à proximité de la gazinière afin d'y faire chauffer mon lait.

**-Il y a du miel dans le placard,** m'indiqua-t-il.

Sans le remercier j'allais dans ledit placard mais le pot était trop loin sur l'étagère du haut. Il s'en aperçut car il arriva derrière moi et l'attrapa. Lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire face et prendre le pot, il ne bougea pas. Son regard était plongé dans le mien et une sorte de connexion s'établit instantanément entre nous.

Le trouble qui s'était emparé de moi lorsqu'il m'avait rattrapée de justesse la première fois ou j'ai pu me lever après ma convalescence, réapparut presque démultiplié. Je ne comprenais pas cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi, mais sur l'instant présent je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me fondre dans ses bras pour en rechercher la sécurité que j'avais déjà ressentie. Le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Je me sentais comme une petite fille qui avait besoin d'attention, d'affection et de protection.

Puis sans que je m'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva contre ma bouche. J'aurai dû avoir peur, j'aurai même dû me sentir mal et coupable mais les seules émotions que je ressentais étaient du bien-être et de la légèreté. J'avais l'impression que toute la tension qui m'habitait depuis longtemps maintenant s'évaporait comme neige au soleil.

Son baiser était doux, tendre, presque incertain, mais lorsqu'il me sentit répondre favorablement à son geste. Il se révéla être plus assuré, plus langoureux et rapidement ce léger baiser se transforma en une étreinte plus passionnée. Il m'enlaça presque sauvagement, comme s'il était en manque d'affection depuis bien longtemps, comme si sa vie en dépendait et cette sensation me rendit euphorique et ragaillardie. A mon tour je me montrais moins chaste, plus avide et rapidement mes mains se promenèrent dans son dos, traînèrent sur le haut de ses fesses.

Il rompit le baiser presque à bout de souffle, me regarda de nouveau avec un nouveau regard, celui d'un homme rempli de désir. Je ne connaissais pas cette partie-là de sa personnalité et comme je l'avais déjà pensé il était beau, il était sexy, il était homme, le vrai celui de tous les fantasmes féminins, il était plein d'assurance. Il se recula sans détacher son regard de moi, de mes lèvres, son air ténébreux le rendant incroyablement désirable.

Il éteignit le feu sous la casserole et la poêle où les pancakes étaient en train de cramer.

Il me tendit la main. Sans réfléchir j'avançais la mienne. Il s'en empara et nous conduisit dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte alors qu'il me plaquait avec ferveur contre le mur avoisinant, pour me gratifier d'un nouveau baiser passionné. Rapidement ses mains se perdirent son mon tee-shirt de nuit, elles rencontrèrent mon ventre et une multitude de frissons me parcourut, me faisant littéralement tourner la tête.

Les sensations étaient vertigineuses, je me sentais si bien, si femme, si désirable. Il ne me traitait pas comme une petite chose fragile. J'étais son égale dans cette étreinte et j'adorais cette sensation nouvelle. Je ne me perdis pas en analyse que je ne pouvais de toute façon pas ni interpréter, ni raisonner.

Mes doigts se découvrirent une agilité qui ne leur était pas commune. Je déboutonnais sa chemise avec un tel empressement et une telle dextérité que cela me choquait presque. Je n'étais plus maladroite, plus incertaine, j'étais sûre de moi et de ce que je voulais. Lorsque je vins à bout de cette tâche il la retira lui-même laissant dévoiler un torse incroyablement athlétique et viril.

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le parsemer de baiser et c'est ce que je fis. Il coupa cependant mon exploration en retirant mon tee-shirt me dévoilant pratiquement nue. Il me porta de nouveau et nous installa sur mon lit. Il était submergé par le désir et l'enfièvrement ce qui me gonfla d'orgueil et me rendit encore plus assurée. J'attrapais son visage pour lui démontrer à quel point j'étais moi aussi désireuse et pleine d'attente. Ses mains se baladaient partout sur mon corps, mes jambes, laissant une traînée brûlante sur leurs passages.

Mon corps était en feu alors qu'il se redressa afin d'ôter ses vêtements restants. Un bruit sourd et inattendu me fit hurler de peur. Des cris résonnaient partout dans la maison. Peter m'attrapa et me colla à lui alors que la porte de ma chambre vola en éclat. Plusieurs hommes habillés de combinaisons sombres y pénétrèrent.

**-Relâchez-la !** Hurla l'un d'entre eux. J'étais terrifiée, je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il se passait et surtout ce que je ressentais.

**-Relâchez madame Masen !** Répéta de nouveau l'homme armé et cagoulé.

-**Partez,** laissai-je échapper. **Quittez cette maison !** Je me sentais prise d'un courage que je ne me connaissais pas.

Je réalisais qu'ils étaient là pour moi mais l'idée de partir d'ici, de le quitter maintenant me terrifiait. Pourtant quelques heures plus tôt je ne voulais qu'une chose : rentrer. Comment cela avait-il pu devenir possible ? Un homme s'avança et retira sa cagoule et ce fut le choc de ma vie. Peter resserra ses bras autour de moi, pas de façon agressive mais plus comme une sorte de protection. Mon visage se fondit dans son torse et mes larmes ruisselaient sur lui.

-**Peter, relâche-la, nous pourrons arranger la situation si tu coopères.**

_**-Le deuxième suspect est maîtrisé**_, entendis-je dans leur radio.

-**Comment veux-tu me sortir de la Jasper ? Je t'écoute.**

-**Elle n'est pour rien avec ce qui s'est passé avec Charlotte. **

**-Ne prononce pas son nom !** Hurla Peter suintant la haine par tous ses pores.

**-Peter, tu es mon frère, je peux t'aider. **

**-C'est Charlotte que tu étais supposée aider et protéger. Tu l'as laissée mourir avec mon fils qu'elle portait dans son ventre.**

-**Je n'y suis pour rie...**

**-Te fous pas de ma gueule. Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'avais confiance et tu as laissé des simples agents de sécurités veiller sur la protection de Charlotte, alors que j'avais le plus gros cartel du pays aux fesses. Tu croyais quoi, qu'ils allaient l'épargner parce que ce n'était qu'une femme ? Et toi où étais-tu ? Que faisais-tu alors qu'ils torturaient Charlotte ? **

-**Je suis désolé Peter, mais Bella n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Laisse-la partir. Vous semblez proches tous les deux et je te connais, je la connais aussi. Tu ne te serais pas autant livré si tu ne l'ai...l'appréciais pas autant. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant. Regarde, ils t'ont dans leurs viseurs, tu connais la procédure.** Je relevais la tête pour voir de quoi parlait Jasper et effectivement une dizaine de points rouges lumineux sillonnaient le haut du corps et la tête de Peter. A ce stade je n'étais plus terrifiée, j'étais horrifiée, épouvantée.

**-Jasper va-t-en. Reprends tes hommes et laisse-nous !** Tentai-je d'intervenir, peut-être que si je leur montrais que je ne risquais rien, ils le laisseraient tranquille. C'était douteux j'en avais conscience mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre. Je sentais mal la situation, un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de moi. Je sentis les bras de Peter se desserrer de mon corps.

**-Non Peter,** l'implorai-je.

**-Bella, Edward t'attend, il veut que tu lui reviennes. Il t'aime, viens avec moi et je m'assurerai que Peter puisse s'en sortir. **Plaida Jasper.

**-Partez, quittez cette maison et je rentrerai seule. **

-**Ce n'est pas possible Bella. **

**-Partez et je rentrerai ! Je le promets**. Réaffirmai-je.

-**Bella, il a raison. Tu dois retourner à ta vie. Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eue ce matin. C'est à moi d'assumer mes erreurs. Je me sens déjà coupable pour Laurent, je ne veux pas t'ajouter à cela.**

-**Mais Peter...** Tentai-je de le raisonner. Il me coupa la parole par un tendre baiser. **Je suis heureux quelque part que cet abruti se soit planté de cible, j'ai pu te connaître et tu es quelqu'un de bien Bella. Ne perds pas tes rêves de vue et ne laisse personne t'en priver**. Il déposa un nouveau baiser qui avait un goût d'amertume et d'adieux puis il me balança sur le lit et se précipita en hurlant sur son frère en hurlant.

**-Non !** Hurla un homme dans la pièce.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un second pas qu'une rafale de tirs l'éjecta à l'opposé de sa destination. Son corps ensanglanté et complètement mutilé retomba contre la commode de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient les quelques habits dont je disposais.

**-NON, NON, NOOOONNNNN**, hurlai-je en me précipitant sur lui. Je lui attrapais son visage dont les yeux étaient encore ouverts mais ne présentant plus aucun signe de vie, plus cette étincelle qui m'avait il y a quelques minutes encore faite chavirer.

**-Peter, reviens, Peteeerrrr,** pleurai-je complètement anéantie, brisée et décimée**. Peter, non**.

Deux bras vinrent me relever du corps, mais je ne le voulais pas, je me débattais avec la force du désespoir. Ils m'immobilisèrent contre le sol, j'étais à moitié nue mais cela je m'en contrefichais. J'étais abattue, totalement déboussolée. Ils l'avaient tué sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Jasper s'approcha de moi et tenta de me réconforter. Je l'en gratifiais d'une gifle si monumentale que j'étais presque certaine de m'être cassée au moins une phalange.

Quelques instants, minutes ou secondes, je ne savais pas, je me redressais alors que les hommes armés s'écartèrent de mon passage. Puis après un dernier regard sur le corps sans vie de Peter, je quittais la chambre après m'être emparée de sa chemise qui traînait sur le sol.


	8. La mariée enchainée

**The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest :**

**Titre : La mariée enchaînée**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.**

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rosalie finit rapidement de faire le ménage en attendant son fiancé. Elle avait passé la journée à ranger la maison pour que tout soit propre au retour de Royce. Royce King était son fiancé depuis 1 an, un homme grand, les cheveux bruns légèrement longs, une fine moustache, des yeux d'un noir profond et surtout très élégant. Royce était le genre d'homme qu'on ne contredisait pas. Rosalie avait essayé au début mais elle était vite tombée amoureuse de l'homme de glace. Elle regarda l'heure 16h38, elle rangea rapidement son balai et monta le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle devait être prête pour le retour de Royce. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient désordonnés, elle avait des cernes grises sous ses yeux, un bleu sur la joue et une entaille sur la lèvre. Elle se souvint d'une autre époque avant Royce où elle avait un teint de pêche et non un teint gris, où ses joues étaient légèrement rosées naturellement et ses yeux bleus reflétaient sa joie de vivre. Elle chassa vite ses pensées, Royce ne serait pas heureux s'il apprenait qu'elle avait pensé à ça. Tout ce qui était avant lui n'avait plus d'importance. Et comme Royce lui avait dit encore et encore il était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle parce qu'avec lui elle était vraiment heureuse d'ailleurs elle ne le méritait pas. Cette phrase elle se la répétait tous les jours et maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il disait la vérité elle se sentait plus heureuse. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute dont aucun cheveu ne dépassait. C'était comme ça que Royce voulait qu'elle se coiffe. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à cacher ses marques de coups et son teint terne sous le fond de teint. Puis elle mit un peu de fard à paupières bleu sur ses yeux. Mais pas trop, si elle se maquillait trop elle ressemblerait à une pute. Et elle devait être élégante pour faire honneur à Royce mais pas aguicheuse parce qu'elle appartenait déjà à un homme. Elle mit ensuite du rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres pour les rendre plus pulpeuses. Royce aimait ses lèvres et surtout il aimait quand elles étaient bien rouges pour faire plus chienne comme il disait. Après s'être maquillée elle descendit dans sa chambre. Elle ne dormait pas encore avec Royce, mais demain après son mariage elle pourra partager le lit conjugal avec l'homme de sa vie. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée elle alla au fond du couloir et emprunta la petite porte menant sur des escaliers. Les murs étaient nus, humides et une odeur de renfermé frappa les narines de Rosalie. Mais elle n'y fit plus attention elle était habituée maintenant. En bas des escaliers il y avait son petit lit, un matelas posé sur le sol avec une couverture et son armoire avec les vêtements que lui avait offerts Royce. Elle avait hâte d'épouser Royce, elle aurait un vrai lit avec une bonne couverture et un bon oreiller. Elle ne reviendrait plus ici, enfin si elle était sage. Elle mit une robe bleue nuit avec de fines bretelles, un léger décolleté et lui allant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle remonta ensuite pour accueillir son homme. Quand il franchit le pas de la porte elle se dépêcha de prendre son manteau. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son corps comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Au début elle pensait que c'était lui qui l'effrayait. Mais maintenant elle savait, elle avait cette peur à l'idée qu'il la quitte. Elle était sûre que c'était ça et faisait tout pour que Royce ne le remarque jamais

- La maison est propre ? Sa voix grave claqua et Rosalie sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle avait fait le ménage mais elle avait peur que Royce ne trouve pas ça suffisant

- Oui Royce, tu as passé une bonne journée ? répondit-elle docilement et il sourit faiblement

- Oui, j'ai vu ma mère aujourd'hui, nous avons arrangé les derniers détails de notre mariage. Demain soir tu seras ma femme ça te fait plaisir ?

- Evidement, j'aimerais l'être déjà Royce

- Bien, sers-moi un verre, il partit s'installer sur le canapé et elle se précipita vers le bar pour sortir une bouteille de scotch et un verre. Elle servit le liquide alcoolisé dans le verre et l'apporta à son futur époux. Il sourit et but une gorgée

- Tu es belle ce soir Rosalie, assieds-toi avec moi. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il caressa son bras

- Je…je voulais être belle pour te faire plaisir

- Oh mais ça me fait très plaisir Rosalie, il mit une main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser avec passion et il caressa sa taille

- Viens donc sur mes genoux Rosalie, elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur ses genoux. Il recommença à l'embrasser. Rosalie le laissa faire une légère boule dans la gorge. Elle avait toujours une boule dans la gorge dans ce genre de moment. Elle était persuadée que c'était dû au stress. Sûrement la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur la première fois. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait hâte d'être demain soir. Une fois leur première fois passée ça irait mieux

- Royce j'ai envie de toi…demain je serais ta femme pourquoi attendre ? Murmura-t-elle

- Parce qu'on n'est pas encore mariés Rosalie, répondit-il gentiment avec un léger sourire

- Mais…Royce tu ne seras pas mon premier, tenta Rosalie

- Rosalie on a déjà parlé de ça, s'écria-t-il et Rosalie sursauta. Elle avait fait une bêtise, maintenant Royce ne voulait plus la câliner. Peut-être même qu'il ne voudrait plus l'épouser.

- Je sais Royce et je le regrette si tu savais combien je le regrette. Mais demain je serais ta femme, et j'ai envie de toi rien que de toi tu comprends ?

- Tu es donc une chienne au point de pas pouvoir attendre 1 jour pour qu'on fasse ça ? T'es en manque c'est ça, petite pute ?

- Non Royce, pas du tout, mais…j'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est que d'être dans les bras d'un vrai homme. Royce je suis salie par tous ces hommes et…je me dis que peut-être qu'après…avoir connu ça avec toi je serais…moins sale

- Rosalie c'est…attendrissant ce que tu dis. Mais t'as écarté les cuisses pour ces hommes, alors tu resteras une chienne. Sois plutôt heureuse que j'accepte de t'épouser

- J'en suis heureuse Royce. Et demain sera le plus beau jour de ma vie…non en fait tous les jours où tu acceptes que je sois à tes côtés seront les plus beaux de ma vie. Je suis désolée de ne pas être assez patiente. Tu as totalement raison on doit attendre et j'attendrais aussi longtemps que tu le voudras Royce

- Bien je préfère ça, tu as de la chance je veux que tu sois toute jolie pour demain et que je ne te fasse rien

- Merci Royce…je ne te décevrais plus promis

- Demain soir tu auras ce que tu veux pour notre lune de miel. Ma mère a choisi ta robe aujourd'hui.

- Si c'est ta mère qui l'a choisie je suis sûre qu'elle est parfaite

- Exactement, et tu sais c'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas faire l'amour qu'on ne peut pas faire d'autres choses. Si tu te montres gentille avec moi je serais gentil avec toi, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Rosalie sourit aussi satisfaite. Elle adorait faire plaisir à Royce, ça lui faisait presque plus plaisir à elle qu'à lui. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis embrassa son cou. Elle commença à caresser son torse par-dessus sa chemise de manière presque frénétique. Elle avait besoin de le toucher

- Royce…j'ai le droit d'ouvrir ta chemise ? Demanda-t-elle timidement comme une petite fille qui demande après une friandise

- Oui tu as le droit, répondit Royce et elle desserra sa cravate noire et ouvrit sa chemise blanche pour caresser son torse nu. Ses mains parcoururent son torse, caressant ses poils, effleurant ses tétons. Sa bouche couvrait de baisers sa mâchoire, son cou légèrement râpeux. Elle ouvrit plus sa chemise pour découvrir ses épaules et se mit à admirer ses muscles tendus. Elle embrassa son torse, déposant une myriade de baisers sur sa peau

- Rosalie il me semble que tu sais te servir de tes mains et de ta bouche en même temps, dit Royce et Rosalie se mit immédiatement à caresser aussi son torse puis descendit jusqu'à son pantalon qu'elle ouvrit. Elle glissa une main à l'intérieur pour caresser son sexe encore à moitié mou à travers son boxer. Elle se glissa à genoux entre ses jambes et baissa son pantalon de costume noir suivit par son boxer bleu foncé. Elle prit son sexe en main et commença à le caresser. Rapidement son sexe se gorgea entièrement de sang pour être entièrement érigé devant Rosalie. Elle embrassa ses cuisses puis prit directement son sexe en bouche comme Royce aimait qu'elle fasse. Il l'attrapa par la queue de cheval la forçant à aller plus vite. Rosalie aimait quand il faisait ça. De cette façon elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir. Il lui suffisait de laisser Royce la guider. Elle fermait les yeux et le laisser l'envahir

- T'as vraiment une bouche de suceuse Rosalie, dit-il entre deux gémissements. Rosalie ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de « compliments » venant de la part de Royce. Il augmenta la cadence pour faire faire à Rosalie des allers et venus de plus en plus rapides. Il finit par pénétrer entièrement sa bouche et crispa sa main dans ses cheveux en éjaculant en elle. Rosalie avala rapidement sa semence pour ne pas s'étouffer avec. Royce relâcha ses cheveux et elle se redressa. Elle s'essuya la bouche.

- C'était très bien Rosalie, essuie-moi et rhabille-moi tu veux bien ? Elle se redressa et chercha des mouchoirs et le nettoya avant de le rhabiller correctement

- Bien, tu as été gentille avec moi Rosalie crois-tu que je devrais être gentil avec toi ?

- Tu l'as déjà été en me laissant te faire plaisir. Ton plaisir me fait plaisir Royce, il l'attira à lui sur ses

genoux et passa une main sous sa robe pour caresser ses fesses

- J'aime quand tu parles comme ça ma petite femme, si je te laissais attendre tu aurais encore plus envie demain

- J'ai toujours envie Royce, répondit-elle sachant pertinemment que ça lui ferait plaisir

- Je préfère attendre, en plus de ça il faut que tu prépares le repas

- J'y vais tout de suite, elle se releva et partit en cuisine. Bizarrement elle ne se sentait pas frustrée. Elle avait envie de lui mais elle ne se sentait jamais frustrée quand il ne la caressait pas. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait l'amour avec lui. Après ça peut-être qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était satisfaire Royce, ses désirs à elle, elle s'en moquait. Elle prépara le plat préféré de Royce pour lui faire plaisir. Elle mit ensuite la table et Royce s'installa à table. Elle lui servit une assiette avant de s'en servir une et elle s'installa à table. Royce commença à manger et Rosalie fit de même. Ils mangèrent en silence et une fois fini Rosalie fit la vaisselle silencieusement et consciencieusement. Royce n'aimait pas qu'elle parle ou que la vaisselle sale traine.

- Après la vaisselle tu iras te coucher, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain, elle l'écouta docilement et fit la vaisselle puis se coucha sur son matelas dans la cave après s'être changée. Mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à demain. Quand elle sera la femme de Royce King la vie sera plus belle. Elle finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée. Le lendemain matin le réveil sonna à 5h. Elle se leva rapidement et commença à préparer la maison. Il fallait que tout soit prêt pour son repas de mariage. Royce ne voulait pas qu'il y ait trop de monde à leur mariage alors ils allaient juste passer à la mairie et après ça les parents de Royce fêteraient ça avec eux à la maison. Elle disposa des fleurs dans la maison, elle voulait le faire la veille mais Royce avait refusé. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait se lever tôt pour faire ça parce qu'il n'aimait pas que la maison ne soit pas comme d'habitude. Après avoir tout décoré elle partit dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner de Royce. Elle mit la machine à café en route, commença à cuire les œufs et le bacon. Une fois que tout fut prêt elle disposa le repas sur un plateau et monta l'apporter à Royce qui dormait encore. Elle redescendit et se prépara un café et mangea rapidement quelques toasts grillés en rangeant la cuisine. Elle nettoya toute la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas de midi. Elle commença à faire rôtir la viande

- Bonjour futur madame King, dit Royce en entrant dans la cuisine

- Bonjour Royce, tu as aimé le petit déjeuner ?

- Oui c'était très bon, tu débarrasseras le plateau après

- Evidement, répondit Rosalie et il sourit

- Bien, le repas est bientôt prêt ?

- Tout est en train de cuire. Il faut que ça…cuise longtemps

- Alors va faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, elle se précipita dans la chambre et récupéra le plateau du petit déjeuner de Royce. Puis elle lava et rangea la vaisselle

- Dans la chambre il y a un sac près de mon lit, dedans y a tes vêtements, dépêche-toi de te changer, maquille-toi aussi et coiffe-toi. Une belle coiffure…pourquoi pas un chignon

- Oui Royce, elle monta dans la chambre et prit le sachet posé à côté de son lit. Elle en sortit une robe blanche, et un string ficelle blanc transparent vraiment très petit et rien d'autre. Elle descendit dans la cuisine

- Royce excuse-moi de te déranger, mais…je crois qu'il manque des vêtements

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable d'acheter des vêtements Rosalie ?

- Si évidemment mais y a pas de soutien gorge et c'est tout petit, dit-elle en lui montrant le string

Royce la regarda énervé et la gifla brutalement du plat de la main. La tête de Rosalie dévia sous le coup et elle mit immédiatement ses mains sur sa joue les larmes aux yeux

- De quel droit tu doutes-tu de ce que je te dis, rappelle-moi ce qu'on avait dit Rosalie

- Je…ne te mérite pas, tu vaux mieux que moi

- Ca c'est une évidence, mais c'est pas ça que je voulais savoir. Tu n'as donc rien retenu de tout ce que je t'ai appris. Est-ce qu'il faut que je refasse tout ton enseignement ?

Rosalie frissonna en repensant à tout ce que Royce lui avait appris, à tous les coups qu'il lui avait donnés pour qu'elle retienne tout ça. Les bleus, le sang, toute cette douleur

- Non Royce, non, je…j'aurais dû ne rien te demander. Tu…tu as raison et moi j'ai tort. Si…y a que ça c'est que je dois mettre que ça

- Bien va t'habiller maintenant

Elle partit en courant dans la chambre. Dans ce genre de situation elle savait qu'elle devait aller le plus loin de Royce et surtout faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle se déshabilla et enfila le string puis la robe. C'est une robe longue en satin lui allant jusqu'au pied, attachée dans son cou avec un ruban en satin en dessous de la poitrine et décolleté jusqu'au ruban. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et s'admira dans le miroir.

Elle soupira devant la glace, aujourd'hui elle se mariait. Elle était heureuse mais elle avait une petite boule au fond de la gorge. Une sorte d'angoisse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler

- Rosalie dépêche-toi, cria Royce d'en bas

- Oui mon amour

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de réfléchir et mit du fond de teint sur son visage pour cacher la rougeur de sa joue. Normalement elle n'aurait pas de bleu avant le mariage. Les bleus mettaient toujours un peu de temps avant d'apparaitre. Elle se mit du rouge à lèvre rouge vif, un peu de blush rose sur les pommettes et un peu de bleu sur ses paupières. Elle coiffa ensuite ses cheveux en chignon en faisant attention à ce que tous ses cheveux soient attachés. Royce avait menacé de lui couper les cheveux si elle ne les attachait pas correctement et elle adorait ses cheveux longs. Une fois coiffée et maquillée elle descendit.

- Royce je suis prête, est-ce que je suis assez belle pour toi ?

- Tu es très bien, mes parents vont venir aussi alors reste au salon et attends-les pendant que je me change

- Oui Royce, elle alla au salon et s'assit

Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle allait se marier avec Royce, il allait changer sa vie comme il lui disait souvent. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle se marierait plus vite. Avant de connaitre Royce elle ne pensait pas à ce genre de chose. La sonnette retentit l'arrêtant dans ses pensées. Elle se leva rapidement et alla à la porte d'entrée ouvrir. Les parents de Royce entrèrent dans la maison et Rosalie prit immédiatement leurs vestes et les accrocha au porte-manteau puis elle se retourna face à ses futurs beaux parents. Madame King avait la cinquantaine. Elle n'avait pas une ride sur son visage, comme si son visage n'avait jamais eu d'autre expression que le dédain qu'elle affichait en permanence. C'était surement dû à plusieurs actes de chirurgie plastique. Elle était toujours une belle femme, une beauté froide, élégante. Il n'y avait rien de chaleureux chez cette femme. Ses cheveux noirs, toujours tirés en arrière, lui donnaient un air strict. Elle avait beaucoup de fond de teint sur son visage cachant toute imperfection, un peu de rouge à lèvres et un léger fard à paupières sur ses yeux bruns, son maquillage était semblable à celui que Royce voulait qu'elle ait. Elle portait un tailleur noir et avait une petite pochette à la main. Son mari Monsieur King lui était plus marqué par le temps. Son visage avait quelques rides au coin des yeux, de la bouche aussi prouvant qu'un jour il avait souri. Il paraissait plus gentil, plus humain que sa femme. Ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de cheveux gris. Pour l'occasion il avait mit un smoking noir.

- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame King, je suis heureuse de vous voir, dit-elle en souriant

- Oui, répondit simplement la mère

- Bonjour Rosalie, vous êtes bien élégante

- Je me suis faite aussi belle que possible pour mon futur mari. Mais ne restez pas là, entrez, elle les conduisit jusqu'au salon où ils s'assirent pour attendre Royce

- Royce est en train de se préparer, le repas est bientôt prêt

- Bien, tu as fait quelque chose de bon j'espère ?

- Oui madame j'ai fait le…repas préféré de Royce

- Maman papa, vous êtes déjà là ? Dit Royce en arrivant vêtu d'un smoking noir avec une ceinture de smoking noir et une chemise blanche sans oublier le nœud papillon noir

- On est là à l'heure, répondit sa mère

- Oui maman, mais j'avais espéré profiter encore un peu de ma petite femme avant

Il attrapa Rosalie par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui

- Royce pas avant le mariage, gronda sa mère

Immédiatement Royce relâcha Rosalie

- Maman je le sais et on a rien fait avant le mariage

- Elle est vierge ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant Rosalie

- Non mais… c'était avant de me connaitre

- Je m'en doutais elle a du écarter les cuisses devant le premier venu. Et toi tu l'épouses, gronda sa mère

- Maman on en a déjà parlé, Rosalie a changé. Maintenant elle n'aura que moi et ça sera toujours comme ça. Rosalie va surveiller le repas

- Oui Royce, elle partit dans la cuisine

Elle était heureuse d'échapper au regard de la mère de Royce. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte. Elle finit le repas et mit la table

- Le repas est prêt on peut passer à table, dit-elle

- Alors allons à table, dit Royce

Ils allèrent tous à table et Rosalie servit le repas. Elle attendit que ses futurs beaux parents commencent à manger ainsi que Royce avant de commencer à manger aussi

- Alors à votre mariage, dit le père en levant son verre de vin

- Au mariage, répondit Royce en trinquant avec ses parents et Rosalie l'imita

- Ce soir on sera mariés ma chérie, lui dit Royce avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche

Sa mère tapa sur la table

- Royce on est à table, gronda-t-elle

- Oui maman

Le reste du repas se fit en silence pour Rosalie. Elle écoutait distraitement Royce et ses parents parler sans vraiment prêter attention à leurs discussions.

Quand tout le monde eut fini elle se leva de table et commença à débarrasser la table. Dans la cuisine elle mit un tablier pour ne pas salir sa robe et commença la vaisselle

- Rosalie faut qu'on y aille, dit Royce

- Mais…je suis désolée Royce je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir la vaisselle

- C'est le jour de ton mariage Rosalie, laisse cette vaisselle tu la feras demain, rassura-t-il avec un

Sourire

- Merci Royce

Elle arrêta la vaisselle soulagée et enleva son tablier

- Viens ma future femme, il lui tendit le bras

Elle prit son bras et alla à l'entrée avec lui. Elle mit les ballerines blanches que Royce lui donna et lui ses chaussures noires brillantes. Ils sortirent et allèrent à la Ford noire de Royce. Bizarrement elle avait toujours préféré les BMW elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager et Royce s'installa au volant. Il commença à rouler jusqu'à la mairie. Pendant le trajet Rosalie regarda le paysage en laissant son esprit divaguer.

Elle aurait voulu que ses parents soient là, ils étaient tout le contraire des parents de Royce. Sa mère était chaleureuse, aimante comme son père. Elle n'avait pas tellement de souvenir mais tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était des cheveux longs caramel ondulés, toujours détachés, d'une voix grave et rassurante et d'un parfum fruité. Royce se gara et lui ouvrit la porte

- Arrête de rêver, gronda la mère de Royce

- Excusez-moi je repensais à mes parents

- Mais vos parents sont morts, dit-elle

Rosalie sentit comme un poignard dans son cœur. Ses parents étaient morts, elle l'avait oublié

- Viens ma belle allons nous marier, murmura Royce en mettant un bras autour de sa taille

Heureusement elle avait Royce, elle n'était pas seule. Ils entrèrent dans la mairie où le maire les attendait. Ils s'assirent face à son bureau, les beaux parents derrière eux. Le maire commença à leur parler du mariage puis vient le moment de dire « Oui », d'échanger les alliances et enfin la signature des papiers officiels.

Après avoir prit quelques photos devant la mairie ils remontèrent dans la voiture. Pour le retour Royce passa par la ville. Rosalie regarda partout, elle ne sortait pas souvent. Voir tous ces gens qui marchaient était presque fascinant pour elle. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Un homme grand, fin, des cheveux blonds légèrement longs, un visage doux. Elle le connaissait elle en était sûre. C'était Jasper son frère. Son estomac se noua sous le choc c'était la première fois qu'elle pensait à lui depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle mit sa main sur la vitre dans l'espoir de le toucher

- Rosalie qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Royce c'est Jasper mon frère, Royce arrête-toi qu'il vienne fêter notre mariage avec nous, Royce s'il te plaît

- Non, arrête de le regarder Rosalie

- Mais Royce c'est mon frère

- Rosalie, tu veux que je te punisse le jour de notre mariage

- Non…désolée Royce non je suis désolée, dit-elle en se redressant brusquement sur le siège et en baissant la tête

- Bien et ne recommence plus

- Oui Royce

Il roula jusqu'à leur maison et ils rentrent avec les beaux-parents

- Maintenant que vous êtes mariés on peut fêter ça, dit le père à Royce et le marié sourit

- Oui, Rosalie tu nous sers quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui tout de suite

Elle servit un verre à chacun. Un cognac pour les hommes et un porto pour sa belle-mère. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de Royce. Encore une fois ils discutèrent sans faire attention à eux. Rosalie finit par se lever et aller en cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir qu'elle servit à nouveau. A la fin du repas les King partirent laissant les jeunes mariés ensemble

- Et si toi et moi ma chère femme nous allions dans notre chambre ? Proposa Royce

- J'ai hâte Royce, j'ai tellement hâte

- Je sais moi aussi

Il se pencha légèrement pour mettre un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos pour la soulever. Rosalie rit et entoura son cou

- Maintenant que mes parents sont partis on est tranquille

Il monta avec elle dans la chambre et la coucha sur son lit. Rosalie l'embrassa en enlevant sa veste. Royce répondit à son baiser en enlevant ses chaussures avec son pied

- Tu es si belle ce soir. Comment enlève-t-on cette robe ?

- Faut la faire passer par la tête

- Lève-toi

Il se leva et enleva sa ceinture de smoking puis sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Rosalie se leva aussi en rougissant

- Enlève-la, dit-il en s'approchant et elle enleva sa robe timidement.

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa en caressant sa taille. Il embrassa ensuite son cou en remontant ses mains sur ses côtes. Rosalie gémit en caressant ses cheveux. Il la recoucha sur le lit et se mit sur elle. Il embrassa son cou en caressant son sein gauche de la main. Doucement sa bouche dévia vers son sein droit qu'il embrassa. Il joua un moment avec son téton entre ses lèvres alors que l'autre était torturé par sa main. Puis il releva la tête et souffla doucement dessus. Son souffle déclencha des frissons dans tout le corps de Rosalie. Il s'attaquait à son autre sein avec sa bouche lui administrant le même traitement. Il se mit ensuite à embrasser son ventre laissant des traces humides sur sa peau

- Royce c'est trop bon, murmura-t-elle

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle

Il enleva son string et caressa ses cuisses. Il déposa un baiser sur son sexe puis remonta jusqu'à elle

- Tu as tellement envie de moi Rosalie tu es toute mouillée

- Oh oui Royce, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi

- Non Rosalie je reste au dessus, je dirige c'est moi l'homme

Il lui sourit et enleva son boxer laissant sortir son sexe fièrement dressé devant elle et se remit au dessus d'elle

- Attends Royce, le préservatif, coupa Rosalie en sentant le gland de Royce à son entrée

- Pas besoin de préservatif ma Rosa on est mariés maintenant faut qu'on fasse un héritier

- Ah oui, répondit Rosalie un peu perturbée

Il ne la laissa pas réfléchir là-dessus et l'embrassa en la pénétrant d'un coup de rein brusque lui faisant presque mal. Rosalie s'agrippa à lui en se mordant la lèvre inferieure et il s'arrêta

- Rosa faut pas me mordre

Il l'embrassa puis embrassa son visage. Rosalie se détendit progressivement. Royce se releva et elle sourit

- Continue, dit-elle

Il la pénétra entièrement. Elle gémit de plaisir et il poussa un râle roque. Rosalie mit ses mains dans son dos et les descendit jusqu'à ses fesses

- Tu es si bonne, murmura-t-il et il commença à entrer et à sortir d'elle.

Rosalie gémit et il l'embrassa puis embrassa son cou. Royce se releva pour se retirer et la pénétrer à nouveau, Rosalie cria de plaisir et s'accrocha à son dos. Il commença un mouvement de hanche faisant gémir Rosalie de plus en plus fort. Il mit sa tête dans son cou et elle caressa ses cheveux. Elle appréciait beaucoup sentir sa respiration dans son cou. Il ralentit son mouvement pour mieux savourer les sensations

- Rosalie c'est tellement bon, il recommença pour ralentir à nouveau. Rosalie gémit et sa respiration s'accéléra

- Royce accélère s'il te plaît, demanda Rosalie et il accéléra.

Elle cria de plaisir et il donna des coups de reins plus puissants en caressant son corps. Elle mit ses mains sur ses fesses

- Rosalie tu es si belle si bonne, murmura-t-il en plongeant sa tête contre son cou pour respirer son parfum si délicat

- Royce, murmura Rosalie et se releva en se mordant la lèvre

- Rosalie tu es trop bonne, trop chaude, trop serrée, murmura Royce

- Royce va plus vite plus fort et viens avec moi, il donna des coups de reins plus fort et elle cria de plaisir

- Oh Rosalie, murmura-t-il en augmentant ses coups de reins

- Royce, Royce, cria Rosalie secouée par un orgasme en plantant ses ongles dans la peau de son amant.

Il sentit aussi un orgasme le parcourir et éjacula en criant son nom. Il se coucha sur elle et caressa sa taille. Elle caressa son dos et il embrassa son cou puis il se recoucha à côté d'elle en souriant

- Ça valait le coup d'attendre non ?

- Oui, c'était formidable Royce

- Bien, tu devrais dormir maintenant

- Je…j'ai le droit d'aller dans la salle de bain me rafraichir avant ?

- Oui vas-y

Elle sourit reconnaissante et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit quelques mouchoirs qu'elle mouilla pour nettoyer ses cuisses et son sexe. Elle n'était pas prête à être maman. Après une rapide toilette elle retourna se coucher. Royce dormait déjà alors elle se coucha à côté de lui. Elle se recouvrit avec la couette heureuse. En fait elle était presque plus heureuse de dormir dans des draps bien chauds, sur un lit bien confortable que de dormir dans ce lit avec Royce, seulement presque. Elle s'endormit paisiblement sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain matin Rosalie se réveilla contre le corps chaud de son mari

- Bonjour ma petite femme, murmura Royce à son réveil

- Bonjour Royce, faut que j'aille faire le petit déjeuner. Désolée je ne me suis pas réveillée

- Non ma Rosa reste là c'est bon, tu as encore le temps. C'est notre première matinée dans notre lit conjugal. D'ailleurs je m'étais dit que tu pourrais nous préparer un petit déjeuner au lit pour nous deux

- Oui je vais le faire

Elle se leva rapidement, mit une robe de chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner qu'elle déposa sur un plateau et elle remonta dans la chambre

- Un bon petit déjeuner avec ma belle petite femme

Elle se rassit sur le lit et commença à manger avec lui. Après un bon petit déjeuner elle descendit dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte

- J'y vais, cria Royce alors elle ne se dérangea pas

Elle entendu son mari parler avec des personnes puis élever la voix et enfin plus rien. Elle ne préféra rien demander, si Royce était énervé valait mieux rester dans la cuisine. Elle finit la vaisselle et alla s'habiller dans son ancienne chambre avant de remonter. C'est là qu'elle vit Royce dans l'entrée. Il regardait par la fenêtre à côté de la porte et semblait stressé très stressé, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il transpirait. Il prit une gorgée de Cognac en buvant à la bouteille

- Royce qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Il se tourna vers elle et posa la bouteille

- Viens chez moi ma Rosa, dehors y a des hommes qui veulent nous séparer. Ils veulent t'arracher à moi, alors que tu es ma femme

- Royce on a qu'à leur dire que je suis ta femme, on est mariés y a pas de raison qu'on nous sépare. Je vais leur dire

- Je t'attends là, répondit-il et elle ouvrit la porte

Devant la maison 2 voitures de police et un gros 4x4 noir. 4 policiers étaient derrière les voitures armes sorties. Elle vit un homme grand noir et son frère à côté du 4x4 noir

- Mademoiselle Hale ? Appela son frère dans un mégaphone

- Jasper, dit-elle en s'approchant

- Mademoiselle Hale nous somme du FBI vous voulez bien venir chez nous ?

Royce sortit rapidement de la maison et mit son bras autour du cou de Rosalie en la collant à lui. Il colla une arme sur sa tempe

- Partez où je lui explose le cerveau, menaça-t-il

- Royce mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est Jasper Royce c'est bon, dit Rosalie

- Ferme-là Rosalie, dit-il en serrant plus fort sur sa gorge

- Royce tu me fais mal, gémit-elle

Il lui donna un coup dans les côtes avec son arme

- Monsieur lâchez-là immédiatement, gronda le noir en s'approchant suivi du blond

- C'est la chose la plus intelligente à faire, dit le blond

Royce mit son arme sur la tempe de Rosalie et il enleva le cran de sécurité

- Si elle n'est pas à moi elle ne sera à personne, cria-t-il et il mit son doigt sur la gâchette.

Une détonation retentit et Rosalie s'effondra par terre le visage en sang. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Elle toucha son visage en sang et se mit à pleurer, à sangloter complètement paniquée

- Mademoiselle Hale calmez-vous, c'est fini, lui dit le blond en allant chez elle

Rosalie regarda à côté d'elle et vit le corps de Royce par terre à côté d'elle totalement inanimé un trou de balle au milieu du front. Elle se mit à crier en prenant le corps de Royce dans ses bras

- Vous l'avez tué, vous avez tué mon Royce, MON ROYCE

- Mademoiselle Hale laissez-le, lui dit le blond

- C'est mon mari, je l'aime…JE L'AIME, hurla-t-elle et le blond se mit face à elle et prit son visage entre ses mains

- Regardez-moi bien, vous vous appelez Rosalie Hale, vous avez 18 ans, vous vivez à Forks une petite bourgade de Washington avec votre frère Jasper, vos cousins Alice et Edward et votre tante et votre oncle Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Cet homme vous a enlevée une nuit, il vous a séquestrée et sûrement torturée pendant 1 an. Au point que votre cerveau vous fait penser que vous l'aimez parce que c'est le seul moyen pour vous de survivre. Vous souffrez du syndrome de Stockholm mademoiselle. Cet homme allait vous tuer, si on ne l'avait pas arrêté il vous aurait tuée

- C'est pas vrai…VOUS MENTEZ ROYCE M'AIME. IL NE ME FERAIT PAS DE MAL

- Alors pourquoi il vous frappe ? Pourquoi il vous a cassé des côtes avec son arme, pourquoi il était prêt à vous tuer ? Vous êtes perdue mais ça va aller

Rosalie hocha doucement la tête et il l'aida à se lever et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à une ambulance qui était arrivée juste avant. Il l'aida à s'asseoir à l'arrière

- C'était faux ?

- Oui mademoiselle Hale, tout ce qu'il vous a dit était faux

- Je…je vais faire quoi sans lui ?

- Vous allez retourner chez vous, dans votre famille et essayer de reprendre une vie normale mademoiselle Hale, ça peut vous paraitre impossible pour le moment mais ça ira

- Reprendre une nouvelle vie, murmura Rosalie avant de se coucher sur le brancard comme lui indiquait l'ambulancier. Le reste Rosalie ne s'en souvint pas, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était à reprendre une vie normale


	9. Fifteen days

The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest.

Titre: Fifteen days.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes

.

.

.

**Jour 1** : Je reprends peu à peu connaissance. Je voudrais me lever, détendre mes muscles mais je ne peux pas. Mes pieds sont liés avec des sortes de menottes, lesquelles sont attachées au mur par des chaînes. Mes membres sont endoloris, je ne sais pas ce que je fais dans cet endroit sombre et répugnant, ni pourquoi j'y suis. J'ai soif et j'ai mal au crâne. Je le touche et découvre que j'ai une sacrée bosse.

_**« Nom de Dieu ! » **_Pensai-je.

Je plonge dans ma mémoire afin d'essayer de me souvenir de quelque chose. Très vite je me rappelle avoir été frappé par derrière, certainement avec un objet très lourd. J'ai eu un mal de chien, puis plus rien… Le trou noir, le néant total. Jusqu'à maintenant. Qui a bien pu me faire ça ? Je ne le sais pas. Je suis fatigué, mes paupières sont lourdes et je sombre à nouveau.

**Jour 3** : Trois jours que je suis ici. Je le sais car chaque repas m'est apporté quotidiennement, trois fois par jour, en temps et en heure. Je ne sais pas qui me donne à manger, la nourriture est glissée dans une trappe, un peu comme en prison et je ne vois que des mains. Des mains d'homme, assez jolies d'ailleurs. Avec de longs doigts fins qui semblent fragiles et graciles. De telles mains ne peuvent appartenir qu'à quelqu'un qui prend soin de lui, quelqu'un de propre sur lui. Je n'ai vu aucune trace de cambouis, de boue ou autre sous ses ongles. Cet homme doit être élégant, fiable et peut-être même qu'il est beau. Il ne peut pas me vouloir du mal, si ?

J'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui demander qui il était et ce qu'il me voulait lorsqu'il venait me nourrir, mais il ne répond pas. Pourquoi entretenir ce mystère ? Qu'ai-je fait ? En veut-il à ma famille ou à moi ? Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais… Je l'implore une dernière fois, lors du dîner, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne veux pas m'endormir, je n'aime pas les rêves que je fais. Et pourtant, je suis fatigué, épuisé même. Mon corps ne me laisse déjà plus choisir et en général je m'écroule de sommeil.

**Jour 5** : J'ai encore mal dormi cette nuit. Mes rêves me font peur. Pourtant, des rêves érotiques ne sont pas censés faire peur. Dans un autre contexte, peut-être que j'aurais pu les aimer mais dans ma condition de prisonnier, je ne les aime guère. Ils me dégoûtent, je ne sais pas comment je peux rêver de ces choses qui me répugnent, malgré le bien qu'elles me procurent. Tout cela est paradoxal, tellement anormal.

Le rêve de cette nuit était plus élaboré que les autres. Ils le sont un peu plus chaque nuit. J'embrassais un homme dont je ne voyais pas le visage. Je ne voyais que ses mains, lesquelles étaient identiques à celles de mon geôlier. Elles me caressaient, me masturbaient et me touchaient sans honte… partout. Je gémissais, autant par peur que par plaisir sous ses assauts répétés qui ont fini par me faire jouir. J'ai vu mon sperme s'écouler sur ses mains si belles et si douces et cette image m'a plu et me plaît encore maintenant que je suis pleinement éveillé.

Désormais, ce rêve défile devant mes yeux tout au long de la journée, me hantant presque. Je dois devenir fou à force de rester enfermé ici, attaché à ces fichues menottes qui me creusent les chevilles. Mes plaies font naître chaque jour des filets de sang qui coulent sur mes pieds. Le sol est maculé de rouge maintenant. Je souffre de plus en plus et pour cette raison je me mets à hurler comme un damné dans ma cellule :

**« QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? QUE ME VOULEZ VOUS ? DETACHEZ-MOI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE VOUS ME DEMANDEREZ. »**

Je le crie plusieurs fois de suite mais, évidemment, personne ne me répond. J'ai beau m'égosiller, tout ce que je gagne c'est une gorge qui gratte et la menace d'une extinction de voix. Je n'en peux plus je suis trop fatigué, même pour manger. Je grignote un morceau de pain et m'écroule de fatigue, à même le sol souillé de ma cellule.

**Jour 7** : Je me réveille ce matin-là encore plus courbaturé que d'habitude. J'ai encore mal dormi, perturbé par tous ces rêves érotiques, ces mains qui me cajolent et me caressent jusqu'à provoquer ma jouissance. J'espère juste ne pas avoir gémi dans mon sommeil, ce serait tellement honteux dans ma situation. J'estime être déjà assez humilié comme ça.

Le petit-déjeuner m'est servi, comme d'habitude. Mais après avoir glissé le plateau dans la trappe, l'homme ne s'en va pas. Il reste derrière la porte, comme s'il hésitait à partir ou qu'il voulait dire quelque chose. Je l'entends se racler la gorge, ce qui, étrangement, me fait frissonner.

**« Parlez-moi, je vous en prie. Dites-moi pourquoi je suis ici… Conduisons-nous en adultes responsables et mettons les choses au clair. »**

Après un long silence, il se met enfin à parler. Sa voix est douce mais rauque. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un tel son émane de sa personne.

**« Je ne peux pas me montrer, c'est impossible. Ni t'expliquer, tu ne comprendrais pas. »**

**« Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien, qui êtes-vous ? »**

Mais c'est trop tard, il est déjà parti. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigne et je me sens tellement frustré que je me mets à hurler, à l'insulter, à cogner mes poings par terre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à saigner. J'ai mal mais peu importe je vais mourir de toute façon, j'en ai la certitude. Comment pourrais-je m'en tirer vivant ?

Cet homme qui, à ce que j'ai entendu, n'a aucunement l'air d'une brute et encore moins d'un tueur m'en veut pour quelque chose que j'ignore et ça me met hors de moi. Un homme doté d'une voix si douce et si suave ne peut pas être méchant au point de me liquider. Ses mains et sa voix sont les seules choses que je connaisse de lui et même si je n'ai rien vu d'autre, je peux sentir qu'il est bon, que son âme est pure.

Alors pourquoi m'en veut-il ? Je ne comprends rien. Mes poings saignent toujours et mes chevilles se remettent à suinter. Ce n'est pas grave, au pire j'attraperai une infection quelconque et je serais mort demain. Au moins, il n'aura pas à me tuer et j'arrêterai de souffrir et de me poser des questions dont je n'aurais jamais les réponses.

Au dîner, en plus de mon repas, il me dépose un peu de gaze et de désinfectant. Mais je me fous bien de sa compassion, j'attrape le tout et le jette contre la porte en le traitant de salaud.

**Jour 9** : Cela fait deux jours que je ne mange plus rien, que je refuse tous les plateaux qu'il me présente. Je refuse également de me soigner et je crois que je commence à avoir de la fièvre. Je frissonne par moments et à d'autres j'ai trop chaud, mais je ne me plains pas, je ne me plains plus. De toute façon, il ne m'écoute pas, il ne fait que m'apporter ces stupides plateaux que je laisse là où il les dépose.

Les rêves, eux, sont omniprésents, ils pullulent mes nuits et me hantent de plus en plus. Je m'y vois faire l'amour à cet homme, le caresser, l'embrasser. Je ne vois pas son visage mais j'entends sa voix qui me murmure de le toucher, d'aller plus vite, de le pénétrer plus fort. Je nous entends jouir à l'unisson, haleter alors que nous tentons de reprendre notre souffle. Je vois ses mains plonger dans mes cheveux et je l'entends me murmurer qu'il n'a jamais rencontré personne d'aussi exceptionnel que moi.

Je me réveille souvent en état de choc, avec des papillons dans le ventre et la queue dure comme de la pierre. Cet homme mystérieux que je devrais détester est devenu une sorte de fantasme sexuel pour moi et je ne peux pas expliquer cela autrement que par la folie ! A force de rester ici et de l'imaginer derrière cette foutue porte, j'en suis venu à… quoi ? Le désirer ? Peut-être bien… Vu mon état à chaque réveil, je ne peux plus en douter, même si cela me paraît invraisemblable. Et pourtant, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans les siens ou passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Caresser son visage et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes…

La trappe grince et le plateau fait son apparition. Il le pose à côté de l'autre, qu'il débarrasse.

**« Il faudrait que tu manges un peu et surtout que tu te soignes, Edward ! »**

**« Viens le faire toi-même… »**

Je m'arrête soudain, interloqué.

**« Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? » Criai-je en direction de la porte. « Entre dans cette putain de cellule et montre ta gueule d'enfoiré ! »**

Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, qu'il est déjà loin. Je hurle de colère et de frustration, balance le plateau contre la porte et maltraite encore une fois le mur de ma prison avec mes poings. Je ne sens plus la douleur, j'ai appris à l'occulter. Après tout, je ne demande qu'une chose : découvrir son visage et voir s'il ressemble à celui que je m'imagine dans mes rêves… Ses mains et sa voix ne me suffisent plus… Il faut que je le voie… J'en ai besoin. Cela devient vital pour moi.

**Jour 11** : Onze jours, onze putain de jours que je suis ici, dans une cellule sans fenêtres, attaché à ce mur. Je ne peux même pas tourner en rond pour m'occuper, je suis obligé de rester terré dans ce coin de la pièce où mon sang a dégouliné un bon nombre de fois, où j'ai dû pisser chaque fois que j'en avais envie. Le pot de chambre est plein et pue, personne n'est venu le changer. Onze jours. Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? Qu'il m'abatte et qu'on n'en parle plus ! Au moins je serais mort et surtout, je l'aurais vu avant qu'il ne m'achève !

La grève de la faim que j'ai entamée n'a rien changé mis à part mon état de santé. Etourdissements et malaises me prennent régulièrement. J'ai encore essayé d'appeler mon ravisseur, de lui dire de me laisser le voir pour que je comprenne, mais il s'y refuse encore et encore, ignorant mes appels et mes complaintes.

Malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, il doit certainement avoir une bonne raison de me garder ici, une raison encore plus grave que ce que je peux imaginer. Il m'arrive d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui, surtout après avoir rêvé de lui et de ses mains. Sa voix est tellement belle, comment peut-il être foncièrement méchant ? J'ai envie de le voir pour enfin découvrir son visage. Je me l'imagine chaque jour, me le représentant beau, blond avec un petit sourire à croquer…

Je meurs à petit feu, seul, même si je sens que le pire est à venir. Je rêve encore de lui chaque nuit et durant chaque sieste, chaque malaise que je fais. Il est omniprésent malgré le fait qu'il ressemble plus à un fantôme qu'à un homme. Cette nuit, je l'ai fait jouir avec ma bouche, il a crié mon prénom en venant en longs jets puissants dans ma gorge. Il a tiré mes cheveux alors que tout son corps se crispait sous l'orgasme. Je l'ai ensuite violemment pris contre un mur, le martelant jusqu'à ce que je jouisse à mon tour et me libère de tout le désir que j'éprouve pour lui.

Ce matin, le réveil est donc brutal, ma queue est douloureuse et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me masturber. Je pense évidemment à mon ravisseur à chaque instant, l'imaginant en train de le faire à ma place, ses yeux clairs plantés dans les miens. Il ne me pas faut longtemps pour venir et j'ai du mal à réprimer mes cris de plaisir. C'est tellement bon que je me lâche un peu. De toute façon, je suis seul, alors pourquoi me cacher ?

Je n'ai qu'un seul regret : ne pas connaître son prénom pour pouvoir le crier haut et fort, encore et encore.

**Jour 15** : Un bruit inhabituel me réveille ce jour-là. Un cliquètement, un grincement et des bruits de pas. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, happé contre mon gré de mon rêve, ce qui est regrettable car c'était vraiment le pied encore une fois. Je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer pour que mon sommeil soit troublé ainsi. Je me redresse et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas halluciner.

Un homme se tient devant moi et je crois rêver tant il est exactement tel que je me le suis imaginé. Grand, fin et musclé, il se tient dos à la porte de ma cellule, l'air sévère et réprobateur. Ses yeux sont verts et clairs, ses cheveux sont blonds et légèrement ébouriffés. Il me sourit de la même manière que dans mes songes ce qui me réchauffe immédiatement le cœur.

**« Alors Edward ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »** Raille-t-il.

J'en profite pour le regarder un peu mieux. Au bout de quelques secondes, tous les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblent enfin. Jasper. Oui c'est bien lui. Un gars qui était avec moi au lycée si je me souviens bien. Un mec un peu paumé, toujours à l'écart des autres. Nous n'étions pas amis, nous ne nous parlions pas.

**« Jasper, c'est bien ça ? » **Dis-je d'une voix rauque**. « Mais pourquoi ? Nous nous connaissons à peine, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te faire pour mériter ça ? »**

Il se met à rire d'une façon que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Je suis malgré tout fasciné par cet homme et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui assurer que je n'ai jamais rien eu contre lui.

**« Tout le problème est là, Edward. Tu m'as toujours ignoré, tu ne m'as jamais parlé. J'ai essayé de t'approcher mais tu ne me voyais pas. Jamais tu n'as daigné m'adresser la parole alors que je mourrais d'amour pour toi. Ceci est impardonnable, Edward. »**

**« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Toute cette mascarade pour ça ? J'ai tellement souffert ici pendant ces quinze derniers jours Jasper ! Tu es complètement dingue ! »**

**« Peut-être que je le suis Edward, mais je le suis devenu à cause de toi ! Désormais, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être laissé pour compte, d'être celui qu'on oublie, que l'on met de côté, que l'on ne remarque pas. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour les regrets. Je t'ai entendu gémir dans ton sommeil et à voir le regard que tu poses sur moi en ce moment même, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi à présent. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est trop tard, c'est la fin Edward. »**

**« La fin de quoi ? » **

**« La fin de cette histoire qui m'a brisé à jamais. »**

Sur ces mots, il sort un flingue de sa poche et me vise en plein cœur. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, la balle me heurte déjà. Je m'effondre, je me sens mal. Je me sens attiré vers le néant, vers un lieu que je ne connais pas encore. Au loin, le visage de Jasper, souriant et chaleureux, m'accueille les bras ouverts. Je me mets alors à sourire, voyant pour moi une nouvelle perspective se profiler.

Juste avant de sombrer, j'entends une seconde détonation, suivie d'un bruit sourd.

Puis plus rien.


	10. Tout est un problème de taille !

**The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest :**

**Tout est un problème de taille !**

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes

**.**

Comment une journée peut-elle tourner autant au cauchemar ? Je vais me réveiller ce n'est pas possible. Il est 13 heures et le sentiment d'humiliation continue, augmente, ça ne s'arrête jamais !

Je suis Isabella Swan, mon petit-ami depuis 8 mois, Jacob, vient de me tromper et son amante, ce matin, ne cesse pas de dire à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a un micro-pénis.

J'oscille donc entre les regards de pitié dus au fait que je suis cocue ou les désolés d'avoir composé avec un compagnon avec un si minuscule sexe pendant si longtemps.

Je rêve juste de me cacher, c'est insupportable. La situation demeure gênante. En réalité, je ne sais pas ce qui me blesse le plus. Son infidélité ou que la taille de son pénis soit connue de tous. J'ai ce sentiment persistant que son état touche directement à mon intégrité. Voilà plusieurs mois que je couche avec un homme qui est très peu équipé pour donner un maximum de plaisir à une femme. J'en ai pris mon parti, j'entraîne mon vagin aux exercices de Kegel pour muscler un maximum mon plancher pelvien et pouvoir l'enserrer autant que je peux.

Bien sûr, il m'arrive de fantasmer sur une belle queue, mais Jacob a des qualités. Il est … euh… gentil, oui, il est gentil. Assez beau, très costaud aussi. Il a un torse bodybuildé. Je ne dirais pas que de le voir nu, son sexe fait penser à une farce tellement il détonne avec le reste. Non, je me refuse d'être aussi mesquine, il n'a pas choisi et je l'accepte comme il est. Enfin je l'acceptais.

Je me frotte mon visage de mes mains, j'ai envie de rentrer, mais j'ai encore 2 heures de cours. Ils s'annoncent très longs, puisque je n'ai pas ma distraction préférée. Je ne peux pas en vouloir beaucoup à Jacob pour son infidélité, car dans les faits si je ne suis jamais passée à l'acte, j'aime largement mater mon partenaire de labo en biologie: Edward Cullen.

Si je l'ai aperçu ce matin, il n'est pas resté et il sèche les cours. Il aurait pu me changer les idées. Il ne juge pas les gens et il est très beau. Ce qui est étonnant c'est que les filles lui courent après, mais il semble fermé à toutes distractions féminines. J'ai souvent eu l'impression que nous lui faisions peur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

C'est avec un profond soupir que je me dirige vers ma salle de classe, sachant que l'heure sera longue sans mon coéquipier.

Je n'ai pas fait un pas hors de la cafétéria que Jacob est devant moi, l'air minable.

-**Bella, je peux te parler.**

Je le regarde froidement. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas si en colère. Je crois que je suis dans un sens soulagée. Se pouvait-il que je reste avec lui seulement par pitié ? Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur lui.

-**Quoi ?** Je réplique un peu trop agressivement.

-**Je… je suis désolé Bella, excuse-moi.**

Il se jette presque sur moi, m'entourant de ses bras, pleurnichant.

-**Jacob ! Relâche-moi.**

Je hausse le ton pour qu'il se détache de moi, tout en le repoussant.

-**Bella, s'il te plaît, je t'aime, j'ai été un imbécile, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Plus jamais je ne ferai une telle bêtise, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je suis tellement désolé, mon bébé. Reviens s'il te plaît, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.**

-**Jacob…**

Je tente de le repousser plus doucement, ses suppliques me touchent en plein cœur, mais je dois montrer un peu plus de fierté, non ?

-**S'il te plaît, arrête.**

Je l'éloigne complètement de moi. Ses yeux sont hagards et remplis de larmes contenues. Ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi. Il me retient par une de mes mains qu'il serre entre les siennes.

-**S'il te plaît Bella, je sais que j'ai fait le con, donne-moi une seconde chance, s'il te plaît, bébé.**

Je souffle. C'est si dur de résister, son étreinte a toujours été rassurante, mais voilà, je crois que je le préfère en ami que petit-ami. Il m'a humiliée devant tout le monde, pour une pimbêche en plus.

-**Je ne sais pas.**

Ses prunelles se font plus brillantes. Il colle ma paume contre sa joue et se câline avec.

-**S'il te plaît bébé, excuse-moi.**

-**Jacob… je dois aller en cours.**

Il ne me lâche pas alors que j'essaie de m'échapper.

-**S'il te plaît mon amour, donne-moi une autre chance.**

Je secoue la tête, il ne va pas abandonner.

-**J'ai besoin de réfléchir, OK ?**

Il soupire, vaincu, baissant nos mains. Il souffle.

-**Je t'attendrai mon amour, je t'attendrai.**

J'acquiesce et je dégage ma main avant de m'enfuir dans ma salle de classe.

Je relâche la tension de mon corps une fois installée. Pourquoi est-ce si dur ?

Je connais Jacob depuis toujours, avant d'être mon petit-ami, il était mon ami. Le sentiment de perdre une personne importante m'assaille. Oui, c'est une perte, mais ne dois-je pas vivre pour moi ? N'est-ce pas une opportunité pour m'ouvrir aux autres ?

La seule chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin à l'heure actuelle, c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je finis donc mes cours en mode automate, je prends un temps fou pour ranger mes affaires espérant croiser le moins d'élèves possible dans le couloir et fuir leurs regards désolés.

Une fois arrivée à ma voiture, je suis satisfaite de n'avoir rencontré personne, le parking est presque désert. Je tourne la clé de mon camion, mais celui-ci refuse de démarrer. Je réessaie, une fois, deux fois, sans succès.

Eh merde !

Je me tape la tête sur le volant. C'est Jacob qui m'aide habituellement pour la mécanique de cette antiquité. Fais chier !

Je continue à me morfondre, avachie, quand un coup est porté à ma vitre.

Je sursaute pour tomber sur une paire d'émeraudes qui me regarde.

Je baisse péniblement ma vitre.

-**Edward,** je souffle.

Je suis surprise, il n'a pas été là de la journée, que fait-il ici ?

-**Salut**, il me répond en passant sa main sur sa nuque, il semble gêné. **Euh, tu as un souci ?**

Je grimace.

-**Ouais ma voiture refuse de démarrer.**

-**Oh ! Euh tu veux que je te raccompagne ?** Propose-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je le regarde de manière plus insistante, je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide à contrecœur.

-**Je peux demander à mon père de venir me chercher.** Je réponds ne sachant pas lire en lui.

Il semble affolé sur le coup et rétorque.

-**Non, non, ça serait vraiment bête que tu le déranges pour si peu, d'autant plus que je suis là.**

Il prend de l'assurance et ouvre ma portière.

-**Allez viens je te ramène.**

-**OK !**

Je remonte ma vitre avant de prendre mon sac et de me laisser glisser pour sortir du véhicule.

Il me sourit et pose sa main sur mon dos pour me pousser. C'est là que je vois sa Volvo à quelques mètres de mon véhicule, sa porte n'est pas refermée. Il m'ouvre celle du passager et attend que je sois assise avant de la fermer.

Je souffle un merci qu'il n'a sûrement pas entendu, car il est déjà en train de faire le tour.

Il monte à l'intérieur, son moteur tournait encore et il fait une marche arrière avec beaucoup d'assurance. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, nous sommes déjà sur la grande route.

Il est concentré sur sa conduite et très beau, j'avoue.

-**J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop**, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

-**Pas du tout.** Il balaye ma crainte d'un geste de la main.

-**Merci en tout cas, je vais devoir appeler la dépanneuse.**

Il hoche la tête sans rien répondre. Je le contemple. Il ne semble pas très bavard, pas qu'il soit prolixe en temps normal, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait plus la conversation en cours qu'en cet instant.

-**Oh, c'est là qu'il fallait tourner.** Je m'écrie alors que nous passons tout droit à l'intersection pour mener chez moi.

Je me mords les lèvres, j'avais un peu parlé fort pour le coup, le faisant sursauter.

-**Euh, oh, euh, j'ai une course à faire, ça ne t'embête pas de m'accompagner**.

Je cligne des yeux. Est-ce que ça me gêne ? Non pas vraiment. Je trouve juste cela bizarre d'être dans sa voiture avec lui pour aller je ne sais où.

-**Euh non**, je réponds maladroitement.

Il me fait un petit sourire contrit avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Je me cale contre le siège, c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que j'étais un peu tendue. J'essaie de me détendre et profiter de la balade.

Il commence à jouer avec son autoradio.

-**Tu aimes quelle musique ?** M'interroge-t-il.

-**De tout, mets ce que tu veux.**

Il lance donc le CD et une jolie mélodie au piano s'échappe des haut-parleurs.

-**C'est très beau.**

Il me sourit pour toute réponse.

Je tente un moment de faire la conversation, l'interrogeant sur les raisons de son absence, mais il ne semble définitivement pas d'humeur à discuter aujourd'hui. Je m'arrête donc de l'importuner avec mon bavardage.

Nous roulons comme cela pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les habitations se font plus rares. Je n'ai aucune idée de là où nous allons et je commence un peu à m'inquiéter du temps que va prendre sa course.

Je ne sais pourtant pas comment l'interroger sans paraître malpolie.

-**Euh, c'est encore loin ?** Je me lance, ma voix vibre tellement je suis gênée de poser la question.

Ses mains se crispent sur le volant avant qu'il souffle faisant relâcher ses épaules.

-**Une dizaine de minutes.**

-**OK.** Je réponds troublée, je ne pensais pas l'importuner autant avec cette question.

Un silence gênant envahit l'habitacle. Je n'ose plus rien dire, la musique m'apaise un peu, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il devient de plus en plus refermé.

Je me mords la lèvre quand je vois qu'il emprunte un petit chemin de terre qui traverse les bois. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne des routes aussi accidentées avec sa jolie voiture.

Il demeure toujours concentré alors que je m'interroge de plus en plus sur notre destination.

Enfin, il se gare devant un petit chalet de bois.

Il sort de sa voiture souplement et en fait le tour pour venir m'ouvrir la portière, il me tend la main.

-**Viens.**

Je suis surprise, mais je m'extirpe à mon tour pour constater que nous sommes au milieu de la forêt.

-**Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de venir ici ? **

Il hausse les épaules.

-**J'aime bien cet endroit, je le trouve relaxant.**

J'opine de la tête, tout en continuant.

-**Oui, mais pourquoi ?**

Il me regarde bizarrement, il semble hésiter, mais les mots ne franchissent pas ses lèvres.

Il part d'un pas raide vers l'arrière de sa voiture et ouvre le coffre.

Il en sort plusieurs sacs et se dirige vers la cabane.

Il vient peut-être apporter des courses à un vieux monsieur qui vit reclus ici et il est gêné que sa bonté se sache. J'imagine.

Je soupire et décide de l'imiter.

Je regarde l'intérieur du coffre, il y a une grosse bonbonne d'eau, je tente de la soulever sans succès. Tant pis. À côté je vois une panière avec du linge dedans, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour ici. Je regarde s'il n'y a pas autre chose à décharger quand Edward revient à mes côtés et se saisit de l'eau.

-**Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose à descendre ?** Je lui demande.

Il acquiesce en répliquant.

-**Il faut vider le coffre.**

Je souris en réponse, tout en attrapant la panière de linge et le suis dans la cabane.

Je me tiens à l'entrée et je n'ose pénétrer plus avant.

Edward porte son fardeau directement sur la gauche où je vois une petite cuisine.

C'est une grande aire ouverte avec une table et un coin salon. Il y a une porte juste à côté de moi à gauche et deux autres à l'opposé, mais pas âme qui vive en vue.

Mon chauffeur se déplace avec aisance, me prend la panière des mains pour la poser sur la table.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé.

-**Attends-moi**, me souffle-t-il me contournant et ressortant dehors.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant une quelconque activité, mais rien.

J'entends les portières qui claquent. Edward revient à mes côtés et me pousse dans le dos pour que je pénètre un peu plus dans la demeure.

-**Avance, fais comme chez toi.**

Je fais deux pas maladroitement avant de me retourner vers lui.

Il me sourit, un air réconfortant collé à son visage.

-**Tu as encore des choses à faire ?**

Je l'interroge doucement.

-**Euh, ouais.**

Il souffle, se passe la main sur la nuque, il semble visiblement très mal à l'aise, mais il ne bouge pas.

-**C'est joli ici, où sommes-nous ?**

Il relève la tête et me sourit, comme soulagé que je change de sujet.

-**C'est un chalet à mes parents, ils aiment venir pour se changer les idées. Ma mère a fait pas mal d'améliorations, nous avons l'eau courante maintenant et il y a un générateur pour l'électricité.**

J'acquiesce à ses précisions.

-**Vous avez prévu de venir y séjourner quelque temps bientôt ?**

Je tente de faire des suppositions pour savoir pourquoi il devait apporter toutes ses affaires aujourd'hui et surtout pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas déposée avant sachant que ça lui aurait pris plus que quelques minutes ?

Il secoue la tête en réponse.

Je regarde mes doigts mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour sortir de cet embarras.

-**Es-tu prêt à partir ?** Je tente.

Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes, mais je commence à sentir de l'appréhension dans cette situation.

Il souffle.

-**Assieds-toi.**

Il me montre le canapé en disant cela.

Je le regarde surprise.

-**Euh, c'est que je dois encore appeler la dépanneuse, j'aimerais qu'on ne tarde pas trop si ça ne te dérange pas. **J'insiste.

Je le vois qui se crispe et sans me regarder, il ordonne d'un ton impatient et plus rude.

-**Bella, assieds-toi.**

Je m'exécute confuse, lui si doux, semble torturé à cet instant.

-**Edward est-ce que ça va ?**

Après s'être tiré les cheveux, il revient vers moi et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-**Bella**, commence-t-il doucement, **j'aimerais que nous restions plusieurs jours ici.**

-**Quoi ?** Dis-je complètement ahurie. **Mais pourquoi ?**

Il semble de plus en mal à l'aise.

-**Tu as dit que c'était joli.** Me rappelle-t-il comme si ça justifiait un séjour prolongé ici.

-**Oui, mais les cours, on ne peut pas juste partir comme ça et sécher.**

-**Pourquoi pas ?**

-**Mais…**

-**S'il te plaît.**

Je me lève excédée, je ne comprends rien

-**Ce n'est pas sérieux Edward, il faut rentrer, je…**

Je me retourne et il est déjà derrière moi, me surplombant de sa hauteur d'une bonne tête.

-**Bella**, dit-il d'une voix étonnement calme et froide, **ne soit pas pénible, ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher, s'il te plaît.**

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous le choc avant que je réussisse à articuler.

-**Quoi ?**

Je me recule d'un pas, surprise et un peu craintive.

-**Edward. **Ma voix est suppliante.

Il s'avance, tel un prédateur.

-**Bella, je…**

Il souffle.

-**Viens t'asseoir**, m'ordonne-t-il à nouveau.

Je le dévisage d'un regard noir avant de m'exécuter.

Il soupire avant de revenir vers moi.

-**Est-ce que tu connais le syndrome de Stockholm ?** M'interroge-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

Je suis surprise par la question.

-**Tu veux parler de l'incident à Stockholm où un gars a pris en otage quatre personnes et qu'elles ont développé de l'empathie voir même de la sympathie pour lui et qu'elles ont refusé de témoigner contre lui à son procès.**

Il hoche la tête

-**Et ?** M'exaspéré-je.

-**Il y a aussi une rumeur comme quoi la femme est tombée amoureuse du braqueur.**

Je grimace à cette idée.

-**Et ? Pourquoi nous parlons de cela ?**

Il semble un moment extrêmement gêné avant de murmurer.

-**Tu es mon otage.**

-**Quoi ?** Dis-je complètement ébahie.

-**Tu es mon otage, Bella !** Répéta-t-il plus sûr de lui.

-**Mais pourquoi faire ?**

-**Ben pour le syndrome de Stockholm !**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai déjà de la sympathie pour toi, Edward, à quoi tu joues ?**

Il semble torturé par mes paroles.

-**Quoi ?** Je l'agresse presque d'impatience et d'incompréhension.

-**Ce n'est pas suffisant**.

Je secoue la tête.

-**Comment ça ?**

-**Je voudrais que tu tombes amoureuse de moi.**

J'ouvre les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-**Mais… euh… pourquoi ?**

-**Ben… euh…** il semble perdre ses mots.

-**Edward c'est juste absurde, si tu voulais sortir avec moi tu n'avais qu'à m'inviter ?**

Je lui reproche son attitude, c'est si surréaliste.

-**Tu étais avec Jacob.**

-**Oui, mais plus aujourd'hui, pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?**

Je l'interroge en montrant la pièce.

Il passe sa main sur sa nuque.

-**Ce matin, euh quand j'ai appris que … enfin tu sais… je me suis dit que peut-être tu pourrais m'accepter comme je suis.**

C'est très confus ce qu'il me raconte. Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de décoder ce qu'il me dit.

-**La seule chose qu'il manque c'est que tu sois amoureuse de moi, d'où tout ça**.

Il finit en montrant à son tour le chalet.

-**Je ne comprends pas.**

Je souffle d'agacement.

-**Je… euh… J'ai pensé que tu ne me jugerais pas, vu que Jacob… tu sais.**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase espérant que je comprenne et la lumière se fait dans ma tête.

-**Oh !**

Et merde il a lui aussi une petite bite. Je ne veux pas être futile, mais après Jacob, je souhaite vraiment connaître un homme avec un membre plus conséquent. Enfin, c'est Edward aussi. Un jeune male magnifique.

Ma gorge se serre et je trouve que je suis un peu maudite pour le coup. C'est un tel gâchis, un si beau spécimen.

-**Edward**, je murmure, confuse, **je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je…**

Il me regarde plein d'espoir.

-**Tu ne peux pas juste me kidnapper et croire comme ça que nous soyons amoureux.**

-**Je sais, c'est pour cela que je vais te garder plusieurs jours ici, pour que le syndrome fasse effet.**

Je soupire bruyamment.

-**Ed ! Ce n'est pas sérieux. Je… merde !**

Je m'écrie, excédée, et je me lève du canapé arpentant la pièce.

Les cent pas ne m'aident pas à me calmer, je me poste devant la fenêtre.

Je sens une pression sur mes bras et un corps qui se rapproche du mien, un souffle dans mon oreille.

-**Bella, ne me juge pas. S'il te plaît.**

Je soupire et repose mon dos contre son torse. Son contact est apaisant.

-**Edward tu sais qu'il faut que nous rentrions.**

Il resserre sa prise.

-**Bella, laisse-moi du temps s'il te plaît.**

-**Mais c'est juste fou, ce n'est pas sérieux.**

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

-**Bella, s'il te plaît !**

Je souffle de mécontentement en essayant de réfléchir à mes options. Il manque visiblement de confiance en lui. Il voudrait qu'il y ait plus entre nous pour que je l'accepte tel qu'il est.

Il suffit juste d'y accéder tout de suite.

Si je couche avec lui maintenant, après il me ramènera. Il faut que je lui donne une chance. Il est peut-être un peu doué au lit. Je soupire sans grand espoir vu son attitude. Enfin au pire des cas, je reste avec lui quelques semaines. Jacob comprendra que c'est fini et j'aurai le temps de réfléchir à comment me séparer de lui.

Je souris à mon idée. Je suis gagnante dans tous les cas. Insatisfaite sexuellement pour sûr, mais pour le reste, ça sera mieux.

-**Faisons l'amour**. Je lâche sans plus de préambule.

Il semble surpris. Je lève les mains pour commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

Il fait un bond en arrière.

-**Non, euh… pas comme ça**.

-**Et pourquoi pas ?**

-**Bella, je… euh… C'est gênant**.

-**Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te jugerai pas, OK. Viens**.

Je tends la main pour qu'il s'approche de moi.

Il semble hésiter.

-**J'ai peur de te faire du mal**, avoue-t-il tout bas.

-**Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

-**Parce que j'ai déjà fait mal ?**

-**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me blesserais ? Tu veux te servir de moi et me jeter ensuite ?** Dis-je taquine.

Il secoue la tête.

-**Non, ça fait longtemps que je… que je t'apprécie, alors non je ne veux pas te jeter, je désire te garder.**

-**Ben pourquoi tu me ferais mal ? C'est ridicule.**

-**C'est que…**

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque.

-**Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en sexe**, murmure-t-il.

-**Ce n'est pas grave**, je tente de le rassurer.

-**Mais…**

-**Tu es puceau**, demandé-je alors qu'une crainte m'envahit.

Il manque plus que ça, un petit pénis vierge. Je morigène cette idée.

Il secoue la tête et je retiens un soupir de soulagement.

-**OK, alors ne t'inquiète pas**.

-**J'ai peur de te faire mal**, plaide-t-il encore.

-**Mais il n'y a pas de raison, voyons ne t'inquiète pas autant**.

Il soupire.

-**Je… euh**.

-**Allez viens…**

J'avance vers lui et l'enlace. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, inspirant profondément.

-**Il faut que tu me dises comment tu te sens d'accord**.

-**OK, mais Edward, arrête, ça va bien ****se passer****. De quoi as-tu peur ?**

Il hésite et souffle profondément.

-**OK, je crois qu'il faut que je te montre**.

J'opine, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il parle.

Il commence à défaire son pantalon.

Je grimace, j'ai déjà vu le pénis de Jacob au repos et ce n'est pas glorieux, étant donné notre conversation, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit excité donc le spectacle risque d'être plus que catastrophique.

Je prends une grande respiration et je le regarde, essayant de rester impassible.

Il se tourne légèrement me cachant la vue.

Il se déshabille lentement, je trouve que l'air se charge d'électricité.

J'admire les mouvements de ses muscles de son dos qui vibre pendant l'effort, la vue me plaît. J'aperçois son boxer qui comprime sa peau.

Pas étonnant qu'elle doit être toute petite s'il la presse autant toute la journée ! Je me mords les lèvres, ne voulant pas dire de bêtises.

Ces fesses apparaissent elles sont vraiment magnifiques. À croquer.

Il jette un regard vers moi par-dessus son épaule avant de se redresser et de me faire complètement face.

Je vois ses mains qui retombent sur ses flancs, comme mis à nu au sens propre comme au figuré.

Je souris avant de baisser mes yeux sur son sexe et là j'ai un hoquet de stupeur.

-**Oh mon dieu**, ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'écrier.

Il recule d'un pas.

-**Bella, ça va**, panique-t-il en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de défense.

-**Je… mais … je … je croyais qu'elle était toute petite**. Lui dis-je avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

-**Euh, non je suis désolé. Bella, ça va aller d'accord? **Tente-t-il de m'apaiser.

Je souffle pour enregistrer tout cela. C'est un peu surnaturel. Mais j'opine de la tête.

Il tend sa main vers moi prudemment et fait un pas en avant.

-**Ça va aller OK ?**

-**Euh... c'est euh… Merde !**

Je jure, ce n'est pas possible.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue délicatement et la caresse.

-**Je suis désolé**, souffle-t-il.

-**OK**, dis-je reprenant constance, évitant de trop penser à la suite et comment un pénis presque aussi large qu'une batte de baseball et sûrement de moitié en longueur pourrait rentrer en moi.

Je secoue ma tête et je me concentre.

Je m'approche de lui et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai le sentiment que je pars au combat ou plutôt que je m'apprête à une expérience difficile. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour tolérer tout cela, mais bon. Nous devons commencer par un début.

Il répond à mon baiser entourant ses bras autour de moi et me rapprochant de lui.

Nos corps se collent et nous nous embrassons.

C'est alors que je sens sa virilité se réveiller contre moi.

Je me recule et je m'exclame.

-**Putain, non ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas encore grossir, c'est euh…**

-**Bella, Bella, stop, regarde-moi**.

La panique m'envahit.

-**Ouais, euh… excuse-moi. Je commence seulement à comprendre pourquoi tu as peur de me faire mal et franchement, là j'ai peur aussi**.

Il soupire, un voile de tristesse passe dans ses yeux.

-**OK je comprends**, il se recule d'un pas. **Ce n'est pas grave.**

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de désespoir peint sur un visage, ça me serre le cœur de le sentir si démuni.

-**Edward attend, viens on va essayer, OK ? Ensemble ?**

-**Je ne veux pas te faire du mal**, reprend-il.

-**Tu ne m'en feras pas.**

J'espère que les exercices de Kegel ont un double effet et rendent mon vagin plus élastique, car là il aura vraiment besoin de se montrer souple et pas serré si possible.

Je prends une grande respiration, lui tendant la main.

-**Emmène-moi dans la chambre**.

Il sourit et met sa paume dans la mienne et me tire derrière lui. Il ouvre une porte et me laisse pénétrer en premier.

Je me retourne face à lui et sans plus attendre en voyant ses doutes dans ses yeux, je commence à me déshabiller.

Je n'ai pas défait deux boutons qu'il me saute dessus.

-**Laisse, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir un jour te dévêtir**.

Je lui souris et il prend un visage sérieux tout en s'appliquant à sa tâche. Il effleure ma peau du bout des doigts, son toucher est léger, apaisant.

Je sens son pénis qui a encore gonflé taper contre mon ventre. Je tente de ne pas trop y penser, nous en étions pas encore là.

-**Tu es si belle**, souffle-t-il dans mon oreille avant de parsemer mon cou de baisers.

-**Edward**. Je miaule.

-**Chut, ça va aller, laisse toi faire OK. On le fait ensemble, tu te souvien**s.

J'opine et il parsème mon corps de baisers, je sens ma peau qui s'enflamme.

Il parcourt mes courbes de ses mains agiles. Partout où elles passent, un picotement persiste réveillant chaque parcelle de moi, les mettant dans un état de bien-être.

Bien vite, il me pousse sur le lit et je m'allonge de tout mon long, il vient au-dessus de moi, me surplombant. Je me retiens de ne pas baisser les yeux pour ne pas paniquer, je n'ose pas imaginer la taille qu'elle fait maintenant.

Je peux jurer qu'il évite de me toucher avec, qu'il garde une distance entre nous. Je passe mes mains derrière son cou et le tire à moi.

Il résiste un instant.

-**Edward, viens vers moi**.

Il soupire et plie ses coudes. Son érection massive se colle à moi, mon dieu c'est de pire en pire. Elle ne se laisse pas oublier coincée entre nos deux corps.

Je lui souris, je veux être rassurante.

Il m'embrasse passionnément. Je halète sous la sensation. Il joue admirablement de ses lèvres jusqu'à les descendre à mon intimité. Il commence à faire un travail formidable, me léchant, suçant, grignotant mon clitoris et mes petites lèvres. C'est magique. Je sens que je vais décoller très rapidement. Je gémis, il est vraiment doué avec ses doigts. Je les sens masser l'intérieur de mon vagin, c'est merveilleux, sa langue se charge d'entretenir mon bouton nerveux.

Une de ses mains remonte sur mon ventre et prend un de mes tétons entre le pouce et l'index et dans un pincement, il le tire, le tourne. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour éclater. Mes muscles se resserrent autour de lui.

Je l'entends hoqueter, mais le plaisir si intense encore inconnu me transporte, il me faut quelques minutes pour revenir dans le présent. C'est le plus bel orgasme de ma vie. Même avec toute sa bonne volonté Jacob n'a jamais réussi à me faire venir comme cela. C'est alors que je réalise qu'Edward veut peut-être que je lui rende la pareille, mais comment faire. Je n'étais même pas sûre que je puisse ouvrir assez grand la bouche pour prendre ne serait-ce que son gland.

J'entrouvre doucement les yeux, un peu inquiète quand je croise le regard paniqué d'Edward, a-t-il ressenti mon trouble.

-**Est-ce que ça va ?** Je lui demande.

Il se recule et passe la main sur sa nuque. Il secoue la tête.

-**Edward**, dis-je en m'approchant de lui glissant mes bras autour de lui.

Il baisse la tête.

-**Ça ne va pas être possible, tu es trop serrée, c'est…**

Il secoue encore la tête, l'air complètement désolé.

-**Non ne dis pas cela, il faut essayer avant**. Je réplique soufflant de l'espoir.

Il ne bouge pas, alors que je l'étreins plus fortement.

-**Edward, ensemble**, je murmure.

Il se retourne doucement.

-**Viens**, dis-je et je le pousse sur le dos.

Je commence à le caresser, son torse pour ensuite toucher sa verge.

Il frissonne à mes mouvements. Il halète.

Je n'arrive pas à en faire le tour avec mes doigts.

Je me redresse à genou et je prends mes deux mains et je commence doucement à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient.

-**Oh putain**, jure-t-il.

Je sens sous mes paumes que sa verge devient de plus en plus dure. Je me demande quelle quantité de sang il faut pour qu'elle soit aussi rigide. Est-ce que son cerveau est toujours bien irrigué pendant ce temps ?

Je m'approche d'instinct et je passe ma langue sur son gland.

La réaction est immédiate, son corps se tend, il gémit et jure. Je continue de le masser et de parcourir sa verge de baisers. Je ne peux pas le prendre dans la bouche, enfin je n'ose pas, je ne veux pas d'un sentiment d'échec si je n'y arrive pas.

Je m'applique donc à le lécher. Il gémit sous moi et je me surprends à trouver cette sensation plus que grisante. J'aimerais l'emboucher, cependant je ne veux pas le blesser avec mes dents.

-**Bella**, il supplie mon prénom et je me crois déesse de l'amour.

Je butine sa verge comme une sucrerie. C'est ma récompense pour avoir enduré des mois durant celle de Jacob. J'admire sa fermeté, sa circonférence, sa longueur. Tout est fascinant.

Mon adonis tremble sous moi, il se retient.

-**Bella**, souffle-t-il encore avant de se relever et de me tirer par-dessous les bras vers lui.

Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrasse me faisant gémir.

Je me sens excitée, je frotte mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour apaiser le feu en moi.

Edward se redresse et vient me plaquer sur le dos. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Il semble un peu perdu et dépassé quand il souffle.

-**Je … euh … vais te préparer un peu pour moi, d'accord ?**

J'opine, surprise et il me sourit, avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou et m'embrasser.

Il lèche, mordille ma peau, c'est très agréable, doucement sa main se faufile entre mes jambes et je sens ses doigts s'infiltrer en moi.

Je suis trempée et il glisse facilement en moi. Je l'entends jurer quand il se rend compte de mon état.

Il souffle.

-**Tu vas me rendre dingue.**

-**Pour toi**, je réponds cambrant mon dos pour avoir plus de contacts avec lui.

Je sens ses doigts qui me massent l'intérieur, l'étirent doucement. Il fait pression de sa paume sur mon clitoris me rendant encore plus désireuse de l'avoir.

Il embrasse toujours mon cou, j'ai l'impression de devenir une flaque, je commence à supplier.

-**Edward, viens s'il te plaît**.

Il secoue la tête.

-**Viens tu ne me feras pas mal, j'en ai besoin**.

Toujours un refus.

-**Edward,** m'agacé-je. **Je suis prête pour toi, viens maintenant**.

Il se recule et me scrute, cherchant à savoir si je dis vrai.

-**Allez,** je l'encourage.

Il souffle avant d'avouer.

-**J'ai peur de te faire mal, de m'enfoncer trop profondément en toi**.

Oh, c'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé, concentré sur sa largeur, la longueur aussi peut poser problème.

Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute allure quand l'illumination me percute.

Je le repousse fermement pour le mettre de dos.

Je vois la surprise s'afficher sur son visage et le doute. Je souris pour le réconforter avant de passer ma jambe au-dessus de lui sans lui laisser le temps de négocier.

-**Si c'est moi qui m'enfonce sur toi, je m'arrêterai avant que je n'ai mal**.

Il semble surpris par mon idée, avant de m'offrir un sourire heureux et d'acquiescer et de s'allonger.

Il est beau, même si sa bite est monstrueuse.

Je me relève pour pouvoir placer son gland à mon entrée, mais mes genoux sont trop petits, je ne peux pas passer son membre entre lui et moi. Je me sens confuse et je réussis à réagir assez vite et je pose mes pieds à plat sur le lit me mettant carrément accroupi au-dessus de lui.

Je dois me lever pas mal pour arriver à placer sa verge tendue à mon entrée.

Ses mains caressent mes hanches doucement, il me contemple avec beaucoup d'amour restant concentré sur mon visage ou peut-être bien ma poitrine. Je souris, il ne regarde pas vers le bas.

J'arrive enfin à bien le positionner et tout doucement je m'abaisse sur lui. Sa verge m'élargit, mais ce n'est pas déplaisant, j'accepte assez bien sa grosseur même si ma progression est lente.

Je le sens qui se crispe sous moi. Ses paumes sont plus ancrées dans ma peau, sa mâchoire est serrée et ses paupières se ferment fortement.

Je passe ma main sur son visage avec prudence pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre, mes doigts semblent l'apaiser un peu et je continue ma progression. Mon Dieu qu'il est long. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus quand je sens un inconfort, je pousse encore, mais c'est juste plus douloureux, je comprends que je suis arrivée à mon maximum.

Eh merde ! Je ne peux pas le prendre intégralement, cette idée me chagrine. J'aurais voulu l'encercler sur toute sa longueur.

Je reste un instant sans bouger, Edward semble toujours un peu crispé, je me relève donc pour redescendre sur lui plus promptement que précédemment, dès que mon mouvement se fait plus rapide, il halète complètement.

-**Oh putain**, il se met à gémir.

C'est vrai que la sensation est incroyable, mais je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'esprit que son bonheur n'est peut-être pas complet. Je continue mes allers et venues et très rapidement mes cuisses qui font tout le travail se mettent à me tirailler. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir la position plus longtemps, je ne peux pas juste me reposer sur lui sinon il tape au fond de moi de manière douloureuse.

Je me tortille cherchant une posture, je finis par replier mes genoux et placer mes chevilles sur les jambes d'Edward.

Je suis donc naturellement à genou sur lui, me surélevant juste assez pour ne pas qu'il bute trop profond et me donnant du répit entre mes mouvements.

Je prends une minute pour savourer la position, lui, enfiché en moi de manière délicieuse.

-**Bella**, gémit-il, **c'est divin, continue s'il te plaît**.

Je ne me fais pas prier et reprends mon va-et-vient sur lui. C'est vraiment bizarre cette sensation de contrôle. Je suis la maîtresse de nos ébats. Je regarde Edward qui s'abandonne complètement à mon bon plaisir.

Je le vois alors se crisper, ses mains se resserrent, je ne sais pas comment interpréter son attitude quand il pousse à un moment son bassin pour aller à ma rencontre avant de s'immobiliser dans un nouveau crispement de son corps.

Je comprends enfin, il voudrait me pénétrer plus, mais se retient, pour mon plaisir. Je souris pour toute la dévotion dont il est capable de faire preuve. Je n'ose pas imaginer les souffrances qu'il a endurées pour toujours se maintenir dans les limites, ce doit être extrêmement frustrant de devoir constamment se contenir et ne pas juste se lâcher, lâcher prise et prendre son plaisir.

Je tente alors de me détendre au maximum et de m'enfoncer un peu plus en lui. Il semble exulter, mais heureusement pour moi mes fesses tapent sur mes talons m'empêchant de descendre sur toute la longueur et du coup de me faire souffrir.

C'est divin de la manière dont il me remplit, mais je ressens une petite frustration, car mon pubis ne frotte pas contre lui, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me frictionner sur lui. J'aime solliciter mon clitoris ou j'en ai pris l'habitude avec Jacob.

Je grogne de penser à lui pendant cet instant alors que j'ai un gourdin enfoncé en moi.

Edward remonte ses mains sur moi, comme s'il a compris mon trouble et je me concentre sur lui.

Je lui souris, variant les poussées que je fais sur lui, mais les mouvements circulaires du bassin ne me procurent pas le soulagement que j'espère. Je ne sais pas s'il le sait, mais il profite que je me sois élevée sur sa longueur pour glisser sa main entre nous. Je ne sais pas au début ce qu'il fait, mais quand je redescends je sens ses doigts qui tiennent sa verge à la base. Je bute contre ceux-ci, ça me fait sourire. Je remonte et il ajuste sa main et quand je m'empale sur lui, son pouce tape directement sur mon clitoris.

Je crie à la surprise, mais bien vite je retourne me frotter à lui. Il me sourit content de l'effet qu'il a.

Je m'active alors un peu plus pour créer au maximum cette formidable sensation. Mon vagin s'est adapté à sa grosseur et je ne ressens plus aucun inconfort, juste le plaisir d'être si bien remplie. Sa main nous procure à tous les deux l'élément manquant qui nous amène à l'explosion.

Je m'essouffle un peu sur lui, je râle dans la stimulation de mon point sensible. Edward semble perdre de plus en plus la tête face à mes attaques et à mes cris. Je me sens proche de venir quand d'un coup sans que j'arrive à l'anticiper, le corps de mon amant se tend et il se met à gémir en éjaculant au fond de moi.

Il me retient contre lui, enfin autant que je peux dans ma position assise. Il est toujours enfiché en moi quand il reprend ses esprits et qu'il m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Si habituellement je préfère rester un peu dans cette position, je me dégage rapidement pour étendre mes muscles et je tombe à côté de lui.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un instant sauf que je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui et je perçois tout de suite qu'il est soucieux.

Je tente un sourire pour le décrisper et je pose ma main sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

-**Ça va ?** Questionné-je.

Il semble hésiter un instant avant de lâcher.

-**Tu n'as pas joui.**

Je ne sais pas interpréter son ton, est-ce un reproche, un regret, une question ?

Je hausse les épaules pour montrer que ce n'est pas important.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-**Tu n'as pas joui et moi si**, accuse-t-il.

-**Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, tu devrais être content, non ? C'était d'ailleurs très très agréable.**

Je réplique, sentant l'énervement en moi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agit comme ça.

Il se redresse et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Je me lève aussi et lui frotte le dos, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu vivre par le passé, peut-être le rejet et je ne veux pas le blesser.

-**Edward, ce n'est pas grave, nous allons apprendre à mieux nous connaître et faire réagir au mieux nos corps, tu n'as pas de pression à te mettre. Et tu m'as déjà donné un orgasme avant, nous sommes quittes ! **Je finis par plaisanter en espérant le détendre complètement.

Il soupire.

-**Comment peux-tu m'aimer si je ne te satisfais pas avec ma queue.**

Je reste un moment sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux répondre à cela.

-**Edward, si tu veux nous pouvons être un couple et apprendre à nous connaître, nous pourrions nous retrouver après le lycée et apprivoiser nos corps, nous prendrons le temps**.

Je tente d'adoucir l'atmosphère.

Il se retourne, son regard est plus sombre.

Il hoche la tête.

-**Oui nous prendrons le temps ! Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici tant que je ne t'aurais pas fait crier mon prénom et avouer que tu m'aimes pendant que tu jouis sur ma queue.**


	11. Mords-moi

**The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest : **

**Titre de votre OS : Mords-moi**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.0.0**

Alors que je pénétrais dans la maison, plusieurs odeurs de vampires m'assaillirent. D'instinct, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être en présence d'un si grand nombre de ma propre race, je me tendis. Derrière moi, mes deux amis et compagnons de route me rassurèrent en posant chacun une main sur mon épaule.

- Tu ne crains rien ici, m'assura Peter.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que sept vampires déboulèrent pour nous faire face tandis que je reculais pour être à la hauteur de mes amis.

- Bienvenus parmi nous, déclara un grand blond. Je suis Carlisle et voici ma famille. Ma femme, Esmée, et nos enfants, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper et Alice, finit-il en les désignant tous un à un.

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Un nom avait attiré mon attention, accompagné de son odeur si caractéristique et de ce regard énigmatique que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et je pus lire toute sa surprise lorsqu'il comprit que je me souvenais de tout.

Nos souvenirs humains avaient tendance à disparaitre lors de notre transformation en vampire. Certains à cause du traumatisme de la transformation, d'autres car ils préféraient éteindre leur humanité pour embrasser le monstre qu'ils étaient devenus.

Ca n'avait pas été mon cas. J'avais quelques bribes de mes seize premières années en temps qu'humaine. Je me souvenais vaguement de mes parents, de mon frère et de mes deux sœurs ainsi que des chevaux et du bétail que nous élevions.

Mais le souvenir de ma dernière année humaine était comme gravé au fer rouge en moi. Et pour cause !

J'explosais de colère en faisant un pas en avant. Peter, qui avait probablement senti que quelque chose allait se passer tenta de s'interposer et de me retenir mais mon bouclier l'empêcha de m'approcher.

- Bella ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Reste en dehors de ça ! grondai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Ma haine devait transparaître à travers mes yeux rougeoyants car il recula en levant les mains.

Devant moi, _il_ ne bougeait pas. Pourtant, sa _famille _avait reculé.

Chaque pas vers lui était comme autant de piqures de rappel de ce que j'avais vécu pendant plus d'un an dans ce ranch texan...

**.0.0**

Une minute je rentrais chez moi sous le soleil de plomb, les bras chargés de victuailles achetées sur le marché de la ville, la minute suivante j'étais allongée sur une couchette inconfortable avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais une conversation entre un homme et une femme me parvenait distinctement :

- N'est-elle pas délicieuse ? déclara la femme. Dès que je l'ai sentie, j'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait.

Dans sa voix, je sentais la fierté et la joie.

- Elle sent bon.

La voix de l'homme avait claqué, dénuée de tout sentiment.

- Elle est pour toi Major. Pour ton usage unique, personne n'y touchera sans ta permission.

La dernière partie avait été susurrée, comme un secret, une confession presque... intime.

- Elle est toujours vierge, termina-t-elle tandis qu'il grognait.

- Je sais que c'est ainsi que tu les préfères, susurra-t-elle.

Je ne connaissais, certes, que très peu de choses concernant la vie en général et le sexe en particulier mais là aucun doute que ces deux-là étaient en plein préliminaires. Les bruits de sucions qui suivirent ne firent que confirmer cet état de fait.

Malgré ma migraine, je fis un effort incommensurable pour entrouvrir les paupières. Le fait d'être dans la pénombre aidait, je n'aurais pas pu réussir si la pièce avait été baignée de lumière.

Ma vision, tout d'abord floue se fit plus précise à mesure que mes paupières battaient pour finalement se fixer sur les deux personnes qui, je le supposais, discutaient précédemment.

Lui, grand, imposant, appuyé contre le mur, sa chemise entrouverte me laissant apercevoir un torse divinement dessiné, ses mains empoignant la tête de la femme à genoux devant lui, occupée à… Bon Dieu était-elle vraiment en train de lui faire _ça_ ?

Il grogna et resserra sa prise dans ses cheveux. Elle étouffa un gémissement tandis qu'il lui imposait un rythme inhumain.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette… pratique. Mais c'était avilissant au possible, exclusivement réservé aux filles de joie non ? Alors pourquoi, tout au fond de moi, la voir s'activer à lui donner autant de plaisir me mettait dans tous mes états ?

Mes yeux remontèrent vers son visage, ses traits se dessinant à mesure que mes pupilles s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Sa bouche entrouverte, sa mâchoire carrée, ses boucles blondes encadrant un visage proche de la perfection angélique, à ceci près que ses yeux étaient d'un rouge plus flamboyant que les flammes de l'enfer !

Un sentiment de peur sans précédent s'insinua en moi. Ce n'était pas humain, rien de tout ceci n'était humain. Tandis que mes frayeurs prenaient le pas sur ma précédente excitation de les voir ensemble, ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et son sourire s'agrandit.

Il vint rapidement dans la bouche de la femme, sans me lâcher des yeux. Comme si j'avais en quelque sorte contribué à sa libération, il m'offrit un sourire en coin qui me fit frissonner de terreur.

Je fermai les yeux pour éloigner cette vision et me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps avant de m'endormir profondément.

**.0.0**

- Debout humaine ! claqua une voix féminine.

Je mis à peine quelques secondes à me souvenir à qui elle appartenait, avant de me remettre à trembler de la tête aux pieds, me rendant compte que tout était bel et bien réel.

- Tu dors depuis douze heures, il est temps de se laver ! ordonna-t-elle.

J'entendis un bruit métallique et réalisais soudain que la porte de ma cage venait d'être ouverte sans être refermée. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que j'entendis ses pas contourner la couchette pour aller vers la baignoire, à l'opposé de la porte. Rapidement, j'évaluais mes chances de sortir. Elle me tournait le dos, la porte de ma cellule n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant moi, les clés encore sur la serrure.

- N'y pense même pas, gronda-t-elle. Je t'attraperais avant même que tu aies posé le pied au sol et je te garantis que tu ne souhaites pas ça.

Son ton était menaçant. Pourtant, j'étais beaucoup plus près de la porte qu'elle l'était de moi. De plus, avec ma couchette en plein milieu, il fallait d'abord qu'elle la contourne. Il était humainement impossible qu'elle puisse mettre sa menace à exécution. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais une autre ouverture un jour. Aussi, je m'élançais mais à peine avais-je le pied au sol, qu'une violente baffe me fit basculer par terre, à l'opposé de ma cellule, le plus loin possible de ma seule issue.

- Co… Co… Comment ? demandai-je le souffle court et le nez en sang.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs, elle se précipita à vitesse inhumaine vers la porte qu'elle ferma avant de s'éloigner tout aussi rapidement. C'était quoi ça ? Comment allait-elle aussi vite ? Et ses yeux ? Comment pouvaient-ils virer du rouge sang au noir en une fraction de seconde à peine ?

Ne la voyant pas revenir, je me levai péniblement. Elle avait laissé le nécessaire à ma toilette et la moiteur du Texas ainsi que le sang qui s'écoulait de mon nez n'arrangeaient pas ma propreté. Je m'approchais de la bassine qu'elle avait laissée en me tenant aux barreaux de ma cellule. Le coup qu'elle m'avait asséné me donnait encore le tournis.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire vide. Peut-être que si j'avais été docile, elle l'aurait remplie ? Pour aujourd'hui, je me contenterais de la bassine… et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix !

J'aspergeais mon visage et l'eau fraîche me fit un bien fou. Evidemment au bout de quelques secondes à peine, l'eau vira au rouge mais fort heureusement mon nez cessa de couler. L'eau n'étant plus très propre mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix pour me rafraichir, je poursuivis ma toilette. D'abord mon cou puis mes bras et ensuite mes jambes. N'ayant pas d'autres affaires de rechange, ma toilette s'arrêta là et je retournais sur ma couchette au milieu de ma cellule.

Je regardais le plafond, les heures défilaient, je le savais à la pénombre qui gagnait ma cellule petit à petit. La nuit arriva et finalement, je fermais les yeux.

Il faisait toujours nuit noire lorsque j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la serrure. Je ne bougeais pas, si je faisais semblant de dormir, peut-être que celui qui était entré repartirait ?

- Les battements de ton cœur te trahissent, je sais que tu es éveillée. Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il d'une façon qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas obéir.

Seulement, n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille, mes jambes chancelèrent et je tombai au sol. Il m'attrapa par le cou et me souleva d'une seule main, comme si j'avais été aussi légère qu'une plume. J'hoquetais de surprise lorsque mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Sa prise me faisait mal mais je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de geindre. Il me souleva de sorte que mes yeux soient en face des siens, soit une bonne vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol. J'en profitais pour lui lancer mon regard le plus haineux et menaçant ayant pour seule réaction de sa part un rictus d'amusement.

Evidement, je ne devais pas être très effrayante dans cette position, je me voyais plus comme un chaton porté par le cou dans la gueule de sa mère que comme une chose menaçante.

- Alors, il parait que tu donnes du fil à retordre à Maria ? plaisanta-t-il avant de m'obliger à m'asseoir sur le bord de ma couchette.

Seul le silence lui répondit. De toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, ce n'était pas comme si ma tentative d'évasion avait duré plus de trois secondes et demi !

- Je te conseille vivement de ne pas retenter une chose pareille. Quand bien même tu réussirais par je ne sais quel miracle à t'extirper de cette cellule, fais-moi confiance, tu ne ferais pas trois mètres dehors sans te faire bouffer par une horde de vampires assoiffés de sang.

Je frissonnais de terreur comprenant que ceci n'était en rien imagé. Les yeux, la vitesse et aussi je ne le réalisais que maintenant, mon sang qui avait fait fuir Maria, il y avait bien une horde de vampire ici. Ce n'était pas une menace, mais un fait établi.

- Bien, je vois que tu as compris. Tu as eu de la chance que Maria ait assez de contrôle pour sortir, ce ne serait jamais arrivé avec un autre, mets-toi ça dans le crâne avant de l'obliger à te saigner à nouveau !

Toujours sans réponse de ma part, il poursuivit :

- Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, voilà ce que j'attends de toi. Tu es là pour que je me nourrisse de toi.

J'hoquetais de surprise tandis que son sourire s'agrandit.

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les vierges farouches, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Donc, pour que je sois entièrement satisfait et que tu restes en vie, je veux que tous les jours, à la nuit tombée, tu sois lavée et nourrie. Ça m'évitera d'aller me servir dans la réserve humaine au sous-sol et de tuer quelqu'un tu comprends ? plus vite nous épuiserons ces réserves, plus vite nous aurons besoin de les remplir et ta famille n'habite pas très loin d'ici, tu comprends ?

Mon souffle se coupa tandis que j'acquiesçais vivement. Pour moi, il était bien trop tard mais si je pouvais éviter qu'il s'en prenne à ma famille alors les règles qu'il venait de me dicter n'étaient qu'un mince prix à payer.

- Nous commencerons demain, ce soir tu es bien trop faible, tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes ! s'exclama-t-il avant de me tourner le dos et de partir en direction de la porte.

- NON ! hurlais-je avant qu'il ne la ferme jusqu'au lendemain. Je peux ce soir. Je…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille tuer quelqu'un. Pas si je pouvais l'éviter !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es trop faible, je risque de te tuer avant même de t'avoir goutée !

Il partit à toute vitesse, je sentis à peine un courant d'air frais parcourir la pièce qu'il était déjà de retour avec un plateau de nourriture.

- Mange, ordonna-t-il en le déposant à mes côtés.

L'odeur n'était pas des plus alléchantes mais mon estomac criait tellement famine que je me jetais sur la nourriture sans même prendre le temps de mâcher correctement.

Lorsque j'eus fini, j'étais seule dans ma cellule, la porte était verrouillée de nouveau. Comment avait-il pu sortir sans que je l'entende ? Puis je réalisais qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un pour se nourrir et je me sentis coupable. Si je n'avais pas tenté de m'enfuir, j'aurais eu à manger plus tôt et j'aurais pu le satisfaire sans qu'il n'éprouve le besoin de tuer un autre être humain ?

Mon frère m'aurait probablement giflée pour avoir de telles pensées. Il disait souvent que je finirais par mourir en martyre à force de vouloir toujours prendre la place des autres. Déjà à l'école, je prenais souvent le blâme pour mes amis afin qu'ils ne soient pas punis trop fortement. Mon frère trouvait que j'étais ridicule mais il ne m'en avait jamais empêchée. « Ta bonté te perdra ! » s'évertuait-il à me répéter.

Encore aujourd'hui, c'était plus fort que moi. Et si je devais passer le reste de mes jours dans cette cellule, alors je le ferai et je tiendrais en me disant que chaque soir, je sauve un humain de la mort.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, toute trace de culpabilité s'en alla et je sombrais dans un sommeil très profond.

**.0.0**

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain, un plateau avait été déposé au pied de ma couchette. Je le pris et mangeai sans me poser de question.

Je remarquai ensuite qu'une table et une chaise avaient été rajoutées dans la cellule et quelques livres reposaient dessus. Bien, j'aurais au moins de quoi m'occuper jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Je me levai doucement, ne voulant pas finir au sol comme la veille et je fus surprise de sentir que mes jambes tenaient le coup. Je fis quelques étirements et exercices autour de ma couchette. Mes muscles se détendirent et mon dos se dénoua. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espace pour ce faire, moi qui était habituée à courir au grand air et monter à cheval, mais le peu que j'avais allait devoir suffire.

Je remarquai alors que la baignoire avait été remplie durant mon sommeil et je n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois avant de me déshabiller et d'y plonger. L'eau n'était pas chaude, elle était à peine tiède mais vu la température extérieure, l'humidité et la moiteur du Texas, cela me fit un bien fou !

Je me lavai avec l'éponge et le savon laissés sur le rebord avant de poser ma tête sur le rebord et de fermer les yeux. Je m'endormis et l'odeur de nourriture me chatouilla les narines et me réveilla.

Encore une fois, je n'avais rien entendu.

Je sortis de l'eau et utilisai la petite serviette blanche posée à côté de la bassine. Des vêtements de rechange m'attendaient également sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait que quelqu'un soit entré et m'ait vue nue mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Je m'asseyais à ma nouvelle table et dégustais le plateau en prenant mon temps cette fois. Ce n'était pas gouteux, mais ça avait le mérite d'être nourrissant.

L'après-midi passa très vite, j'avais pris un des livres que j'avais dévoré mais à mesure que le jour déclinait, j'étais de plus en plus anxieuse.

Lorsque la nuit tomba enfin, mon rythme cardiaque atteignait des sommets. J'étais pétrifiée. Mes muscles étaient tendus et je ne tenais pas en place. Je parcourais ma cellule de long en large, attendant le moment fatidique où il entrerait dans ma cellule pour se nourrir… de moi !

Comment cela fonctionnait-il d'ailleurs ? comment allait-il s'y prendre ? et comment pouvait-il ne pas me tuer durant le processus alors qu'il disait la veille que n'importe qui d'autre que Maria m'aurait vidée de mon sang en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ? lui-même avait sûrement assassiné quelqu'un la veille, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de recommencer mais avec moi ce soir ?

Mes questions restèrent sans réponses et ne firent que m'inquiéter davantage. Je m'aspergeais alors le visage d'eau contenue dans la bassine. J'avais dans l'idée de me rafraîchir un peu les idées en ce faisant mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas.

Puis, tout à coup, le calme m'envahit. Comme si finalement je n'avais même pas été anxieuse du tout. C'était terriblement bizarre, je me sentais amorphe, complètement dénuée de sentiments mis à part cette sensation de paix et de confiance.

J'avais toujours été une personne un peu lunatique mais de là à ressentir exactement l'inverse de ce que je ressentais deux secondes plus tôt, ce n'était pas commun et encore moins normal.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entra dans ma cellule que je compris. Son air concentré sur le visage, son calme apparent, il me faisait quelque chose, le doute n'était plus permis. C'était sûrement lui qui avait effacé ma culpabilité la vieille, tout comme il était probablement responsable de mon sommeil trop profond pour être naturel.

Je forçais alors un sentiment de colère qui disparut aussitôt. J'avais la sensation que quelque chose me chatouillait le corps avant de sentir des vagues de calme.

- Que me faîtes-vous ? demandai-je.

- Le sang aura mauvais goût si tu n'es pas calme et détendue alors je t'aide, dit-il tout naturellement. Je peux contrôler les émotions, c'est une de mes capacités vampiriques. Seulement cela m'étonne que tu arrives à sentir quoi que ce soit, c'est bien la première fois qu'un humain se rend compte de ce que je lui fais !

Je gardais le silence, je n'allais pas lui révéler qu'il me chatouillait avec ses capacités. Ma tête bouillonnait de questions à lui poser. Je voulais savoir comment il était devenu vampire, comment avait-il eu ses capacités ? si tous les vampires en avaient ? s'il existait d'autres créatures soi-disant mythiques ? mais je me retins, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Bien. Je vois qu'aujourd'hui tu te portes bien, il me tarde de te goûter.

Il supprima probablement tout sentiment de frayeur que sa réplique avait provoqué. Il s'avança à vitesse inhumaine et me retourna, collant mon dos contre son torse. Le choc me fit suffoquer, il était dur comme le marbre. Il enroula mes cheveux autour de sa main et m'obligea à pencher la tête sur le côté. Je sentis son souffle froid contre mon cou, son nez finit par se coller tout contre la peau fine, me respirant à plein poumon durant de longues minutes.

- Si délicieuse odeur, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Encore une fois, son pouvoir me chatouilla avant même que la peur s'insinue en moi.

Sa langue glaciale traça une ligne imaginaire entre mon épaule dénudée et mon oreille, je l'entendis même gémir de satisfaction. Mes jambes flageolèrent, il avait beau posséder la capacité de contrôler mes émotions, il ne pouvait pas contrôler les réactions de mon corps et ce dernier était pétrifié ! Son autre main fit le tour de mes hanches, me collant plus contre son torse et il raffermit sa prise autour de mes cheveux. Je n'étais plus libre, ni de mes émotions, ni de mon corps et cette constatation me fit fermer les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à franchir mes paupières closes tandis que ses crocs se plantèrent dans ma jugulaire, m'obligeant à expirer tout le contenu de mes poumons.

**.0.0**

Les jours laissèrent place aux semaines, puis aux mois. Eventuellement, les saisons défilèrent. L'été se transforma en automne puis l'hiver et le printemps firent leur apparition.

Tous les jours, je suivais la même routine. Je me levais, légèrement faiblarde et mangeais de suite pour reprendre des forces. Je prenais un bain, mangeai de nouveau et faisais une petite sieste. Ensuite, je faisais un peu d'exercice histoire de maintenir un peu la forme. Puis, une activité selon ce que j'avais à ma disposition.

Plus je me montrais docile, plus j'avais d'avantages et de distractions. Des choses ayant le plus changé ma vie de captive, j'avais eu un miroir, une brosse à cheveux, un chevalet et de la peinture. Je n'étais pas vraiment une artiste mais je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal. Et il fallait dire aussi que je pouvais passer plusieurs jours à tenter de recréer un paysage de mon enfance. Tout ce qui faisait passer le temps était bon à prendre !

J'avais eu aussi du matériel pour tricoter mais ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose pour laquelle j'étais douée. Ma mère disait souvent que j'avais deux mains gauches. Mon père argumentait que c'était toujours moins pire que les pieds gauches. Dieu sait qu'il aimait quand je l'aidais à ramener le bétail au ranch lors des changements de saison.

Enfin, le soir venait et le Major, c'était ainsi que Maria l'appelait, arrivait avec la nuit pour se nourrir. Toujours de la même façon, il me retournait et enroulait ma longue chevelure autour de son poignet et m'obligeait à pencher la tête. Il me respirait de longues minutes avant de planter ses crocs dans la peau fine de mon cou.

Je perdais connaissance, un nouveau jour arrivait et la routine recommençait.

Les seuls changements étaient mes sentiments. Il ne les contrôlait quasiment plus du tout. J'étais tellement résignée chaque jour qu'au final, il n'avait plus besoin de me rendre amorphe. Même son rituel n'était plus vraiment nécessaire, je me serais laissée faire sans qu'il n'ait besoin de m'obliger mais j'avais le sentiment que ce tour de force lui était nécessaire. Alors je le laissais faire sans protester.

Il y avait cependant des soirs où son pouvoir prenait le contrôle de mon être. Lorsqu'il arrivait les yeux noirs de soif et d'envie, il me faisait peur, vraiment peur. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'avais du mal à me dire qu'il était capable de me tuer mais là encore, je ne savais pas si c'était lui qui contrôlait mes émotions où si elles étaient bien miennes.

Enfin, c'était ce que je m'évertuais à me dire et j'étais de très mauvaise fois. Je sentais très bien cette vibration lorsque son pouvoir entrait en contact avec mon corps, lorsqu'il en prenait le contrôle total, lorsqu'il s'insinuait jusque dans mes entrailles.

Et le sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais lorsqu'il était à mes côtés le soir, ce n'était absolument pas de son fait.

A contrario, lorsque Maria passait devant ma cellule, mes poils se hérissaient de peur. Elle avait quelque chose dans le regard qui me disait qu'il suffirait de peu pour qu'elle me draine entièrement de mon sang. Je mis quelques semaines avant de réaliser que la jalousie transparaissait de tous ses pores. Je ne comprenais cependant pas en quoi elle pouvait être jalouse. Après tout, elle était libre et à les entendre parfois tous les deux, elle était également consentante et ne boudait pas son plaisir ! les murs de ma cellule en tremblaient quelques fois !

Moi je n'étais qu'un casse croute alors il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi être jalouse, bien au contraire. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais pu échanger volontiers ma place contre la sienne mais la mienne n'avait rien à envier à la sienne !

Puis, un jour d'automne, tout bascula.

Je m'éveillais le corps en sueur, la gorge gonflée et le nez bouché. J'étais incapable de sortir de ma couchette. Mes muscles étaient engourdis et la fièvre me faisait tourner la tête. Quelques heures plus tard, je commençais à tousser grassement, provoquant des spasmes dans tous mon corps. Dès qu'une quinte de toux arrivait, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à survivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Les heures défilèrent et ce fut une torture pour mon corps. Je sentais que la fièvre continuait à augmenter, la toux m'empêchait de dormir et de combattre l'infection. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid. Je tremblais et convulsais.

- Major… parvins-je à chuchoter avant de perdre connaissance.

La suite ne fut qu'impressions et sensations.

J'eus l'impression de voler ou d'être soulevée. Je sentis quelque chose de frais se coller à moi lorsque j'avais chaud puis quelque chose de chaud et confortable lorsque je claquais les dents de froid.

J'entendis des paroles de réconfort, de l'inquiétude mais je mis cela sur le compte de la fièvre, je devais probablement délirer, personne ici ne me réconforterait !

Puis j'entendis une dispute. Je n'étais pas loin de la réalité me semblait-il car je reconnaissais les voix de Maria et Du Major. Elle lui cracha des horreurs au visage qu'il encaissa avec tout le flegme et le calme dont il était capable.

Jamais je ne l'avais entendu élever la voix.

Même cette fois où plusieurs vampires avaient essayé d'entrer dans ma cellule. Je m'étais recroquevillée le plus loin possible des barreaux de ma cage et ils semblaient tellement assoiffés qu'ils fonçaient dedans à tour de rôle pour les faire plier et pouvoir entrer. Le manège ne dura que quelques minutes et, alors que mon supplice sembla durer depuis des jours, Le Major arriva et son pouvoir les fit plier de souffrance. Il ordonna un simple « sortez » qui fit détaler les trois vampires bien trop vite pour que ma vue puisse les suivre.

Je voyais qu'il était en colère et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'excuser. Il avait alors secoué la tête en soupirant et il était parti, aussi calme et détendu qu'il était venu.

Le soir, il n'était pas venu et des cris de souffrance à vous fendre l'âme m'avaient éveillée en pleine nuit. Je savais que les trois vampires n'étaient plus et quelque part j'en étais soulagée et reconnaissante envers Le Major.

Il était mon geôlier au sens propre, il me gardait dans cette prison tout comme il me gardait en vie.

Les jours défilèrent et la fièvre sembla baisser. Peu à peu j'avais l'impression de reprendre possession de mon propre corps. Mon esprit semblait s'éveiller également et je reconnus la voix du Major lors de mes épisodes de lucidité. Il me parlait de tout et de rien mais ce qui me marqua le plus ce fut lorsqu'il se couchait à mes côtés la nuit et qu'il posait sa main glaciale sur mon front bouillant de fièvre.

Dans ces moments-là, je me sentais importante pour lui. Je ne me sentais plus comme un simple casse croute, j'étais celle qu'il soignait et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- Je ne mérite pas ta gratitude, me dit-il un jour probablement en réponse aux sentiments que j'extériorisais.

Mes périodes de lucidité devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus longues. Je parvins un jour à ouvrir les yeux, la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était suffisamment sombre pour que je ne me sente pas agressée par la luminosité. J'étais dans un vrai lit, avec de vrais draps et bien que j'aie transpiré dedans, ils sentaient le propre, comme s'ils avaient été étendus en plein air.

Cette odeur me revigora et je réussis à m'étirer, le sourire aux lèvres. Mes muscles étaient ankylosés, cela devait faire des jours voir des semaines que je n'avais pas fait d'exercices et cela s'en ressentait mais l'odeur des draps propres et le moelleux du lit étaient tellement agréables que j'en oubliais ma douleur.

- Tu es de bien bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui a failli mourir, chuchota Le Major.

Mes yeux le cherchèrent dans la pénombre et il s'avança vers moi le comprenant. Ses yeux habituellement rouges étaient noirs et mornes. Ce n'était pas la faim, non, c'était autre chose. De l'inquiétude ? Du regret ?

- Pour…

Ma gorge était bien trop asséchée pour que je puisse parler correctement. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit et m'aida à me redresser, calant mon dos à l'aide de plusieurs coussins. Ensuite, il prit un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et me le tendit. Mes mains tremblaient tellement qu'il fut obligé de le tenir tout contre mes lèvres pour m'aider à boire.

L'eau brula ma gorge jusqu'à mes entrailles les plus profondes et je ne pus boire que quelques gorgées avant de retomber de fatigue.

- Je reste près de toi, sois tranquille, me sembla-t-il entendre.

En réponse, j'envoyais ma satisfaction et la sécurité que sa présence m'inspirait.

Je repris connaissance ainsi plusieurs fois, sans savoir si plusieurs heures seulement s'étaient écoulées ou s'il s'agissait plutôt de jours. Ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était qu'il était là à chaque fois que je m'éveillais.

**.0.0**

Depuis plusieurs jours, j'étais totalement alerte de ce qui m'entourait. J'arrivais à m'asseoir seule, à boire et à manger également, sous le regard bienveillant de mon geôlier. J'étais heureuse de voir que mon état de santé le préoccupait au point de me surveiller des heures durant. J'avais même des doutes quant au fait qu'il quitte cette chambre à un moment donné, j'avais l'impression que peu importait le moment où je m'éveillais, il était là.

- Où suis-je ? me risquais-je à demander finalement.

- Dans ma chambre.

Ses yeux me scrutèrent attendant une quelconque réaction. En réponse, je fermais les yeux et souris de bien être. Je savais que c'était une grande faveur qu'il me faisait et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Je l'entendis soupirer et ouvris finalement les yeux :

- Quoi ?

- Tu es frustrante, m'avoua-t-il. On t'a enlevée à ta famille pour moi. J'ai passé plus d'un an à me nourrir de ton sang sans même connaître ton prénom. Tu devrais me détester, me haïr, être en colère contre moi au lieu de me montrer de la gratitude, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Je pourrais effectivement. Mais je suis vivante et ce, grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas voulu de moi je serais morte. Si mon sang ne te satisfaisait pas, je serais morte. Si tu ne m'avais pas soignée, je serais morte.

Et pour finir de lui montrer toute ma gratitude, je me levais du lit et me dirigeais vers lui. Il ne bougea pas lorsque je collais mon dos à son torse. Il resta immobile lorsque je dégageais mes cheveux de ma nuque et penchais la tête. Il demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma main agrippe sa nuque pour plonger son nez dans mon cou. La fraîcheur de sa peau contre la mienne m'envoya des décharges électriques à travers tout le corps. Ses capacités à contrôler mes émotions me provoquaient sensiblement la même chose mais ce n'était pas le cas à cet instant.

- Isabella, soupirais-je laissant ma tête reposer tout contre son épaule, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

Il sembla reprendre vie tout à coup. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches pour me coller contre son corps de marbre. Il inspira profondément dans mon cou, plus longtemps qu'à son habitude mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression.

- Bella, souffla-t-il ses lèvres butinant mon cou.

Ses mains passèrent sur mon ventre et ma respiration se fit plus lourde. Mes paupières se fermèrent et, pour la première fois, je m'abandonnais complètement à lui. Je n'avais plus besoin de lutter, je voulais qu'il s'abreuve de mon sang. Je voulais qu'il se nourrisse de moi. J'en avais même besoin, cela me semblait tellement logique et vital que je me sentis pleinement satisfaite lorsque ses crocs se plantèrent dans ma jugulaire.

Nous laissâmes échapper un soupir de bien-être en même temps.

Ce soir-là, je ne sauvais plus un être humain de la mort, non, ce soir-là, je lui offrais ma vie et mon âme.

Pour la première fois, il s'arrêta avant que je ne perde connaissance et me retourna face à lui. Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux pour le sonder. Ses yeux étaient noirs, il venait pourtant de boire, n'était-il pas rassasié ?

Sa main droite caressa ma joue avec douceur tandis que l'autre se trouvait au creux de mes reins. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes.

La sensation était parfaite. La fraicheur de sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche chaude. Ses mains parcourant mon corps bouillant de désir pour lui. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, il nous suffisait de nous envoyer nos émotions pour communiquer. Mon souffle se saccada lorsqu'il m'étendit délicatement sur le lit. Lentement, il me débarrassa de mes vêtements, s'appliquant à chérir de sa bouche chaque centimètre carré qu'il découvrait. Sa langue se fit plus taquine lorsqu'il atteignit mes cuisses et ma respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle dessina des cercles sur ma chair sensible.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de satisfaction et je doutais que quelque chose puisse un jour égaler ce sentiment. Une de ses mains cajolait la pointe durcie de mon sein tandis que l'autre s'appliquait à me détendre afin que je puisse le recevoir en moi. Sa langue me faisait un bien fou et j'en oubliais l'écartèlement que provoquaient ses doigts.

Finalement, il remonta le long de mon corps. J'avais raté quelque chose puisque seule sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne, il n'avait plus aucun vêtement. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses ouvertes et sa main caressa mes cheveux. Ses yeux semblèrent demander mon accord et je m'évertuais à lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

Il m'embrassa tendrement tout en prenant son sexe en main pour le présenter à mon entrée. Je cessais de respirer lorsqu'il entra finalement en moi. La douleur fut vive, bien qu'il soit le plus doux possible dans son intrusion.

Sentant ma déchirure, il essaya de me calmer, je pus sentir son pouvoir me chatouiller.

- Non, je veux tout ressentir ! lui dis-je tandis qu'il arrêtait son contrôle sur mes émotions.

Lentement, il ressortit pour revenir tout aussi tendrement. Ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche dans mon cou ainsi que ses paroles rassurantes et la fraicheur de son membre à l'intérieur de moi parvinrent vite à apaiser la douleur.

La perfection avec laquelle nos corps s'emboîtaient ne fit que confirmer ce que je savais déjà : j'étais sienne.

Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il sentit que la douleur n'était plus aussi vive. Ses yeux noirs prenaient alors une toute autre explication, c'était du désir pur. Ses va-et-vient devinrent plus vifs et plus profonds. Mon corps se tendit de plaisir, mon dos s'arquait sous ses assauts. Cependant, il me manquait quelque chose et j'étais quasiment sûre de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

- Mords-moi ! ordonnais-je entre deux soupirs.

Il arrêta tout mouvement et je grognais de frustration tout en me tortillant sous lui afin qu'il continue à prendre possession de mon corps.

- Mords-moi !

L'ordre sonnait plus comme une plainte et il recommença à se mouvoir en moi, les mains sur mes hanches afin de me prendre encore plus en profondeur.

Puis, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres juste sous mon sein droit, l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre me fit gémir tellement fort qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de me mordre et de s'abreuver de mon sang. La seconde d'après, mes parois intimes emprisonnaient son membre et tout mon corps convulsa sous la force de mon orgasme. Je sentis la fraîcheur de son fluide d'insinuer en moi tandis qu'il me mordit plus fort en grognant son plaisir.

Je m'endormis calmement, me persuadant que tant qu'il serait à mes côtés, rien ne pourrait jamais m'arriver, mais le destin n'était pas de notre côté apparemment.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque me fit sursauter et, la seconde d'après, je fus propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce, contre la coiffeuse. Je sentis le sang couler avant de sentir la douleur du choc. Le miroir s'était brisé sous l'impact et les morceaux de verre pénétraient mes chairs sensibles. Je levais les yeux et la pièce s'était remplie de vampires. Le Major était le seul obstacle entre eux et moi. Ils devaient être une quinzaine et pourtant, le Major semblait détendu comme à son habitude. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas rassurée, surtout lorsque je croisais le regard satisfait de Maria.

Elle était la cause de ceci, j'en étais sûre. Je me souvenais maintenant la dispute qu'ils avaient eue, il ne la touchait plus depuis des mois, préférant de loin ma compagnie à la sienne et ça la tuait de le perdre au profit d'une simple humaine.

La bataille s'amorça. Je ne bougeais pas, j'en étais incapable. Chaque mouvement enfonçait le verre saillant un peu plus dans mes chairs. Maria observait la scène. Plusieurs de ses vampires plièrent sous le pouvoir du Major qui s'empressa de les décapiter. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce qu'étaient les bruits de métal froissé que j'entendais parfois dans la nuit, maintenant je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un démembrement vampirique. J'aurais dû ressentir de la peur mais tout ce que je parvenais à extérioriser était la fierté de le voir se battre pour moi. Je devais avouer que le peu que j'en voyais, la vitesse vampirique n'aidant pas à distinguer avec précision ses mouvements, le Major était majestueux. Il décapitait et arrachait des membres avec tant de grâce et de facilité que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Malheureusement, il fut vite dépassé en nombre. Plus il en abattait, plus il y en avait qui revenaient. Maria semblait de plus en plus satisfaite de l'issue du combat et lorsque le Major dût s'éloigner de moi afin d'éviter une autre attaque, elle en profita pour se faufiler à mes côtés.

- Il va mourir à cause de toi, tu en as conscience n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pleurnichai-je.

- Mais tu vas mourir d'abord ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de plonger sur ma gorge.

Le reste ne fut que douleurs et brûlures. J'avais l'impression qu'un brasier couvait à l'intérieur de mon corps et plus je luttais contre les flammes, plus la douleur était intense. J'aurais souhaité perdre connaissance mais ce ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire, la douleur se révéla au fil des heures ou des jours de plus en plus virulente à tel point que je souhaitais mourir. A moins que je sois déjà morte ? Auquel cas je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait dans cette vie pour mériter une telle pénitence !

Puis finalement, la douleur s'apaisa, ma conscience s'éveilla petit à petit.

- Il le faut Peter ! gronda la voix du Major. Maria est toujours en vie et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas de la chercher tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas tuée.

- Jasper, soupira probablement le dénommé Peter, elle nous cherche aussi, je ne peux pas me permettre de la garder !

Jasper ? le Major s'appelait Jasper ?

- Si je n'avais pas été là, toi et Charlotte seriez déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est, tu me dois bien ça !

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais perdre son calme. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la réaction du fameux Peter, il devait littéralement se faire dessus.

- Et je lui dis quoi quand elle posera des questions ?

- La transformation aura effacé ses souvenirs humains, déclara Jasper.

Je sentis un courant d'air frais puis quelque chose de glacé mais tellement réconfortant se posa sur mon front.

- Elle ne se souviendra pas de moi, la douleur transparaissait dans le ton de sa voix. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu l'as trouvée comme ça, se ressaisit-il.

L'instant d'après la douleur revenait pour se concentrer sur mon cœur qui ralentissait. J'avais l'impression qu'un produit toxique s'insinuait dans mes veines pour resserrer son étau de poison autour de mon organe vital.

- Elle va se réveiller. Ne lui dis rien sur moi, ne parle jamais de moi. Je te contacterais lorsque j'aurais mis Maria hors d'état de nuire.

Une éternité plus tard, mon cœur cessa de battre pour toujours.

**.0.0**

Plus d'une centaine d'années plus tard, il était de nouveau devant moi.

Grand.

Beau.

Charismatique.

Et majestueux.

Ma mémoire humaine ne lui rendait définitivement pas justice mais mes années de pratique du dessin et de la peinture avaient pu l'immortaliser dans les moindres détails de sa perfection.

Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit mon changement d'humeur, la colère avait laissé place au soulagement et je pus même voir son pouvoir venir me chatouiller le corps. Cette fois, je me protégeais de mon bouclier, ne le laissant pas altérer mes sentiments. Hors de question qu'il fasse de moi une marionnette amorphe.

Il m'avait abandonnée, il devait ressentir toutes mes émotions, sans exception. Il allait devoir supporter la douleur, la perte, les sentiments d'abandon, la peur de ce que j'étais devenue, la lutte contre ma nature et ma soif, le contrôle de l'afflux de venin lorsque je me nourrissais afin d'éviter de transformer tous mes casse-croutes en vampires, la douleur encore et la misère que je ressentais chaque fois que je pensais à lui.

Son sourire se fana et son corps se plia au fur et à mesure que je le chargeais avec mes émotions toutes plus déplaisantes les unes que les autres.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Nous n'en avions jamais eu besoin à vrai dire. Je savais qu'il souffrait de tout ressentir d'une traite ainsi mais il le fallait. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser plus de cent ans de souffrance et de peine.

Puis, finalement, je terminais par ma résignation à le trouver coûte que coûte. J'avais presque failli torturer Peter une dizaine de jours plus tôt lorsque j'avais entendu _sa_ voix à l'autre bout du fil. Mon pauvre ami avait passé un sale quart d'heure avant de me promettre de m'emmener à _lui_.

Je terminais cette confrontation par le sentiment qui ne m'avait jamais quittée durant toutes ces années. Le seul sentiment que je n'avais jamais réussi à éteindre ni même à supprimer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, celui qui me poursuivait jour et nuit depuis plus de cent ans, celui qui était encore plus douloureux que ma transformation vampirique :

L'amour.


	12. Ouverture des votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au dimanche 16 décembre 2012!

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

h. t. t. p. : / / www . damn-addict-lemon (point) com / t4491-les-votes#110697 (enlevez les espaces et les points si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès la fin des votes !

.

**Nouveautés du moment : Les votes ne seront accessibles qu'aux membres présentés sur le forum. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	13. Les résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

**" The Stockholm Syndrome Contest"** :

- A few moments of freedom in this hell : SoSweetySoCrazy

- Criminal : Betifi

- Tu m'appelleras Jasper : Azelya

- Bittersweet love : Lolita-nie-en-bloc

- Abuse, condition, love ? : Cchope

- Hostage : Betifi

- La mariée enchaînée : EdwardBella222

- Fifteen days : Tilunarou

- Tout est un problème de taille ! : Cchope

- Mords-moi : htray

Alors, aviez-vous deviné qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lues ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du concours n°18 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de :

**« Tout est un problème de taille ! »** de** Cchope**

Avec 14% des voix.

La seconde place revient à :

**«Abuse, condition, love ? »** de **Cchope**

Avec 15% des voix.

Et la PREMIERE PLACE revient à:

**«Mords-moi » **de **htray**

Avec 18% des voix.

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail.

Mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

N'oubliez pas que nous vous proposons dès maintenant les dates des prochains concours sur notre profil FF ou sur le forum ou même facebook. Donc pas d'excuses pour ne pas participer :D

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
